Lo que una chica quiere
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: ¿Que es lo que una chica quiere de un hombre? ¿Amistad? ¿Amor? ¿Sexo? Uff, complicado y problematico saberlo... por eso Naruto y Sasuke tendran que averiguarlo por las buenas y por las malas. NaruHina, SasuSaku, entre otras parejas... Creo.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaracion: **El fic será NaruSasu, pero, no será yaoi, ya que no me gusta el yaoi. Será, como decirlo con elocuencia... relatara las actividades de Sasuke y Naruto, todo lo que hacen para cumplir con... bla, bla... mejor lean. Ah, sí, los personajes no son mios... supongo que esto lo sabemos todos de antemano.

**Summary: **¿Que es lo que una chica quiere de un hombre? ¿Amistad? ¿Amor? ¿Sexo? Uff, complicado y problematico saberlo... por eso Naruto y Sasuke tendran que averiguarlo.

**Advertencias: **Emm, ninguna de la que deban preocuparse... aún. XD

* * *

**Lo que una chica quiere.**

**1 – Feliz cumpleaños. **

Era un día soleado en Konoha. Sí, los niños jugaban en la academia, los pájaros cantaban, los viejos eran viejos y pues… etc., etc.

Todo era soleado; incluso para el sol de Konoha. Sí, estamos hablando nada menos que Naruto.

Naruto se había levantado temprano ese día. Ese día era su cumpleaños y lo que más quería era pasar su día con sus compañeros y maestro.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con la sorpresa de ver a Gamakichi ahí.

— Oh, Gamakichi, ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó al ver al sapo ahí. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños. – dijo el sapo, quien ya estaba casi por llegar a su altura.

— Ah, gracias. Nee, tengo una pregunta. Has crecido mucho desde que te conocí, ¿Ustedes cumple años igual que nosotros los humanos?

— Algo así, pero nosotros llegamos a alcanzar mucho más altura que ustedes lo humanos, así que crecemos un poco más… ¿Esa era tu incógnita?

— La verdad sí. – rió risueño. — Bueno, me tengo que ir, gracias por la molestia de venir aquí a saludarme, pero ahora tengo que ir con mi equipo. – iba a empezar a caminar cuando el sapo lo detuvo.

— Oi, espera Naruto. – se acercó a él y le entregó un pergamino.

— ¿Qué es esto? – lo examinó.

— Jiraiya se lo dio a mi padre hace tiempo. Era para ti, para cuando cumplieras 18 años.

— ¿De veras? – preguntó entusiasmado. — ¿Y que es?

— Es algo que Jiraiya quería que tú tuvieras.

Naruto no aguantó la emoción y abrió el pergamino. Lo que leyó lo dejó helado.

_Naruto, estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu maestro. Déjame decirte que has superado mis expectativas, eres tan bueno como el Cuarto, quizás, con un poco más de tiempo hasta más. _

_Lo siguiente es algo de lo cual todos mis estudiantes han tenido que hacer, créeme, Yondaime también lo hizo. No será nada fácil, así que presta mucha atención. _

_Será una pequeña misión que he inventado para ti. Tendrás que ser muy cauteloso y usar bien todo lo que te he enseñado para ejecutarla con excito…_

Naruto tragó saliva al leer eso, ¿Qué se supone que Jiraiya había planeado para él…? ¿Sería posible que fuera tan complicado? Por que, si el Cuarto lo hizo debía serlo.

… _La misión consiste en reunir información, no puedes arriesgarte a ser descubierto, por que es posible que salgas gravemente herido. _

_Tu misión será: … Espiar chicas y recolectar la mayor información para poder escribir el siguiente ensayo. Será una tesis a la que le pondrás el titulo: "Lo que una chica quiere"_

Naruto estaba temblando, esto era…

— Ese pervertido. – masculló por lo bajó.

— ¿Dijiste algo Naruto? – preguntó intrigado Gamakichi.

— Emm, nada, nada. – sonrió falsamente. Mejor continúo leyendo.

_Sigue los sub.-temas que te indico y reúne la mayor información que puedas. _

_¡Vamos, chico! Anímate a hacerlo, será algo que te fascinara y te dejara mucho para el futuro… A Minato le sirvió, créeme._

_PD: No te aconsejo que espíes a Tsunade o Sakura, esas dos son mortales… lo digo en serio, a mí me constaron varias costillas y los brazos y piernas. Recuerda que será una misión secreta, por lo que no debes decirle a nadie. _

_Te quiere, Jiraiya. _

Suspiró varias veces. Tenía que calmarse, le gustara o no lo haría, sólo por el cariño que te tenía y por una extrema curiosidad.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó Gamakichi a Naruto.

— Cumpliré con esta… "misión". – dijo sonriente.

— Así se hace, Naruto. Bueno y ahora debo irme, papá y mis hermanos me están esperando. – y desaparecían.

Naruto se fijó en el reloj de su muñeca.

— Mierda, voy tarde. – salio corriendo directamente a donde se reunía su equipo.

* * *

— Mmm, de tal palo tal astilla. – dijo la chica que estaba a un lado del joven Anbu de Raíz.

— Pero es extraño, Kakashi-san ha llegado antes que Naruto-kun. – dijo Sai, quien estaba dibujando algo.

— Lo siento chicos. – Naruto se disculpó. — Es que Gamakichi llegó a mi casa y me dio algo.

— Oh, bueno en ese caso… – suspiraron.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero si llegó tarde? – Kakashi levantó una ceja.

— Por que a comparación de usted… esa sí es una excusa coherente. – dijo Sakura acusadora. — Por cierto, Naruto, te llegó este paquete. – Sakura se lo entregó.

— Genial, ¿Qué, lo envió Orochimaru?

— Amm, no. – levantaron una ceja. — Te lo mandaron de fuera. Tiene una nota.

— ¿Una nota? – sacó el papel y comenzó a leer.

_Que onda, soy Sasuke, feliz cumpleaños… emm, pues no sé que más decir. Para que veas que no soy un desconsiderado, ya que cumples 18 años. Saludos a la people… _

_PD: Oh, por cierto, eres un desgraciado, hace como una semana que estoy en prisión y no me has ido a visitar… no sé por que no te han dicho, debe ser culpa de Kakashi por habérsele olvidado. Total, nos vemos… salgo como en un año… si me portó bien en seis meses… _

_Bye, Amor y Paz. _

Naruto tenía un tic en el ojo. ¿Sasuke estaba en Konoha? ¡¡Y por que no le habían dicho?! Definitivamente este día estaba lleno de sorpresas.

— ¿De quien es Naruto? – preguntaron curiosos.

— Del teme. – dijo seriamente.

— No, es enserio, dinos. – insistió Sakura.

— De veras. – le dio la nota. La chica la leyó y…

— ¡¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!! – si no fuera por que Naruto la detuvo lo hubiera debajo sin muelas y probablemente sin cara. — ¡¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?!

- ¡Lo siento, se me había olvidado! – trataba de calmar el fuego. – Naruto, sujétala bien.

— ¡No, si yo también lo quiero matar! – gritó Naruto. Afortunadamente Yamato y Sai los sujetaron fuertemente.

**15 minutos después…**

— Bueno, ¿Y a donde vamos a ir a comer? – Kakashi tenía algunas cazas y curitas en la cara y el cuerpo. Yamato y Sai corrían con la misma suerte.

— Yo conozco un restaurante donde hacen muy buena comida italiana, Kakashi-sempai. – opinó Yamato.

— Bien, ¿Qué te parece Naruto? – volteo a ver a Naruto, quien lo seguía mirando con desaprobación.

— Sí, como sea. – dijo él. — Nee, Sakura-chan… ¿Cuál es el horario de la prisión? – preguntó curioso.

— Emm, creo que de 2 a 7 de la tarde. – dijo con un dedo en la barbilla.

— ¿Iras conmigo a ver al teme?

— Claro, pero dime, ¿Qué te regaló?

— Déjame ver. – abrió el paquete y vio una pequeña bolsa y una shiruken un poco usada. Al lado de esas cosas había una nota. Comenzó a leer…

_Te mando este puño de dientes, se los tumbe al guardia hijo de puta que se quiso pasar de listo conmigo, intente cortarle el cuello con esta shuriken, pero llegaron más y me dieron a tomar una extraña pastilla morada… Pero oye, me dejaron conservarlos, digo los dientes… en fin. _

_Saludos. _

_PD: Dile a Sakura que está bien buena, que tengo ganas de que me enseñe técnicas médicas en privado… _

Naruto cerró de golpe la nota antes de que la chica pudiera leerla.

Maldito Sasuke descarado.

— Chicos, vamos, tenemos que ir al restaurante. – llamó Yamato, mientras seguían su recorrido.

Las siguientes horas trascurrieron con calma, se hizo tarde, después de que Naruto recibiera más regalos y una que otra felicitación, decidió ir a la prisión.

— Hace mucho que no veo a Sasuke-kun. – dijo Sakura, no parecía muy impacientada.

— Me pregunto que tan fuerte será el teme, además me gustaría saber muchas cosas…

Las puertas de la prisión se abrieron y un Anbu los recibió.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo? – preguntó educado.

— Sí, vinimos a ver a Uchiha Sasuke. – contestó Sakura.

— Lo sentimos, pero Uchiha Sasuke no puede tener visitas.

— ¡¿Por qué?! – preguntó Naruto.

— Oye, eso de que es un asesino de rango S no te ha cuadrado la cabeza o qué. – le preguntó el Anbu.

— Pero Sasuke sería incapaz de matar a alguien… bueno, excepto Itachi, Orochimaru, Deidara… emm, bueno, sí es capaz de matar pero es inofensivo una vez que lo conoces. –dijo Naruto, no muy seguro de lo que entrañaba.

— Oh, eso me consuela. – mofó el Anbu.

— ¿No podrías dejarnos pasar? – insistió Sakura.

— No.

— ¿Aunque sea el cumpleaños de Naruto…?

— ¿Cumple años chico? – se dirigió a Naruto. El sólo asintió. — ¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes! ¡Pasa, pasa! – y los dejó entrar.

— Estos Anbus están cada día más ebrios. – opinó Naruto, mientras se dirigían a la celda del pelinegro.

— Mmm, Tsunade-sama no ha hecho nada al respecto. – dijo Sakura, mientras se encogía los hombros.

— Aquí es. – señaló Naruto, mientras se acercaba a la celda. — ¡Teme!

De la profunda oscuridad se lograron ver dos rojos destellos. El Sharingan de Sasuke se había activado por si sólo.

— ¿Naruto? – preguntó pastoso y ronco.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? – ahora era Sakura.

— ¿Sakura? – volvió a preguntar mientras esos orbes rojos se acercaban a ellos. — Oh, hola chicos. – dijo una vez que logró verlos completamente.

— ¡¡Teme!! – Naruto intentó abrazarlo pero se lo impidieron los barrotes.

— Kami-sama te doy gracias por los barrotes. – dijo Sasuke.

— Sasuke-kun, no sabíamos que habías regresado. – dijo Sakura.

— Sí, bueno, se supone que era un secreto. – encogió sus hombros.

— ¡No puedo creer que el teme esté aquí! – gritó emocionado Naruto.

— Ni yo. – Sakura sonrió calidamente.

— Oye, Naruto… - Sasuke le habló y este se acercó. — ¿Por qué Sakura no grita o algo por el estilo? – preguntó en voz baja.

— Es que… le puse un sedante a su bebida para que no gritara, no quería causar una escena aquí. – explicó Naruto.

— Muy bien hecho Naruto. – felicitó el Uchiha.

— Ah, por cierto, Sakura-chan. – la chica prestó atención. — ¿Puedes dejarnos a solas a mí y a Sasuke?

— Claro. – sólo salio de la celda cayó al piso sedada y dormida.

— Amm, debe ser de acción retardada. – dijo Naruto al ver a al chica en el suelo.

— Pues es muy potente. – Sasuke alzó una ceja. — ¿Y que es de lo que quieres hablarme? Espero de antemano que no sea un largo discurso sobre la amistad y sentimientos, de veras, ya estoy muy harto de esas cosas.

— No, no es nada de eso… es sólo que… - se apenó. Juntó aire y empezó a contar.

**5 minutos después…**

— ¡¿Espiar chicas?! – se burló Sasuke. — ¡¿Tú?!

— Oye, lo hago por petición de Ero-sennin.

— ¿Pero que no murió ya?

— Bueno, por respeto a su carta… oye, tú harías lo mismo si tu padre o Itachi te lo encargaran. – los ojos de Sasuke se pusieron rojos. Ups, había metido la pata.

— Por ninguno de los dos, no soy un pervertido. – su respuesta tranquilizó a Naruto un poco. — Pero, tal vez por mi madre…

— ¿Cómo? – Naruto lo miró raro.

— Oye, oye, sólo me estoy refiriendo al cariño que les tenía. No pienses mal, además no es mi culpa que te veas en esto.

— Pero es que necesito algo de "orientación" – dijo asiendo ademanes con las manos.

— … —

— ¿Sasuke?

— ¡¿Pero que me has creído?! ¡¡Estás loco si piensas que te voy a hacer ese tipo de favor…!!

— ¡¿De que hablas?!

— … —

— Teme…

— De nada… - suspiró. — ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

— Bueno, supongo que con tu libertad "deliberada" de estos últimos años tú… - se apenó un poco lo que le iba a preguntar. — Te has…

— Yo qué. – preguntó con rudeza.

— Te has tirado unas cuantas chicas… - eso causo eco por toda la prisión, el rostro de Sasuke parecía el de un fantasma. — Emm, ¿Sasuke?

— ¿Sabes? – su habla era tenso. — Eres raro…

**Continuara…**

**Eem, sí lo sé, con un poco de OOC, pero era para darle gracia a la historia. **

**Y ahora lo más importante... ¿Merece una opinion?**


	2. Un plan no muy decente

**Que cosa... nunca había recibido tantos reviews en un sólo capitulo, que bueno que les haya gustado. Y ahota, que le les he saludado seguiremos con lo que realmente no interesa. **

* * *

**2 – Un plan no muy decente. **

Naruto caminaba los las calles de Konoha con una adormilada Sakura a su lado.

— Aaaahh… - bostezó adormilada. — ¿Me quedé dormida? – preguntó incrédula.

— Sí, de la nada. – optó por decir Naruto.

— ¿Qué sucede? Estás muy pensativo… ¡¿Sucedió algo entre Sasuke y tú?! – preguntó preocupada.

**Flash back…**

— _Entonces, ¿Me vas a ayudar si o no?_

— _Es que no comprendo del todo que es lo que estás diciendo. – dijo Sasuke, mientras iba a recostarse en su cama. _

— _Necesito ayuda de un "No virgen" – susurró lo último. _

— _Oh, vamos, no exageres las cosas; sólo tienes que ir y espiar chicas, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? No es que vayas a follar con cuanta mujer se te cruce enfrente… ¿O sí? – preguntó al verlo callado. — ¿Naruto?_

— _Bueno… no exactamente… pero que tal sí…_

— _Por favor, sigue al pie de la letra eso. – suspiró. — ¿Cuál es el primer sub-tema? _

— _Es… - el silencio se estableció al principio. _

— _¿Sí, que es? – preguntó Uchiha al verlo callar. _

— _Bueno, aquí dice: Numero Uno: Amigos, ¿Qué es lo que una chica quiere de sus amigos (as)? _

— _Bueno, en ese de los amigos tal vez si puedas, pero en amigas… - le sonrió burlón. _

— _No me ayudas mucho, teme… - le reprochó. _

— _Tengo una idea… pero no será muy decente._

— _A ver…_

— _Esto es lo que vas a hacer..._

**Fin de flash back…**

— ¿Naruto? – despertó de su ensoñación cuando volvió a escuchar a Sakura llamarle.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Pasó algo con Sasuke? – le preguntó preocupada.

— Para nada, Sakura-chan… yo y el teme estuvimos platicando todo el tiempo… - sonrió.

— Ah, de acuerdo… - se estiró. — Bueno, iré a dormir, mañana Tsunade- shishou me va a poner a trabajar horas extras en el hospital. – comenzó a alejarse. — Nos vemos, Naruto.

Naruto se despidió en el aire. Luego comenzó a pensar en como le haría con esta situación. Ciertamente Sasuke le había comentado un plan perfecto, si fallos, hasta donde podía ver.

Además, la misión pareció interesarle a él también, ya que podía ver picardía en sus ojos.

— Bueno, primero lo primero. – se dirigió a su casa, debía descansar para empezar mañana.

* * *

Entró a su hogar y se estiró. Cenó un ramen instantáneo qua había quedado por ahí y luego se fue a duchar.

Salio con una toalla a la cintura y con otra más pequeña secándose la cabeza. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a cortarse las uñas, ya que, sinceramente las tenía muy crecidas.

Una vez terminado su ritual de limpieza nocturna se recostó en su cama y estiró su mano hacía el pergamino que le había traído Gamakichi. Lo abrió de nuevo y empezó a leer la dedicatoria otra vez.

Sonrió al reconocer la letra de Jiraiya y sus habituales énfasis en cosas como _chicas, espiar… _siguió leyendo hasta que se encontró con algo que no había leído. Era como una especie de introducción.

_Es muy importante que sepas algo sobre esta misión. Para no complicarte la vida, investigaras los siguientes temas relacionados: a) Amistad, b) Amor y c) Sexo. _

Naruto enrojeció levemente al leer esto ultimo.

— Ero-sennin… - musitó.

_Para darte una pista de lo que tienes que hacer, ya que eres algo tardío, te explicare lo siguiente en esta pequeña introducción. _

_Eres mi pupilo; y como tal, debes saber que necesitas tener una habilidad innata para espiar mujeres (Aunque no te guste hacerlo)._

_Tú misión consistirá en investigar los tres temas anteriores. Asegúrate de poner todo lo que consideres impórtate. Es opcional pedir ayuda a tus amigos si quieres, y también no dudes en preguntarme a mí. Esta espiándote y calificándote, sí logras reunir la suficiente información te daré un premio… _

Naruto entristeció el rostro… oh, cuanto daría por estar en este momento comiendo ramen con Jiraiya… O por lo menos que lo que decía que haría en ese papel se cumpliera.

_Lo que tienes que hacer es sencillo, pondrás: Qué es lo que la chica quiere respecto a estos tres temas… _

_Cuando termines te lo calificare, es algo que he planeado por algunos años, sólo que estaba esperando a que tuvieras edad suficiente…_

_Cariñitos Jiraiya._

_PD: Lo del sábado pasado te lo pago la semana que viene… _

Naruto volvió a sonreír con esto.

Alejó el papel y se recostó mientras apagaba las luces. Uff, mañana la cosa se pondría buena.

* * *

— Ji… ji… - no podía evitar soltar una pequeña risa al pensar en la situación de Naruto. — Eso le pasa por querer mucho sus lazos con Jiraiya… Ji… - parecía que tenía hipo más, en vez de estarse riendo.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido, Uchiha? – preguntó el guardia Anbu que estaba a un lado de su celda.

— Nada que te interese. – contestó rudo.

— Oh, te crees muy listo…

— Sí ¿Y? – lo miró con el Mangekyou Sharingan…

— No, nomás decía… - se retiró casi soltando los líquidos de la vejiga.

— Jum, por lo menos sirvió de algo este acto de Itachi. – se dijo a si mismo antes de volver a reír quedamente.

* * *

— ¡¿Bromeas?! – la Hokage lo miró con desaprobación.

— Vamos, baa-chan, Sasuke-teme es un buen chico.

— ¡¿A quien le llamaste vieja?! – se levantó de su silla echando chispas.

— Relájate, sólo estaba jugando… - por un momento sintió temor.

— Naruto… a pesar de que confió en ti y en Sakura, no puedo dejar suelto a Uchiha así como así…

— Bien, ¿Cuánto quieres? – dijo mientras sacaba su monedero de ranita.

— ¿Qué? – Tsunade lo miró con confusión. — Un momento… ¡¿Intentas sobornarme?! – le gritó con una cara de mil diablos.

— ¿Sobornarte, yo? – la miró con indignación. — Que va, claro que no… - sonrió con sorna. — Sólo iba a ir a la tienda a comprar el nuevo sake de las industrias Kamikaze inc.

— ¿El… el nuevo sake? – Tsunade lo miró con interés. — Pero si tú no puedes tomar alcohol. – dijo aliviada.

— Claro que puedo, acabo de cumplir 18 años ayer, ¿Se te olvidaba? – juró haber escuchado a la Hokage maldecir.

— Ok, ok… - dijo resignada. — Le daremos un periodo de prueba, Uchiha Sasuke estará en la aldea y será vigilado por un equipo de Anbus especializados… ¿Satisfecho?

— Umm, me gustaría ser tutor del teme mientras esté en probatoria.

— Estás abusando de tu suerte… - le dijo amenazante la Hokage.

— Bien, entonces iré a tomar sake por allí yo solito… oh quizás invite a Gamabunta, siempre ha querido tomar sake conmigo… ¿Me pregunto si sabrá delicioso? Por que Kakashi-sensei me dijo que era el mejor sake que había probado en su vida, que era un elixir sólo para dioses y que…

— ¡De acuerdo! – gritó la Hokage. Naruto sonrió complacido…

— Gracias, baa-chan…

— ¡Nada de gracias, ve a la tienda y tráeme todo el sake que puedas! – demandó Tsunade.

— En seguida señora. – y desapareció.

Se bajó de la oficina de Tsunade y caminó a la tienda en donde estaba el sake. Entró y se fue directo a la sección e donde se encontraban las bebidas etílicas. Observó todas y empezó a agarrar a diestra y siniestra.

Llegó a la caja y la cajera lo miró sorprendida…

— ¿Planeas una fiesta? – le dijo ella.

— Emm, algo así. – dijo sonriendo con un poco de pena.

Pagó y se apresuró a llegar con la Hokage, le entregó la compra y Tsunade revisó como si de una niña en navidad se tratara.

— Mmm… - exclamó mientras tomaba un poco de sake que Naruto le había traído. — Esto es delicioso… - dijo. — Naruto, has traído hasta más de lo que pensé. Toma esto. – le dio un papel.

— ¿Qué es?

— Es el permiso para permitir a Uchiha Sasuke salir de la prisión… más tarde tendremos una asamblea para convencer a los viejos consejeros… pero por el momento lárgate. – y continuo tomando sake.

— Emm, gracias… - mejor decidió salir de ahí, antes de que la sannin empezara a gritar verdades al viento.

* * *

Corrió rápidamente a la prisión, la fase uno del plan de Sasuke estaba completa.

**Flash back…**

— _Esto es lo que vas a hacer… - le dijo Sasuke. — Primero lo primero, quiero que me liberes. _

— _¿Bromeas, cierto?_

— _Bueno, si no quieres seguir escuchando con el demás plan… - dijo con sorna._

— _Mmm, tú sabes que con eso no me convences… - le dijo, lo miraba con seriedad. — A menos que trames algo. – lo miró de forma acusadora. — ¿Qué es lo que tramas? – lo seguía mirando de la misma forma. _

— _Emm, nada, hombre, ¿Qué me crees?_

— _¿Acaso planeas destruir Konoha? – volvió a interrogar. _

— _No, no lo creo. – dijo seguro el Uchiha. _

— _¡Sasuke, dime la verdad! ¿Qué tramas?_

_El silencio de la celda inundó el lugar, eso y un sonido misterioso. _

— _¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Naruto. _

— _Creo que es Sakura, ya tiene mucho sedaba, ¿Lo recuerdas?- dijo Sasuke, viendo como la chica roncaba livianamente. _

— _Sí… ¡Oye, no me cambies el tema! ¡¡Confiesa!! _

— _De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - suspiró. — Me interesa. _

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Emm… - se sonrojo. — La misión… - musitó. _

— _¿La misión? – Naruto volvió a verlo con sospecha. — No te creo. _

— _¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? – cuestionó Sasuke… empezó a creer que esto del interés no era buena idea. _

— _Dímelo tú. – seguía escudriñándolo con la mirada… duraron así, en silencio como por media hora… (Sí, media hora)._

_Hasta que Sasuke se dio un brazo a toser. _

— _Mfmfmff. – dijo con algo de dificultad. _

— _¿Qué? – Naruto no le había entendido. _

— _Que… emm, me interesa la misión, que no planeo nada… - le dijo, seriamente. _

— _De veras, Sasuke, ¿Crees que me lo voy a creer?_

— _¡De acuerdo, ok! – soltó histérico. — Regrese aquí para buscar una compañera, y sinceramente, independientemente si ya me he tirado a varias mujeres no importa… _

— _Amm, no te entiendo del todo, explícate. – esto empezaba a hacerse gracioso. _

— _Desea conquistarla y pues no sé… hay algo que dicen mucho por ahí… emm, ¿Cómo se llama?_

— _¿Amor?_

— _Sí, eso, deseo amar… - terminó lo ultimo con una cara de poema, completamente indescifrable. _

— …—

—…—

— _¡¡Estas de broma!! – gritó Naruto. — ¡¡Tú, el cubo de hielo andante!! – empezó a reír. — ¡¡AMAR?! ¡¡Esto está muy bueno, Sasuke!! ¡¡Es la mejor broma que me has hecho en años!!_

_5…_

— _¡¡Ya me imagino!! ¡¡El teme, con su novia, abrazaditos, besándose debajo de un árbol!!_

_4…_

— _¡Oh, y que decir si es que llegas a querer familia! – Ay, golpe bajo. _

_3…_

— _¡¡Habrían muchos niños con tu cara de teme!!_

_2…_

— _¡¡Es una buena broma!!_

_1…_

— _¡Chidori Nagashi! – el relámpago traspasó los barrotes de la celda y fue a estrellar a Naruto contra una pared de concreto. _

— _¡¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí!! – dijo asustado, los ojos de Sasuke se colorearon de rojo. — ¡¡No mas bromas!! – gritó asustado al ver los ojos del pelinegro girar. — ¡¡Te saco, te saco!! – gritó, sus ojos empezaban a tomar la forma del Mangekyou Sharingan. _

_(Para más información ver el Manga a partir del 390) _

— _Eso espero… - dijo de forma asesina que intimidaría al mismísimo Itachi. _

— _Uff… - Naruto suspiró cuando al fin lo soltó, luego dirigió su mirada a Sakura, quien seguía roncando. Miró a Sasuke con interrogantes. _

— _No me mires a mí, yo no fui quien la envenenó. _

_Naruto sólo gruñó y se acercó de nuevo a Sasuke. _

— _Bueno, dime el resto del plan. _

— _Ok. – se sentó en el suelo y tocó por un momento tocó su katana, buscando algo de paz. — La segunda parte es empezar con los temas que Jiraiya te dio en el pergamino, una vez que este afuera te ayudare a completarlo. _

— _Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme a hacerlo? _

— _Ya te he dicho… - lo miró exasperado. — Me ayudara a conquistar a mi compañera. _

— _¿Umm, y ya la has encontrado?_

— _¿A quien?_

— _A tu compañera… - le dijo con picardía. _

— _Es algo que no te interesa… - y se perdió en la oscuridad de su cuarto. _

**Fin del flash back…**

Suspiró, realmente Sasuke siempre había sido muy raro.

Llegó a la prisión y en cuanto entró enseñó el papel. Al principio los guardias se miraron los unos a los otros, asustados y algo confundidos.

Después de muchas explicaciones por parte del futuro Hokage, Naruto llegó a la celda de Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba sentado en su cama, meditando al parecer.

— Teme… - Naruto lo llamó y él lo volteo a ver.

— Oh, ya empezaba a desesperarme. – le dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

— Uchiha Sasuke, por orden de Tsunade-sama usted queda en libertad, con el estado de probatoria y será vigilado por seis meses de un equipo Anbu, no se le permitirá salir a la calle con autorización o sin la compañía de su tutor.

— ¿un tutor?

— Sí, teme, yo seré tu tutor. – dijo alegre Naruto.

— Demonios…

Sí, el plan no era exactamente como lo había esperado.

Miró a Naruto mientras sonreía alegre y luego al Anbu que estaba con ellos.

— Mmm, supongo que hasta los mejores planes tienen sus pros y contras… - suspiró, mientras caminaba detrás del Anbu de la prisión y la sonrisa de Naruto.

**Continuara…**

**

* * *

**

Hay, que tierno, un Sasuke que desea tener una esposa y/o compañera... Sí, como sea.

Espero que les haya gustado, ahora, tengo unas pequeñas cosas que decirles:

1 - Se acerca un poco de SasuSaku para los que son amantes de esta pareja, para los amantes del NaruHina tendras que esperar un poquito, pero les prometo que tendran todo el NaruHina que mis dedos sean capaces de escribir.

2 - Lo importante ahora es proceguir con el plan de Jiraiya, asi que nuestros personajes, principalmente Naruto y Sasuke se las empezaran a ver negras.

3 - Y finalmente una pregunta: ¿Les gusta como va la historia? Si es asi, un comentario por favor.

Oh, y claro, no puedo ir sin agradecerle a toda la gente que ha leido este fic. Gracias.

Sí, ya, tranquilos que ya me voy...


	3. Dobles intenciones

**Oh, sin duda la pervercion se ha heredado de alumno a maestro. De Jiraiya a Naruto, de Kakashi a Sasuke... etc... (Mejor no decir que lo pervertido se lo heredo Orochimaru... wawp, que asco). Y bueno, desde antes de comenzar a leer tienen que saber que el capitulo puede llegar a poner los pelos y puntas. **

**Si tienen dudas no se preocupen, les aseguro que todo se resolvera al pasar los capitulos.**

**Ahora sí, comenzamos.**

* * *

**3 – Dobles intenciones. **

Naruto era el amigo perfecto… sí, era un completo tarado. Por lo menos así era como lo calificaba Sasuke.

Naruto había conseguido (Sorpresivamente) sacarlo de la prisión, claro, con algunos inconvenientes pero oye, estaba afuera, no pudriéndose dentro de esa asquerosa celda.

Después de una reunión con el consejo de ancianos y lideres de Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke salio de la prisión. Al parecer Naruto sedó a Sakura de nuevo, por que (De nuevo) se quedó dormida en plena charla con los viejos.

Kakashi pretendía que escuchaba, aunque en realidad pensaba en qué haría cuando llegara a su casa.

Finalmente, después de la charla, Kakashi fue obligado por Naruto a que les invitara un ramen. El equipo se sacio y divertido bastante por ese día, ahora lo que restaba para Naruto y Sasuke era comenzar la misión de Jiraiya.

Ambos llegaron a la casa del rubio, no obstante siendo observados hasta el más mínimo detalle por los Anbus.

— Son un fastidio. – dijo Sasuke, mientras se sentaba en un edredón que Naruto le había colocado en el piso para que durmiera.

— Pues si tanto te molesta quítatelos. Yo suelo dormir desnudo… - bien, demasiada información.

— No estaba hablando de eso idiota. – masculló Sasuke.

— ¿Eh? ¿Entonces de que hablabas?

— Hablaba de los Anbus que nos vigilan.

— Bueno, a mi también me vigilarían día y noche si fuera un asesino Rango S recién salido de la cárcel.

— Vamos, ¿Ya les dijiste que soy inofensivo?

— Pues sí, pero como que no me creyeron…

**Lejos de ahí…**

"_Aquí yacen las tumbas de Orochimaru, Itachi, Deidara, etc. Matados por Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre para nada inofensivo" _

— Oye, ¿Ya leíste esto, Kyo?

— Sí, estamos en un cementerio, muchas de las tumbas dicen lo mismo, Sen.

**De vuelta en Konoha, o para ser más precisos en la habitación de Naruto…**

— Sí, quien sabe por que no te creyeron. - dijo Sasuke mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

— Bueno, lo mejor será pegar el ojo. – Naruto apagó la luz y ambos decidieron que era mejor dormir.

* * *

Amaneció en Konoha y con la luz del sol nuestro protagonista se levantó.

— Aaahh, teme, te has comido toda mi comida.

— Eso te pasa por levantarte a las doce del mediodía, además sólo tenías un tazón de ramen instantáneo. ¿A eso le llamas toda la comida?

— Bueno, es que aquí sólo vive una persona. – dijo venenoso.

— Pues ahora eres mi tutor, y a menos de que te arrepientas de ello, tienes que traer más comida.

— Oh, de acuerdo. – infló las mejillas. — Entonces iremos a desayunar-comer con el viejo de Ichiruka´s.

Sasuke sólo frunció el ceño.

* * *

Naruto ya iba en su tercer tazón cuando Sasuke decidió interferir.

— Naruto, el plan.

— Ah, cierto. – dejó el tazón de lado, le pagó al viejo y se encaminó con Sasuke por la aldea.

A cada paso que daban podían darse cuenta de las miradas sorprendidas, molestas y otras venenosas de toda la aldea. Sasuke caminaba tranquilo, mientras que Naruto no hallaba que hacer.

— Emm, Sasuke, ¿Qué te parece si mejor jugamos a una carrera? – Sasuke le prestó atención ladeando la cabeza para escucharlo.

— ¿Una carrera?

— Sí, el primero que llegue al parque gana. – y sin esperar respuesta se echo a correr. Sasuke le siguió.

Corrían como desquiciados, iban muy parejos, pronto a lo lejos vieron el parque y ambos aumentaron la velocidad.

Sasuke ganó por una nariz.

— Teme, corres muy rápido.

— Aja. – dijo solamente, valiéndole un pepino lo que Naruto dijera.

— Bueno, ¿Empezamos? – preguntó el rubio al verlo relajado sobre el césped.

— Claro. – se incorporó.

— De acuerdo. – sacó el pergamino. — Según aquí, dice que el primer tema es **a)** Amigos.

— ¿Qué lo que una chica quiere de sus amigos? – preguntó Sasuke.

— Exactamente. – Naruto se puso en una posición que le permitiera pensar con claridad. — ¿Le preguntamos a Sakura-chan?

— Sakura no será suficiente. – agregó Sasuke, con un timbre muy sutil.

— Necesitaremos preguntarle a más gente, supongo.

— De acuerdo, tú le pregustas a Yamanaka, Hyuuga y TenTen, yo se lo preguntare a Sakura.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por que tú nomás a Sakura-chan?! ¡Ah, espera, eso quiere decir que…!

— No pienses mal, Naruto. Ella ha sido mi compañera, sinceramente es la chica a la que conozco más.

— ¿Y eso que? Yo y Sakura-chan hemos estado juntos más tiempo que tú con ella.

— Sí, pero evaluemos la situación. – levantó un dedo como si fuera algo serio. — Lo único que sé de Yamanaka es que es una histérica, de Hyuuga que es una chica muy tímida y de TenTen… bueno, nada.

— ¿Y que es lo que conoces de Sakura-chan?

— Bueno, sé que puede llegar a ser muy pesada, suele llevar sus sentimientos siempre por delante. Tiene una fuerza como la de Tsunade y es medico-ninja.

— No, de veras que la conoces mejor que yo. – ironizó Naruto.

— De acuerdo, ¿Vas a hacerlo o no?

Naruto pareció pensarlo por unos. Era cierto que Sasuke no era precisamente Miss Simpatía. De hecho, le parecía que a duras penas y le hablaba a él. Pero, si evaluábamos las cosas, Sasuke conocía más a Sakura que a las otras tres, sencillamente era un riesgo que debía correr.

— ¿Naruto? – Sasuke llevaba como cinco minutos tratando de volverlo en si.

— Mmm… - pareció estar meditando.

— Oyes, mientras estás en el mundo de Buda iré a comprar un helado. – se encaminó a un señor que tenía un carrito de helados.

— Hola, joven, ¿Desea comprar un helado?

— Sí, ¿Tiene de limón?

— No.

— ¿De sal?

— Emm, me temo que no.

— De acuerdo, ¿De ciruela?

— Lo siento.

— Bueno, ¿De chile jalapeño?

— Sí, tome. – le dijo un helado.

— Gracias. – le pagó y regresó con Naruto. El dobe parecía estar donde mismo. — ¿Y bien? – le preguntó al verlo cerrar los ojos pensativo.

— Mmm, está bien, tú iras a preguntarle a Sakura-chan. – dijo con resignación. — Por cierto, eso es un helado, ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

— Con un paletero, pero ya se fue.

— ¿Me das?

— Mmm, ok, pero sólo una chupada… - entonces sintió como era observados. Alguien estaba detrás de los arbustos. — Esto no es bueno. – dijo el voz alta, para entonces Naruto ya había tomado un poco de helado.

— ¡Ah teme, está muy picoso! – entonces una viejita salio de los arbustos y los miró raro. — Oh, espere señora, no es lo que… - y se fue corriendo. — Perfecto, ahora nos va a creer unos degenerados.

— Bueno, podemos matarla. – opinó Sasuke a lo que Naruto lo miró molesto. — Bueno, era sólo una sugerencia.

— Mejor a lo que vamos. – dijo Naruto, sacándole importancia al asunto.

— De acuerdo, nos reuniremos en la plaza a las…

— No, no… nada de andar solo por ahí, recuerda que estás en probatorio, si te ven por allí el del problema voy a ser yo.

— Mmm…

— Por lo tanto no te puedes ir, a menos que quieras enfrentarte a… - estaba completamente solo. — ¿Sasuke?

3…

2…

1…

— ¡Ah, ese desgraciado me dejo solo! – empezó a respirar acelerado. Quiso calmarse. — Cálmate, Naruto… - respiró. — Sólo es el ultimo de los Uchiha, un criminal de Rango S y mi mejor amigo… sí, no hay nada de que preocuparse… ¡¡Bastardo, va a ver cuando lo encuentre…!! Pero por ahora. – transformó a un clon suyo en Sasuke. — Esto bastara para que la gente no sospeche nada. Ahora a lo mío. – y se fue de ahí.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba por ahí, transformado en Naruto. (Vamos, no es un idiota).

Llegó al hospital, asumió que Sakura estaría trabajando a esas horas del día. Entró y empezó a cabecear por todos lados, mierda, no sabía que hacer… ni modo, tendría que preguntar.

— ¡Hola enfermera! – fingió a la perfección la voz de Naruto.

— Oh, Naruto-san, ¿De nuevo por aquí? – preguntó como si fuera algo cotidiano.

— Sí, bueno… - se rascó la nuca e imitó su risa. Dios, Sasuke de veras que se estaba luciendo. — Por cierto, ¿Está Sakura-chan aquí?

— Emm, sí, creo que en su oficina. – revisó unos apuntes.

— Bien. – exclamó Sasuke se quedó ahí parado como un idiota. No sabía cual era la oficina de Sakura.

— ¿Sucede algo, Naruto-san?

— No sé… cual es… la oficina. – Mierda, como le costaba pedir ayuda.

— La 15.

De nuevo se quedó como idiota.

— ¿No la recuerda? Pero si usted viene casi todos los días a visitarla. – lo miró extrañada.

— Lo que pasa es que hoy me golpee la cabeza muy fuerte mientras entrenaba… así que no recuerdo.

— Ah… ¿Seguro que no quiere revisarse? ¿Sabe, los golpes en la cabeza pueden provocar amnesia y otros males? – Demonios, la enfermera lo hacía del rogar.

— Sí, de veras.

— ¿Va a revisarse?

— ¡NO! – ya se había enfadado, por que hemos de saber que Sasuke no es de paciencia.

— ¿Perdón? – no entendió.

— Mierda… juró que si no estuviera en probatorio ya hubiera corrido su sangre… - musitó.

— ¿Qué desea donar su sangre? ¡Por que no lo dijo antes, sería grandioso, Naruto-san!

— ¡¿Qué?! – Mierda, es que como podía ser tan…

— Pase por aquí…

— ¡¡No quiero donar mi sangre!!

— ¡Naruto, silencio! – esa voz era muy familia. —Estamos en un hospital. – Sasuke se volteo poco a poco y vio a Sakura.

— Sakura-san, Naruto-san se golpeo la cabeza, no recuerda casi nada. – explicó la enfermera.

— ¿Enserio? – Sakura levantó una ceja.

— ¡No es cierto, Sakura!

— Oh, de veras que te has golpeado la cabeza… me has llamado por mi nombre de lleno. – lo jaló del brazo. — Ven, vamos a mi oficina, ahí te daré algo… - Sasuke sólo se dejó arrastrar.

— ¡Adiós, Naruto-san! – se despedía la enfermera de la recepción. — ¡Cuando quiera donar su sangre puede venir con confianza!

Sasuke sintió un escalofrió en la espalda al oír eso.

Llegaron y Sakura tomó una aguja que estaba en una camilla.

— Bueno, el tratamiento para la amnesia es uno mediante se usan muchas jeringas y…

— ¡De acuerdo, soy yo, Sasuke! – se convirtió.

— Sí, eso ya lo sabía. – Sakura meneo la cabeza en signo de resignación. — ¿Qué no se supone que debes estar con Naruto? escuche que él es tu tutor.

— Tenemos una misión, decidimos separarnos.

— Pero está completamente prohibido… – alegó ella. Sasuke no le hacía el mínimo caso al discurso que comenzaba a balbucear, sólo veía como su boca se movía de arriba a bajo, creando ademanes de palabras. Bajó poco a poco la vista y se topó con los pechos de la chica. Observó atento como su pecho subía y bajaba, como ese escote se entreabría y como la blanca piel de su cuello lo invitaba a ir ahí y arrancarle la ropa para quizás comenzar a… — ¡Sasuke! – el volteo a verla a la cara cuando la escuchó hablar fuerte. — ¡Mis ojos están aquí! – dijo señalándolos.

Sí, se había dado cuenta de la mirada escrutadora de Sasuke hacía ella.

— Sí, lo sé, son de color verde.

— Vaya descubrimiento. – dijo sarcástica ella. — Bueno, dime de una vez a que has venido, por que necesito seguir con mi trabajo.

— Pues la cosa es así. – tomó aire, no podía creer lo que haría. — Realmente prefiero ir a donde estás tú y quitarte la ropa a tirones, besarte el cuello y mordértelo con la pasión más pura del mundo, así como hacerte sentir mi vigor y obligarte a que enrolles tus piernas en torno a mi cintura. Quiero tocarte en cada rincón de tu cuerpo y hacerte el amor una y otra vez, hasta que caigas desfallecida… - Sakura se quedó completamente callada, no comentó nada. — Ah sí, y hacerte unas preguntas. – finalizó Sasuke.

— Ah… - dijo Sakura, totalmente en blanco. — Y… - su voz sonaba completamente neutral.

Sasuke espero su respuesta.

— ¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

— Sobre los amigos.

— ¿Y en que orden?

— Prefiero hacértelas de una vez, por que es posible que cuando terminemos estarás muy cansada y te quedaras dormida.

— De acuerdo. – se acercó a la puerta y le puso seguro. Luego, revisó todo los rincones en búsqueda de alguna cámara de vigilancia, al no encontrar nada se acercó a la recién lavaba alfombra que estaba en el piso de su oficina. — Bien, empieza de una vez. Por cierto… ¿No te molesta hacerlo en el suelo, verdad?

— No, para nada…

— Mmm, mejor así…

* * *

Naruto iba caminado por toda la aldea. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde pudiera estar Sasuke, ya tenía una hora buscándolo. ¡¿Cómo es que no podía encontrarlo?! Sí lo había buscado por sus lugares favoritos: El campo de entrenamiento, el Ichiruka´s Ramen, la tienda rosa, el puesto de tomates, Ichiruka´s Ramen de nuevo, una tienda porno, las aguas termales, Ichiruka´s Ramen otra vez… Ok, no estaba por ningún lado y él tenía que empezar con su parte de la misión de una maldita vez.

Decidió mejor posponerlo, seguro que Sasuke no se metería en problemas, no era tan estúpido, ¿O sí?

— Bien, estoy frente a la florería Yamanaka. – el clon que estaba a su lado en forma de Sasuke asintió. — Tenemos que entrar ahí y actuar desapercibidamente.

— De acuerdo… - le contestó su clon.

Naruto iba a entrar pero un pensamiento lo detuvo.

— Ahora que lo pienso bien yo no conozco a Ino tan bien como Sakura o Shikamaru. – se rascó la barbilla. — Seguro sospecharía y no quiero dejar al descubierto la misión.

El clon no decía nada, sólo se limitaba a escuchar.

— ¿Y que tal si…? No, no funcionaría, no creo que sea tan tonta como para no darse cuenta.

— Podemos disfrazarnos y así no nos reconocerá. – le dijo su Kage Bushin.

— ¡Sí! – Naruto sonrió. — Hay que hacer una actuación, será muy poco naruto en mí, pero ocasiones como estás requieren medias drásticas. – juntó sus manos. — Henge. – se trasformó en un hombre de traje de etiqueta, lentes de botella y dientes grandes. — Así no me reconocerá. – dijo y un montón de baba se escapó de su boca. — Pensándolo bien, debí haberme puesto frenos. – volteo a ver a su clon. — Sigues tú.

El clon se transformó en un claro ejemplo de una bailaría de Table Dance. Con todo y paños menores. Luego, sacó de una bolsa una cámara.

— Podemos fingir que somos de un programa. – le dijo su clon, a lo que Naruto asintió sorprendido. De veras que tenía un lado pervertido, tanto que sus clones también lograba adoptarlo.

— Está bien, pero procura actuar natural y a lo que es tu papel. – y entraron.

Al escuchar el tintineo de la puerta la chica dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y prestó atención a sus clientes.

— Bienvenidos a la florería Yamanaka, ¿Se les ofre…? – quedó con los ojos abiertos una vez que los vio mejor. — ¿…ce algo? - completó.

— ¡Hola! – saludo Naruto completamente convincente y hasta escupiendo baba. La chica sólo se cubrió con la mano para que no le cayera saliva. — ¡Yo y mi compañera somos del programa…! – se quedó corto, no había pensado en esa cuartada. Empezó a voltear a todos lados intentando inspirarse. — El programa… Cempasúchil blanco. – dijo mientras miraba de reojo una flor blanca de la cual desconocía todo.

— ¿Cempasúchil blanco? – ella alzó una ceja. — No había escuchado nunca de ese programa.

— Somos nuevos. – dijo el clon transformado en mujer y empezó a mover sus caderas. Naruto estaba que se moría.

— Sí y vinimos a Konoha a hacerle una entrevista a una de las Kunoichis más poderosas y hábiles de está aldea. – Naruto seguía actuando a la perfección.

— Oh. – Ino se sonrojó. — Son muy amables. – dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Qué te parece si empiezas? – su clon se acercó al marco de la puerta y empezó a restregarse el trasero en él. — ¿Hace un poco de calor no lo creen? – dijo mientras se abanicaba con la mano.

Ino estaba completamente sacada de onda y Naruto casi, casi tenía la sangre chorreando por la nariz. Maldita copia pervertida, obviamente el plan no era seducirse al él mismo.

— Emm-empecemos con al entrevis-ta. – tartamudeo Naruto, su atención tanto como la de Ino estaba fija en la mujer que estaba haciendo cosas sucias con la puerta.

La mujer comenzó a gemir y Naruto empezó a volverse loco.

— Oiga, ¿Esto es parte de la entrevista? – preguntó desconcertada Ino al ver como la chico comenzaba a restregarse la cámara por todo el cuerpo. — ¿Disculpe, me está escuchando? – Naruto no hacía caso alguno.

La chica comenzó a gemir más alto, Ino empezó a mirar desconfiada la escena.

— ¡Oye, si es un broma yo…!

— ¡Por Dios! – escuchó el grito de su padre detrás de ella.

La chica mujer se acercó al papá de Ino y subió una pierna en torno a su cintura, luego empezó hacerle círculos en el pecho al señor.

El señor Yamanaka estaba que se convulsionaba, Ino que se desmayaba y Naruto que se desangraba, ¿Hasta que punto llegó está situación?

La chica se separó del señor Yamanaka y comenzó a quitarse el sostén, ya iba a hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando el paso a dos hombres.

— ¡Yo! – dijo un hombre de mascara y un ojo cubierto por la bandana.

— Buenas tar… - Shikamaru se quedó paralizado.

Enfrente de ellos estaba una chica que se estaba desvistiendo y para colmo, un extraño hombre de lentes de botella estaba desangrándose por la nariz.

Kakashi se apresuró a sacar uno de sus libros y ojeo unas paginas, luego, volteo a ver a la chica.

— Dios, es justó como una vez pensé que sería.

La chica de los paños menores se volteo a Shikamaru y Kakashi y empezó a quitarse por completo el sostén, cuando ya lo había aflojado lo suficiente y se lo iba a quitar.

Naruto no aguantó más y deshizo su jutsu Henge. Al hacerlo él, el clon hizo lo mismo y se transformó en Naruto igual.

— ¡¡NARUTO!! – gritaron todos, en especial Ino.

— ¡¡Sólo era una broma!! – gritó el rubio intentando defenderse… ya estaba que, de ahí no salía vivo.

* * *

— Sakura-san, tiene paciente. – la enfermera golpeo la puerta de la pelirrosa.

— ¡Estoy muy ocupada! _Ah, así, así… - _musitó más bajó, por suerte la enfermera no la escuchó.

— ¿Sakura-san, se encuentra bien? Se escucha como muy agitada.

— ¡Sí, estoy muy bien! Mmm… - gimió.

— Pero tiene paciente…

— Estoy ocupada… - dijo algo ahogada.

— Pero es Naruto-san de nuevo, al parecer lo golpearon muy fuerte.

— _Mierda… - _mascullaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

**Continuara…**

**Bien, será suficiente por hoy... asi no se pervertiran más de lo necesario. Espero que lo hayasn disfrutado, sinceramente yo disfrute mucho escribirlo. Gracias por leer este fic...**

**Y ahora la pregunta estandar: ¿Mecere un comentario?**


	4. La Caballerosidad de los Shinobis

**Oh, que cosa... los estancamos con un Sasuke atrevido y un Nruto muy golpeado... ¿La mision será descubierta? Bueno, si quieren saber, lean...**

**Ah, y mchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado sus reviews, es muy estimulante... Gracias. Y ahora sí, continuemos. **

**

* * *

****4 – La Caballerosidad de los Shinobis. **

Estaba en una completa oscuridad… el lugar era de alguna manera muy familiar para él, podía oler la esencia de su propia persona en ese lugar. Comenzó a abrir los ojos una vez que se decidió.

— ¡Al fin, Naruto, despertaste! – exclamó Sasuke, quien leía a su lado. Estaban en su casa.

— ¿Sasuke? – veía nublado.

— Oye, ¿Te sientes bien? Por que honestamente eres un asco.

— No siento las piernas…

— Ah, sí… respecto a tus piernas… - pareció reflexionar lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Qué le pasa mis piernas? – preguntó preocupado por el tono de Sasuke.

— Te las rompieron, te pegaron muy fuerte en la cabeza y creo que una de tus clavículas está fuera de su lugar.

— Pues la cabeza la tengo bien… creo, y la clavícula sólo me pica, pero no creo que sea para más.

— Sí, bueno. – Sasuke lo miró con curiosidad. — Por cierto, Ino nos contó lo que pasó. – Naruto enrojeció.

— Créeme que ese maldito clon se tomó su papel muy enserio.

— Pues vaya…

— Nee, Sasuke… ¿Estabas con Sakura-chan en el hospital?

— Amm, sí, ella era a la que yo iba a interrogar. – dijo de manera muy disimulada.

—Oh y… ¿Descubriste algo?

— Sí, las respuestas están aquí. – sacó un pergamino. Naruto comenzó a leer. Sí, definitivamente era lo que esperaría de Sakura.

La chica opinaba que sus amigos debían ser aquellos en los cuales se puede confiar, aquellos con los que compartas lindas emociones y bla, bla…

— Bueno, las respuestas de Sakura ya las tenemos, faltan las de Yamanaka, Hyuuga y TenTen.

— Uff, pues yo creo que con Ino… ni me paró cerca de su aura.

En eso tocaron la puerta.

— Iré a abrir yo, de seguro no puedes levantarte de esa cama. – dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Pero en cuanto la abrió…

— ¡Naruto, que fue eso de ayer!

— ¡¿Es Kakashi-sensei?! – exclamó desde la cama, Kakashi ni bien había entrado a la casa del rubio ya había exclamado con sorpresa.

— ¡Claro que soy yo! – dijo mientras irrumpía en el hogar del Uzumaki.

Se acercó a su cama y lo miró demandante de alguna respuesta.

— Bueno es que yo… - no haya qué excusarle.

— ¡Sasuke! – oh, ahora la bomba era hacía él. — ¡¿Sabes por que Naruto hizo eso?!

Sasuke miró de soslayo a Naruto. Se suponía que no debían decir nada de la misión que Jiraiya le había encargado a Naruto… pero, pues… era Kakashi-sensei, ¿Sería conveniente?

— ¡¿Qué acaso no tienes ni la más mínima…?! – Sí, era mejor decirle de una vez.

— Fue idea de Ero-sennin. – se justificó Naruto, a lo que la alcoba quedó en total silencio.

— ¿De Jiraiya-sama? – Kakashi lo miró confundido.

— Sí, bueno, resulta que él me dejó un regalo… - y empezó a explicarle. En algunas partes Kakashi sudaba y en otras los miraba con cara acusadora. ¡Pero, hey, no era su culpa!

Bueno, quizás sí, digo, por seguir con esa misión siendo que Ero-sennin ya había muerto, sin embargo Naruto lo hacía por el amor a esos lazos afectivos que le guardaba al sannin. Eso era lo quería que los demás entendieran; no que era un degenerado… por que de seguro si la Hokage se enteraba…

Bueno, digamos que ahora mismo estaría bebiendo el té con Jiraiya en un rinconcito de nubes celestiales.

—… Y eso es todo, de veras.

Kakashi se quedó callado, bien, había sido algo apresurada su teoría de que Naruto había llegado a la edad en la que era necesario aconsejarle que debía usar protección y esas cosas. Pero ahora con lo que acababa de decirle…

— Sasuke. – Kakashi llamó a su viejo alumno. Este sólo elevó la vista para escuchar lo demás. — ¿Tú también estás metido en esto?

—…—

— Sasuke…

— Sí.

— Aja, lo sabía… al parecer han llegado a la edad de la perversión. ¡Oh, Sasuke! Esto no me lo esperaba de…

— ¡Oiga, algún día tenía que fijarme en alguna chica! Y supuse que esta sería una buena oportunidad.

— Sí, eso que ni que… por que la verdad empezaba a pensar que eras gay, teme.

— Cállate, Naruto. No ayudas.

Kakashi miró a sus muchachos por unos segundos más.

— Bien, entonces está decidido.

Naruto y Sasuke lo miraron al mismo tiempo con interrogantes en la cabeza.

— ¿Decidido, qué?

— Me uniré a ustedes… - dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa debajo de la mascara

— Bromea, ¿Verdad, Kakashi-sensei? – Naruto lo miró con sospecha.

—No, no es ninguna broma.

— ¿Y cual sería la razón para que usted…? – intentó averiguar Sasuke.

— ¡Ah, vamos! Yo también soy un hombre, además se me hace interesante este proyecto… la verdad siempre dije que Jiraiya-sama tenía buenas ideas. – Claro, sí se la pasaba todo el día leyendo los libros de Jiraiya, cuando no Kakashi.

— Eh, pues no sé.

— ¡Vamos! – volvió a pedir el jounin. — Además Sasuke también está enredado en esto, ¿Me dirás que yo no puedo? – Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke.

El pelinegro no hizo mucho afán de impedirle la entrada a este (Desde ahora) extraño club.

— De acuerdo, puede entrar, supongo que nos será de ayuda.

Pero la puerta volvió a ser golpeada.

— Yo abro. – Kakashi se acercó a la puerta.

Naruto y Sasuke quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

— _¡Shikamaru-kun! – _pudieron escuchar a Kakashi del otro extremo de la puerta.

— ¡¿Shikamaru?! – Naruto se exaltó.

— Naruto, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Shikamaru entró a su alcoba con esa mirada de "El mundo es muy problemático, en este momento preferiría ver las nubes". Era obvio que Shikamaru no iba a tratar el asunto de su salud. Naruto podía verlo en su cara…

— Bien… - musitó apenas.

— Lo diré sin rodeos. – dijo el Nara de una manera convincente. — Esto es muy problemático y molesto para mí, ya que no me importa lo que hagas, pero supongo que es conveniente de que te enteres de que Ino le fue con el cuento a la Hokage y es probable que todo la aldea lo sepa ya.

— ¡¡Qué?! – Naruto no podía estar más apenado.

— Bueno, Naruto, no es para menos, realmente es fue la escena más Icha Icha que he visto en años. – Como que Kakashi no le apoyaba mucho.

¡Zas! La puerta volvió a abrirse.

— ¡¡Naruto!! – era un grito de euforia, no de enojo. El grito se vio acompañado de un ladrido.

— ¡¡Naruto-kun, por la flama de la juventud!! ¡¿Es cierto lo que se rumora de ti?! – bien, no hace falta decir que ese era el tan prestigiado pupilo de Gai.

Dos los ninjas entraron en la habitación de Naruto sin ceremonias.

— Chicos, si siguen entrando así tendré que conseguirme otra puerta. – comentó Naruto al verlos a todos rodeando su cama.

Kiba, Akamaru y Rock Lee habían llegado a la casa, realmente toda la aldea lo sabía.

— Vaya, Usuratonkachi, te has hecho muy famoso. – dijo Sasuke con un tono burlón.

— Oye, Naruto, nos enteramos que hiciste una hazaña increíble en las narices de Ino. – festejó Kiba.

— ¿Es cierto, Naruto-kun? – preguntó Lee.

— Pueden apostarlo, si no, Ino no lo hubiera dejado así. – agregó Shikamaru. Naruto se puso rojo.

— Por cierto, Shikamaru, ¿Tsunade-sama está investigando el caso de Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke para variar en toda esta conversación.

— Sólo me dijo que en cuanto Naruto pudiera caminar fuera a su oficina.

— Me va a sermonear… - respiró pesado el rubio.

— ¿Pero por que lo hiciste? – Ups, esa pregunta que acababa de formular Lee era el meollo del asunto. El Por qué de esto era la respuesta a esa inteligente pregunta.

¡Por kami! ¿Quién le va a creer que esto había sido sólo de broma? Exactamente.

Nadie.

Nadie es tan estúpido como para hacerle esa broma a Yamanaka, por lo menos no por ocurrencia. Naruto tenía que tener una buena, muy buena razón para hacer eso.

— ¿Y bien? – Kiba intentó presionar a Uzumaki para que soltara la sopa. Naruto buscó las miradas de Sasuke y Kakashi para que lo apoyaran.

— Bueno, Naruto, piensa en esto como una forma de facilitarte el trabajo. – dijo su sensei.

— De acuerdo… - suspiró. — Jiraiya me dejó un pergamino, en el pergamino venía descrita una misión que se SUPONE sólo era para mí. La misión consistía en que, cuando yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad, tenía que hacer una profunda investigación con el titulo "Lo que una chica quiere"… - siguió con el relato. Lee, Kiba y Shikamaru lo estaban tomando de manera confusa. Era muy raro.

Al fin Naruto terminó de contar aquello.

Los shinobis se quedaron en silencio.

— Sería bueno su ayuda. – dijo Sasuke. – Naruto está en condiciones deplorables, no puede arriesgarse a ser atrapado en pleno acto, además ya sospecharían de él.

— ¿Estás tratando de decir que… nos unamos a ustedes? – preguntó Nara.

— Sería muy efectivo.

— ¿Y para que quieres que nos unamos? ¿Apoco te interesan estás cosas a ti? – Kiba miraba con sorna a Sasuke.

— El clan debe resurgir. – fue lo único que dijo.

— Pero los temas que implica el pergamino son cosas de estimaciones… Bueno, no estoy seguro si el sexo sea de estimación, pero en lo que respecta al amor y la amistad sí. – defendió Lee.

— Sólo lo hago por el clan, es como un pequeño pasatiempo, no estoy muy interesando es esas cosas absurdas que dices… - le cuestionó a Lee, tratando de dejarle en claro que seguía siendo un chico frío.

Kakashi miraba por la ventana, estaba absorto de las conversaciones de los ninjas. Parecía estar distraído con algo.

— ¿Qué tanto ves por la ventana, Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó Naruto, que yacía postrado en la cama.

A Sasuke pareció llamarle la atención la acción de soslayo de Kakashi hacía él.

— Nada, sólo veía las _flores_.

De nuevo el silencio…

— Bueno… - Kiba interrumpió el estrepitoso silencio que se había instalado entre ellos. — Creo que… sería divertido.

— ¡Kiba-kun! – Kakashi lo miró sorprendido. — ¿Vas a entrar?

— Bueno, creo que sería interesante… así nos ahorraríamos los ridículos. ¿No es así Akamaru? – el perro consintió lo que había dicho su amo.

— ¡Kiba-kun tiene razón! ¡¡Por la flama de nuestra juventud que arde en nuestros corazones juveniles!! ¡Yo me apunto! Digo, puede ser divertido y realmente todo un desafío. – gritó emocionado Lee, de pronto toda la atención se dirigió hacia Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué dices, Shikamaru? – preguntó Naruto.

— Es muy problemático.

— ¡¡Vamos, hombre!! – trató de animar Kiba. — Hazlo por diversión, sólo para que después se te faciliten las cosas.

— No gracias. – intentó irse pero Kakashi lo detuvo en la salida.

— Shikamaru-kun, sé que a ti no te llaman la atención estás cosas, pero te aseguro que si nos ayudas, por lo menos no a delatar esta misión secreta te mostrare el valle más hermoso de toda la villa para ver nubes.

— ¿Te gustan las nubes? – preguntó Naruto extrañado de su sensei.

— Vamos, ¿Por qué crees que llego tarde? – Ok, esto puede ser verdad o simplemente una simple excusa como las demás… pero todo lo que sea necesario para hacer que Shikamaru contribuya.

— ¿Y bien? – Sasuke se impaciento ante tal monotonía.

— Amm… - pareció pensarlo. Ahora que lo razonaba bien; necesitaba un nuevo lugar para ver las nubes, por que su lugar preferido había sido roto por una tormenta pasada y verdaderamente le daba una flojera del demonio repáralo. Oh, ¿Qué más da? Sé trata de la palabra de Hatake Kakashi, no. Mejor, así no tendría que levantarse temprano para reparar esa cosa. — De acuerdo, entro… pero no cuente conmigo para andar espiando chicas por ahí. Es muy problemático.

— De acuerdo, gracias, Shikamaru-kun. – Kakashi le guiñó un ojo.

— Está bien, sólo déjeme pasar.

— Espera, Shikamaru… - Naruto lo detuvo. — Te necesito.

— Ay, vamos, quiero ir a desayunar. – volvió a decir con su tono casual el Nara.

— Si bien no hemos dado cuenta cada uno de ustedes está en los respectivos grupos de Hinata, Ino, TenTen… eso me da una idea. – decía astutamente el chico rubio.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, dobe? – preguntó curioso Sasuke, no era muy de Naruto ponerse a formular planes.

— Cada uno de ellos puede ir a preguntarle a su compañera que es lo que quiere de los amigos, ya saben, como dice en el pergamino.

— ¿Y ustedes le van a preguntar a Sakura-san? – argumentó Lee.

— Ya tenemos las respuestas de Sakura. – agregó Sasuke. — Faltan la de sus compañeras.

— ¿Y por que sólo a nuestras compañeras? – dijo Kiba algo fastidiado.

— Por que es muy molesto andar preguntándole a chicas que no conocemos. – respondió Sasuke por Naruto.

— Eso mismo. – Naruto sonrió con inocencia.

— De acuerdo… - masculló Kiba. — Vamos, Akamaru, le preguntaremos a Hinata. – y salieron por la ventana.

— ¡Yo le preguntare a TenTen! – Lee emprendió la carrera hacía el campo de entrenamiento.

Shikamaru se quedó callado enfrente de la puerta.

— Ni de broma le pregunto a Ino.

— ¡Anda, Shikamaru! – pidió Naruto. — Recuerda el lugar hermoso que Kakashi-sensei te dijo. – lo tentó.

— Mmm, ok, ok… pero conste que si no le saco nada no es mi culpa. – y se fue tan casual como siempre.

— Bueno, yo me tengo que ir… - Kakashi bostezó. – Ayer tuve un día difícil. – desapareció con un puff.

— Interesante forma de solucionar un problema, eh, Teme. – comentó a Naruto a Sasuke, quien se sentaba a leer de nuevo.

— Sí, como sea. – ahí va de nuevo, ignorando a la gente.

* * *

Esto era algo que jamás se había imaginado que haría. Se había dejado llevar por la emoción del momento y ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada con una confundida TenTen enfrente de él mirándolo como a un loco.

— ¿Emm… qué? – volvió a preguntar la chica de las armas. Lee le había preguntado algo hace unos segundos, pero lo dijo de tal manera que no lo entendió.

— Que si… - se centró en lo que iba a hacer, ¡Era TenTen! No podía pensar en otra cosa. — ¿Cómo te gustan los amigos? – preguntó de una vez.

— Amm, pues… supongo que amables, que te ayudan cuando más los necesitas y que te respeten… ¿Pero para que lo preguntas? Tú y yo somos amigos desde hace varios años, no será que… - TenTen se quedó muda. ¿Acaso Lee sufría una faceta de depresión por "X" motivo?

Bueno, podría ser. No era doctora, pero tal vez…

— ¿Y como te gusta que sean los amigos en los rangos íntimos? – volvió a preguntar Lee.

Sí, Lee, pasaba por una edad de prejuicios. Era como la pubertad, cuando apenas se está originando la identidad… ¡Oh, pobre Lee! Debía estar inseguro de si mismo.

— Lee, no tienes por que sentirte mal… son cosas de la vida, cosas que solemos padecer los humanos.

— ¿Mande? – Lee alzó una ceja.

— Nada es perfecto en ese mundo; y que te sientas inseguro de ti mismo sólo te hace caer en la negación. Recuerda que nos tienes a Neji y a mí… y a Gai-sensei también, aunque son demasiados cercanos que no hace falta mencionarlo.

Entonces Lee cayó en cuenta. Claro, TenTen había confundido (De una manera muy extraña) las cosas. Rápidamente se dio a la tarea de arreglar su error.

— ¡No, TenTen! – exclamó en medio del discurso de su amiga. — Creo que equivocas las cosas. Yo no…

— Lee, Lee, Lee… - zarandeo la cabeza. — Tomate las cosas con calma, ¿Sí? – le puso su mano en el hombro. — Relájate y vive la vida.

Y con la misma se fue a su casa. Rock Lee se quedó completamente sacado de onda. Vaya que TenTen había confundido las cosas.

—¡¡Pero TenTen, aún no me respondes de lo intimo!! – gritó cuanto la chica ya se hallaba lejos.

— ¡…Pienso igual! – le alcanzó a responder. Ya estaba algo lejos.

— Oh, vaya…

— Lee… - una voz suave y pastosa lo interrumpió. — ¿Qué quiere decir eso de "Intimo"?

— ¿Neji?

Oh-oh… Lee tiene problemas.

Tal vez no fue muy caballeroso preguntar eso a TenTen…

* * *

Shikamaru se encontraba enfrente de la florería de Ino. Aún podía sentir la ira de la joven y podía hasta oír los huesos de Naruto quebrándose.

Realmente no se animaba a entrar a la florería y preguntar tan casualmente a Ino que si qué pensaba o qué quería de sus amigos. Tenía que idear un plan… ¡Pero eso sí! Un plan que no fuera como el de Naruto, por que se vio que no le había funcionado.

Junto sus manos como siempre lo hacía y comenzó a pensar.

— Shikamaru. – la voz de cierta chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Ino.

— Ino. – fue lo único que le dijo, estaba algo distraído. Rápidamente la escaneo de pies a cabeza. Evaluó los pros y contras y decidió arriesgarse. — Ino, tengo que preguntarte algo. – dijo de manera casual. La chica no mostró anomalía, bien, hasta todo iba bien.

— ¿Si? – alzó una ceja y se dirigió a la puerta de la tienda. — Ven, tengo que trabajar.

Ambos entraron.

Para alivio de Shikamaru no había nadie en la florería, lo que haría menos raro el asunto… desde su punto de vista.

— ¿Y bien, que es lo que me querías preguntar?

— Es algo un poco inusual… pero de eso depende una encuesta que me mandó hacer Tsunade-sama. – Ok, había dicho lo primero que se le había ocurrido.

— ¿Ah sí? – Ino lo miró interesada.

— Sí, trata sobre las amistades, es para mejorar la convivencia es los equipos de genins recientes.

— Si es para los niños, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

— Tsunade-sama me dijo que le preguntara a alguien de confianza. Los resultados de esta encuesta se aplicaran a los equipos para evaluar su desempeño en equipo.

— Mmm, de acuerdo… ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

— Bien, está es la pregunta… ¿Qué quieres de tus amigos?

Ino se quedó pensativa… ¿Qué quería de sus amigos? Poco a poco la respuesta se le formulo en la cabeza.

— Que sean originales, que nos tengamos confianza y respeto y que te ayuden en cuanto menos lo esperas… - fue lo primero que salio de su boca.

— ¿Es todo?

— Bueno, es desde mi punto de vista, pero si quieres las puede moldear para los niños.

— No, con eso basta. – se dirigió a la puerta.

Excelente, el plan había resultado tal y como lo pensó. No por nada era un genio con un IQ de 200.

* * *

Era el turno de Kiba. Estaba enfrente de la gran mansión Hyuuga y aún no respondían a su llamado a la puerta de hace cinco minutos.

— Vaya… - volteo a ver a su acompañante. — Tal parece que no hay nadie en casa, Akamaru. – el perro le movió la cola y asintió con la cabeza. — Ni hablar, tendremos que venir después…

Se montó en el lomo de Akamaru y se ajustó para salir corriendo pero…

— ¿Kiba-san? – la puerta se abrió después de un rato. Kiba volteo hacia la persona que lo había llamado.

— ¡Oh, Hanabi-chan! – dijo enérgico y con su habitual tono de compañerismo. — Estaba buscando a Hinata. ¿De casualidad no está en casa?

— Sí… iré por ella. – se perdió en los pasajes de la casa.

— Mmm, ni siquiera un "Buenas tardes" o un "¿Gusta pasar?"; se ve que Hinata es la única chica con buenos modales aquí. – le musitó a su perro en la oreja. Akamaru ladro correspondiendo lo que su amo le había comentado.

— Kiba-kun, hola, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – le dijo Hinata amablemente. Sorprendiendo a Inuzuka de un momento para otro.

— ¡¡Ah, Hinata, hola!! – gritó el chico frenéticamente.

— Emm… hola. – volvió a decir ella con su pasiva voz.

— Hinata, he venido aquí por que… emm… - se rascó la cabeza. Hinata sólo ladeo la cabeza esperando lo que sea que iba a decirle.

— ¿No quieres pasar? Papá, Hanabi y yo estábamos en medio de una ceremonia de té…

— "_¿Ceremonia del té? Oh, vaya… con razón no abrían… ¡¡Un momento...!! Conociendo al padre de Hinata me va a fusilar por haberlos interrumpido… la verdad es que siempre me dio miedo" – _pensó Kiba mientras se sumía en el silencio.

— ¿Kiba-kun? – Hinata seguía mirándolo extrañada.

— Bueno, Hinata, he venido a preguntarte algo que tal vez te parezca tonto, pero pues… - sonrió bobamente. — ¿Qué te gusta de un amigo?

— Emm… pues… - se quedó pensativa. — Me gusta que sea una persona que se lleve bien contigo. Que no te juzgue y que sea merecedor de la confianza del otro… es decir, una linda amistad… pero no entiendo por qué… - Kiba estaba escribiendo en una libreta lo que su compañera le había dicho.

— Muy bien… - se echo a correr de la nada, dejando a la Hyuuga más confundida de lo que estaba. — ¡¡… No veremos mañana en el entrenamiento!! – alcanzó a escuchar a Kiba.

— H-hai. – dijo solamente.

— Hinata-nee-chan. – Hanabi estaba a un lado de ella. — Tú amigo es todo un caballero. – Oh, sí, una de las virtudes de Hanabi era hablar con sarcasmo.

* * *

Era de noche, la luna se podía ver en su máximo esplendor. En estos momentos nuestro Uchiha de ojos negros se hallaba saltando de casa en casa. Se dirigía a la casa de cierta personita.

Llegó al lugar que buscaba, entró delicadamente sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Escaneo la zona… no había peligro. Se adentró en la habitación, que, para ser precisos era femenina, y con una velocidad envidiable se hallaba justo al lado de la cama de la alcoba.

Observó un cuerpo recostado en la cama. Tenía una sabana cubriéndole el cuerpo. Con cuidado de no despertar a la persona que dormitaba ahí, estiró su mano y poco a poco comenzó a sacarle la sabana. La persona al darse cuenta de la perdida de abrigo comenzó a moverse.

Sasuke no se movió, sólo la observó.

Tenía sus rozados cabellos esparcidos por la almohada, la piel tal blanca y suave, ese molesto camisón de seda… ¡Dios, si fuera por él, ahora mismo ese camisón estaría en el suelo! Haciéndole compañía a su ropa.

Observó el rostro de la chica y sonrió de lado. Miró sus labios y sed incontrolable se apoderó del él. Lentamente acercó su rostro al de la muchacha, estaba a punto de besarla pero…

— No lo hagas. – la voz seca de Sakura lo detuvo de golpe.

— ¿Sabías que estaba aquí? - Ella asintió. — Entonces no habrá problema si trato de… - ella volvió a detenerlo antes de que le acercara los labios. — ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó confundido.

— Lo entiendo de Naruto… él sólo quiere honrar a Jiraiya-sama… pero tú. – lo encaró. — No lo haces por razones afectivas, lo haces por razones biológicas, egoístas…

— ¿Qué? - ¡¡Cómo demonios ella sabía de…?!

— Te escuche cuando hablabas con Lee-san. – su mirada no detonaba emoción alguna. — ¿Así que sólo es por el clan?

— Pero… - de un momento a otro se quedó sin excusa. — Yo sólo…

— No quiero oírlo. – dijo ella, mientras daba algunos pasos de donde estaba Sasuke y se acercaba a la ventana. — Vete.

— ¿Por qué estás tan mojigata? Ayer no te quejabas mucho que digamos en el consultorio… - trataba de sacarle los colores y tomar el control de la situación. Oh, sí… no hay nada más excitante para un cazador que tener acorralada a su presa.

— Mmm… - murmuró sin importancia, algo que desconcertó a Sasuke. — Para mí sólo fue sexo… es todo.

Sasuke la miró desconcertada… ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Pero sí… ella había gemido su nombre, la había hecho suya… ambos lo habían disfrutado… Ella no podía hablar en serio. Quizás intentaba engañarlo. Quizás se sentía dolida por lo que le dijo a Lee.

¿Pero que hacía ella a esa hora en la casa de Naruto?

Oh, cierto… Naruto era su amigo, y suponiendo que siendo ella medico y él estando en tan graves condiciones iría a visitarlo… claro.

Sin embargo… aún si las palabras de Sakura fueran ciertas no podía dejarse ganar tan fácil. Tenía que confundirla y hacerla caer a sus pies de nuevo. ¿Con que sólo sexo eh? Ya lo veremos.

Sasuke apareció enfrente de Sakura. La tomó de las muñecas sin que ella pudiera evitarlo y luego, como por magia la aprisionó en el colchón de la cama, él sobre ella.

— Hmp… - gruñó victorioso. Mierda, estaba excitándose de nuevo.

— Quítate de encima. – la voz de Sakura sonaba molesta. Sasuke no le respondió… por que la verdad no sabía que decirle. — ¿No piensas hacerlo? – dijo Haruno indignada por la indisposición del chico.

Sasuke sólo gruñó como respuesta. ¡Por Kami! Tenerla así, debajo de él y con tan poca ropa… definitivamente lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sakura por su parte no estaba como él. Decidida a mostrar que tenía dignidad, juntó chakra en sus piernas y brazos; y de un solo empujón, Sasuke salio volando. Se estrelló contra la pared. No demoró en levantarse y mirarla indignada.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

— Sí en realidad me quieres… - empezó a decir y Sasuke la miró intrigado. — Conquístame, haber que tan bueno eres para hacerlo. Eso es lo que yo, como chica, quiero…

— ¿Bromeas, no? ¿Yo? ¿Seguir ese tonto pergamino?

— No fue lo que les dijiste a Kakashi y Naruto. – Mierda, sabía mucho más de lo que pensó.

— Tientas a la suerte.

— Como si me importara. – ok, estaba siendo una batalla reñida. — Soy un ninja, los ninjas tentamos a la suerte todo el tiempo.

Sasuke sólo respiró profundamente.

— Hay más chicas en esta aldea.

— ¿Entonces que haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí? – Sí, lo estaba desafiando. — Si tantas chicas hay, entonces ve con ellas… - se dio media vuelta, dejando a Sasuke detrás. — Yo ya te he dicho lo que quiero… ahí tú si lo haces o no. – su mascara de frialdad era perfecta. Sasuke sólo se le quedó mirando. — Ahora vete, antes de que les tenga que decirle a los Anbus que Uchiha Sasuke está fuera sin su tutor.

Sasuke hizo un mohín con la boca y salio de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado.

Sakura se recostó en la cama limpiándose las lágrimas. Realmente no tenía intensiones de hacerlo… pero de un momento a otro sintió la necesidad. No permitiría que Sasuke jugara con ella, por eso ella entraría al juego igual… aunque el estar dentro fuera duro.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía que _conquistar_ a Sakura Haruno si quería estar con ella… esa era la condición.

**Continuara…**

**Amm, no sé, creo que me salio más grande de lo que pense... ¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Está gustandoles? Pues si es asi, les dejo la siguiente pregunta:**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	5. Nosotros tambien sentimos amor

****

Hola publico conocerdor, gracias por venir aqui y perder su tiempo leyendo este humilde fic. Hay antes de comenzar quiero hacerles una advertencia... ¡Tendran que tener pantalones de acero! Por que el capitulo de hoy será muy, muy intrigante... y bueno.. emm...

Gracias y Comenzamos:

**

* * *

****5 –Nosotros también sentimos amor.**

Naruto había despertado con un leve cosquilleo en el cuello. Tuvo que abrir los ojos para toparse con…

— ¡¡Me lleva el diablo, una araña!! – se sacudió bruscamente y salio disparado de la cama al baño. Al sentirse seguro suspiró, pero la calma no le duro mucho cuando…

— Emm… ¿Te molesta? – Naruto volteo hacía atrás. Sasuke estaba con una toalla cubriéndole medio cuerpo y por lo visto con el cabello mojado.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke! – se avergonzó. — Lo siento yo no… - se le quedó mirando.

— ¿Te importaría?

— Sí, claro… - se encaminó a la puerta. — Por cierto… ¿Eso es un mordisco? - dijo mientras apuntaba al pecho del Uchiha con el dedo.

— ¡Dije que te largaras! – el Sharingan ya comenzaba a dar muchas vueltas.

— ¡Ya, ya, mensaje captado! – salio como alma que lleva el diablo.

Una vez solo en el baño suspiró. Se miró en el espejo y observó, en efecto, tenía un mordisco, Sakura se lo había hecho la vez que ellos… emm, pues… ya saben. Eso lo hizo recordar lo de anoche.

Sakura realmente hablaba en serio. Nunca la había visto tan segura en su vida.

Para desgracia de Sasuke… no es que le molestara esa actitud de la chica hacia él. Es sólo que… emm, ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Le pateaba el hígado?

Por alguna extraña razón sentía un enfado difícil de explicar, y lo único que se le venía a la mente era la conversación de anoche.

— Mujeres… - dijo para si mientras se lavaba la cara una vez más.

* * *

— Mmm… - el murmullo de Kakashi daba a entender que estaba enfadado.

— Oiga, Kakashi-sempai, ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Yamato con amabilidad.

— Estoy un poco aburrido… - bostezó.

— Debería entrenar un poco, para que no se aburra.

— En estos momentos no tengo muchas ganas de entrenar, Tenzou.

— Oh, ya veo… - Yamato también se recostó en la banca de aquel parque en el que se encontraba ambos Ex–Anbus.

— ¡¡Kakashi-san!! – de entre los cielos azules emerge la hermosa bestia verde con cejas pobladas; Rock Lee.

— Ah, pero si es Lee-kun. – dijo Yamato al ver la enérgica cara del muchacho de mallas verdes.

— ¿Lee-kun? – Kakashi alzó la vista para toparse con la ardiente de este joven el cual desconozco su origen. — ¿Sucede algo?

— Naruto-kun pidió que nos reuniéramos.

— ¿Apoco ya puede moverse?

— Un poco, Sasuke-san le ayuda a estar de pie y mantener cerrada la boca. – dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

— Mmm, ya veo. – se levantó. — Yamato, nos veremos al rato, en este momento tengo algo que hacer.

— De acuerdo, Kakashi-sempai. – movió la cabeza en forma de despedida.

— Bien, vamos, Lee-kun. – y ambos shinobis se fueron por los árboles y tejados brincando.

— ¿A dónde irán esos dos? – un joven de piel nívea, ojos perlados y cabellos largo y castaño veía como su compañero de equipo, Rock Lee, corría con entusiasmo junto a Hatake Kakashi.

— Neji-san. – saludó Yamato, quien aún se encontraba sentado en la banca.

— Yamato-san, hola. – hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo.

— ¿Vienes a dar un paseo?

— Algo así, quede con TenTen de vernos aquí…

— ¿Irán a entrenar? – Ok, algo me dice que Yamato tiene muchas ganas de entrenar y nadie lo pela. Pobre hombre.

— ¿Entrenar? – la mente de Neji hizo una maraña de dobles sentidos acerca de esa palabra. Por que si más no recordaba siempre usaba la palabra o la frase: "Iremos a entrenar" para ir por ahí con TenTen y… ejem… no quiero entrar en detalles gracias.

— ¿Pasa algo, Neji-san? Esta muy rojo.

— No, no es nada. – excusó rápidamente.

En ese momento se acordó del suceso de ayer… ¿Qué hacía Rock Lee con _su novia _teniendo una charla de intimidades?

Sí, bueno, no le sonaba nada bien la palabra _Intimidar. _Es decir, sólo esperaba que TenTen no dijera algo que lo pudiera comprometer y de eso tenía que averiguar si no le había dicho algo a Lee.

Por que ayer no pudo saberlo gracias a que llegó Gai.

**Flash back… **

— _Lee, ¿Por qué le preguntabas esas cosas a TenTen? – le dijo Neji un poco intrigado. _

— _Ah, eso… - Lee comenzó a sudar. No era __**nada **__fácil engañar a Neji; eso lo sabía muy bien. _

_Una vez él y TenTen intentaron hacerle una prueba, ya saben, para variar en el grupo. Esto pasó cuando todavía Neji y TenTen no salían, por lo que eso daba un poco más de ventaja, ya que el joven Hyuuga no conocía tan bien a TenTen como lo es actualmente. _

_En fin…_

_Los dos estudiantes de Gai le hicieron un cuento de que hoy no iba haber entrenamiento por que Gai se había lastimado un tobillo con una piedra. Realmente la intención de ambos era probar si Neji era lo suficientemente crédulo como para creerle, así no habría confusión en una misión o algo por el estilo. Qué se yo, ellos tenían sus motivos para hacerlo. _

_Lamentablemente para Lee y TenTen, Neji no cayó en la trampa, supo rápidamente que se trataba de una especia de broma o algo por el estilo, así que no caería. Uff, esto nos confirmaba que Neji seguía siendo el mismo genio de siempre. _

— _¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar Neji. _

— _Bueno, yo… - tragó saliva. No podía decirle lo de la misión, sería como romper una promesa y él JAMÁS rompe una promesa. — Era… _

_Neji alzó una ceja. Esperaba que no fuera una especie de broma o algo así, ya que en este momento no toleraba mucho la presencia de otro espécimen masculino cerca de su chica. _

— _¿Qué era? – Demonios, Neji había usado su voz aterciopelada, cuando Neji usaba su voz aterciopelada era que se estaba impacientando. Tarde o temprano tendría que cantar… _

_¿Lo haría?_

— _¡¡Lee!! – nunca en toda su vida la voz de su maestro había sonado tan dulce. A Lee nunca le había gustado guardarle secretos a sus amigos. Sin embargo esta vez sentía que debía hacerlo, ya que le había prometido a Naruto que no diría ni una sola palabra. _

— _¡¡Gai-sensei!! – le respondió con la misma intensidad, ignorando a Neji por completo. _

— _¡Lee! – Gai llegó ante sus dos alumnos y los miró curioso. — Que oportuno Lee… ¿Recuerdas sobre aquella pelea de box que tú y yo tuvimos, y que apostamos una cena?_

— _Sí, la recuerdo. _

— _Pues espero que tengas dinero, por que tú y yo vamos a comer un gran banquete esta noche. – luego se dirigió a Neji. — Neji, ¿Nos acompañaras a bañar nuestra juvenil alma en los perfumes culinarios y tomar parte de este ritual de ingesta junto a nosotros?_

_Neji tenía una súper gota en la cabeza. Gai era muy exagerado con las cosas; y más al momento de decirlas. _

— _Emm… - la alarma de un reloj sonó en el crepúsculo. Neji dirigió su vista a su muñeca para toparse con un reloj. — Umm… ahora no puedo, Hiashi-sama quería tener una cena familiar junto a toda la familia Hyuuga, rama principal y secundaría. _

— _Oh… - Gai entendía. — Entonces diviértete, nosotros iremos por ahí a comer un rato. ¡Vamos Lee! – y se lo llevó casi a rastras. _

_Neji sólo miró como esos dos se perdían entre las calles de la aldea. Oh, bueno, se lo podía preguntar después o incluso a la misma TenTen, no creía que tuviera inconveniente. Pero por el momento se marcharía a la cena de los Hyuugas, no quería quedar mal frente a su tío. _

_Seria mejor irse de una vez… ya después encontraría estás cosas con más calma. _

**Fin de flash back…**

— ¿Neji-san? ¿Neji-saaan? – Yamato parecía un idiota llamando una y otra vez.

— ¿Qué? – Dios, como le hace para hacerse el cool.

— Su cita está aquí desde hace cinco minutos y usted parece perdido en el mundo de Oz.

— ¿Oz? ¿Es un nuevo cereal?

— ¡Neji! – la voz de una chica lo llamó exasperada.

— ¡TenTen! – ups, un mal momento para ayudar con su travesía a la pequeña Dorotti, Neji. — Hola, cariño, ¿Qué tal el clima?

— Oh muy bien, parece que a llove… ¡¡No me cambies de tema!!

— Lo siento, estaba algo distraído.

— Sí, mucho. – lo miró con interrogantes.

Neji decidió mejor prestarle atención a ella. Así pudo disfrutar del atuendo que ella llevaba. Traía una linda falda, algo raro en TenTen ya que ella era una chica de acción en todo momento. La falda no era ni muy corta ni muy larga, era perfecta para una cita con Neji. Traía una rica blusa de tirantes y top que le hacía juego; y por si fuera poco estaba peinada en una coleta. ¡¡Una coleta!! Y TenTen nunca abandonaba su tan tradicional peinado.

— Luces muy linda. – fue el comentario de Neji para TenTen.

— Oh, gracias. – dijo algo apenada. — ¿Nos vamos?

— Sí…

En fin, comenzaron a perderse por entre los árboles del parque, mientras Yamato los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Oye, Neji.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Y que vinimos a hacer al parque?

— Entrenar…

* * *

Unas sombras entraron en la habitación del que sería el próximo Hokage. Algunas venían dormidas y otras un tanto sonrientes.

— Naruto, Lee-kun dice que nos mandas llamar. – Kakashi entró en la habitación del rubio. Naruto todavía no se recuperaba del todo, todavía le costaba caminar y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba sentado.

Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de animales como las arañas, cosas sobrenaturales como los fantasmas y la ira de Sakura… era capaz de correr hasta la Suna y esconderse debajo del escritorio de Gaara.

— Sí, pensé que podrían darme sus avances de ayer.

— Aquí esta el mío. – dijo Kiba, dándole a Naruto una pequeña libreta. El Jinchuuriki comenzó a repasar lo que estaba escrito.

— Un kilo de carne de cerdo, ½ kilo de huevos, un litro de leche… Wow, no sabía que Hinata pensara eso de sus amigos, deben ser realmente unos cretinos.

— ¿Qué? – Kiba le arrebató la libreta. La hojeo un poco y luego se la volvió a dar a Naruto. — Esta es… lo siento, se me olvido cortar la del mandado.

— Oh, así esta mejor. – leyó en silencio. — Umm, de alguna manera creo que si son las palabras de Hinata y no las de Kiba.

— ¡Y por que haría eso yo!

— No sé, yo no soy el de problemas de identidad aquí. – dijo Naruto suspirando con elocuencia.

— Problemas de identidad tu abuela… ¡Voy a…!

— Ya basta, chicos. – calmó Kakashi. — Lee-kun, Shikamaru-kun, ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

— Yo bien. – Shikamaru dio una hoja de papel con las respuestas de Ino.

— ¡Igual yo! – alzó su pulgar al aire y los deslumbró con su increíble sonrisa.

Naruto las leyó en silencio. Después se dirigió a ellos.

— Vaya, al parecer piensan un poco similar.

— Son mujeres. – justificó Shikamaru. — Así son las chicas, muy sentimentales.

— Concuerdo con él, ¿No es así Kiba? – Naruto volvía a molestarlo.

— ¡Yo no soy una chica! – le gritó harto de sus indirectas e intentos por molestarlo.

— Bueno, el siguiente tema es… - Naruto abrió el pergamino. — Es… amor.

— ¡¿Amor?! – la voz de Shikamaru, Kiba y Kakashi se quedaron al aire.

Mientras que Lee tenía los ojos llenos de corazones y Sasuke seguía igual de callado que siempre.

— ¡¡Oh, el amor!! – gritó contentó Lee. — ¡No hay más grande amor que el de un alumno y su maestro! ¡Así como el de una bella mujer que se le puede definir como el más bello de los amores!

— Lee-kun, ¿Has pensado en hacerte poeta?

— ¿Usted cree que si la armo como poeta, Kakashi-sensei?

— Uff, vaya que sí. – Sasuke habló por primera vez en toda la reunión que llevaban.

— Vamos chicos. – intentó animar Naruto. — No creo que el amor sea un tema tan difícil.

— Sin ofender Naruto, pero tú nunca has entendido mucho el corazón de una dama. – dijo Kakashi, mientras escondida su cara en su viejo libro.

— ¿Eh, por que lo dice? ¿Qué acaso el corazón de las chicas tiene otra forma al de los hombres? Por que no creo, ¿Qué no se supone que debe ser igual? Así no va a bombear sangre adecuadamente.

— Ven a lo que me refiero. – susurró Kakashi a los demás.

— Oye, no entiendo, ¿Tenemos que hablar de amores con nuestras compañeras? – expresó fastidiado Shikamaru.

— Eso es muy embarazoso. – se quejó Kiba.

— Pues no nos queda de otra. – intentó consolidar Naruto.

— Tengo una idea, podemos justificarnos diciendo que las preguntas que hacemos son para conquistar a otra chica. – opinó Lee y todos le prestaron atención.

— Lee tiene razón, no es necesario que digamos que es para la misión. Podemos inventar alguna cosa. – sonrió Kiba.

— Pero para eso tienen que mentir muy bien. – dijo Sasuke. — No pueden darle pistas a las mujeres, son muy astutas cuando se tratan de temas como estos, pronto se hacen a la idea que es a ellas a quienes quieren conquistar; se enfadan o se ponen molestas y empalagosas.

— Mmm, hablas con experiencia, ¿No, Sasuke? – Naruto le pico con el hombro. Sasuke sólo le gruñó.

— Uchiha tiene razón, debemos planear una buena cuartada para que las chicas no nos descubran, o bien podemos disfrazarnos y… bueno, no sé. – Kiba intentaba dar ideas.

— Bien, entonces tomemos un papel y vayamos en busca de nuestras presas. – Dijo Naruto con esa típica sonrisa de zorro de él. — Tenemos que dividirnos… - alegó el rubio. — A ver. – los miró claramente. — Cejas encrespadas, tú iras con TenTen. Shikamaru, tú con Ino…

— ¡¿Bromeas cierto?! – se pasó la mano por la cara intentando quitarse el agobio. — Ino me comería entero. Ahora pensara que quiero ligármela de verdad.

— ¿Y que no quieres hacer eso, chico genio? – le dijo Kiba mientras le daba codazos en las costillas.

— De acuerdo… - dijo Shikamaru. — Lo haré pero si Kiba viene conmigo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no…!

— Está bien.

— ¡Naruto, yo no tengo ni la más mínima intención de ir con Ino y hacerle del Doctor del Amor! – le espetó Kiba al rubio y a todos los que estaban ahí, por si acaso.

— Oye, tú empezaste diciéndole esas cosas a Shikamaru-kun. – apoyó Kakashi a la causa de Naruto.

— Pero… ¡Y quien le va a preguntar a Hinata! – era su única manera de escapar de la histérica Ino.

— Yo lo haré… - la voz fría de Sasuke retumbó en los tímpanos de todos ahí.

El silencio se volvió tan denso… era como si Sasuke hubiera revelado un espacie de misterio salido del mismísimo Necronomicron.

— No… - la voz de Naruto salio a flote, cosa que agradecieron todos. Y puedo asegurarlos, dieron un respiro. — Yo no creo que… - masculló inseguro e incrédulo. — Es que no… - volvió a decir arrugando el rostro. Había un poco de confusión en las mismas palabras de Naruto.

— No qué, Naruto. – pidió una explicación Uchiha. Digo, ¿Qué hay de malo en ir al clan vecino y pedirle amablemente (Al modo de Sasuke claro) al patriarca de la casa que le preste a su hija por unos minutos, que hablarían de amor…? ¡¡Óigame no!!

— Es que tú… - cerró los ojos en modo de meditación. — Mejor voy yo. – Wow, y por primera vez en el día Naruto había algo que sí merecía la pena.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con que valla yo? – cuestionó Sasuke.

— No es por nada, pero Hyuuga Hiashi no es un caramelo, hasta a mí, que soy amigo de Hinata desde los doce años no deja me le acerque demasiado… - intentó explicar Kiba, a lo que Sasuke sólo frunció el ceño.

— Bueno, teme… - Naruto quiso relajar el pesado humor de Sasuke. Ya que cuando se ponía sus moños…— Tú y Kakashi-sensei pueden ir con Sakura-chan.

— Olvídalo. – su voz sonó de ultratumba esta vez. — No me humillare preguntando esas cosas tan estúpidas a Sakura.

— ¿Pero sí te ibas a animar a preguntárselas a Hinata? – le replicó Naruto. — Sakura-chan es amiga nuestra, supongo que hablar con ella es más fácil que con Hinata.

Sasuke sólo hizo un gesto de inconformidad, mas no dijo nada.

— Sasuke, si tanto te molesta se los preguntare yo. – Comentó Kakashi, intentando bajarle el enojo a su ex – alumno.

Sasuke ya no dijo nada más.

— Bien, está decidido. – dijo ya más calmado Naruto. — Echemos manos a la obra.

— Pero, Naruto-kun, tú no puedes caminar muy bien… - le señaló Lee.

— No te preocupes por esas cosas, después de todo yo seré el próximo Hokage. – tan optimista como siempre, hay que admitir que Naruto es encantador.

— Bien, vámonos. - dijo Kakashi mientras él y Sasuke desaparecían con un puff. Los demás shinobis salieron por la ventana, dejando a Naruto solo.

— Un minuto… ¡¡Sasuke no puede salir sin mí!! – Gritó histérico. — ¡Y no sé donde queda la mansión Hyuuga, demonios!

* * *

Con una velocidad típica de unos ninjas de elite los dos chicos de pelo negro, Kiba y Shikamaru saltaban por lo tejados sin decir una sola palabra entre ellos.

— Oye, Kiba… - Oh, claro, desafíen a la narradora. — ¿Dónde está Akamaru? – preguntó Shikamaru mientras esquivaba la rama de un árbol.

— Akamaru está con mi hermana, parece que tenía una cita con el estilista de perros.

— ¿Existen aquí en Konoha?

— Oye, no me mires así, soy sólo un hombre. – justificó.

— Mmm, como sea, ya llegamos a la casa de Ino. – apuntó con el dedo Shikamaru.

— ¿Y quien va entrar y empezar con las preguntas? – preguntó el chico de los tatuajes en la cara.

— Bueno… emm… - Shikamaru cerró los ojos intentando pensar. Posó sus manos como siempre lo hacía cuando había que pensar y comenzó.

Bien, las cosas estaban así. No podía excusarse que era algo pedido por la Hokage por que ya había usado esa excusa. Podía disfrazarse de algo, pero con lo que le hizo pasar Naruto a la chica era más que probable que desconfiara.

Quizás si sólo entraba con una pose galante y le decía las cosas sin rodeo…

¡No!

Eso sería suicidio. Si algo sabía de Ino era que la chica era una compulsiva-aducida a las cosas románticas; no tenía la certeza, pero algo le decía que le encantaba hacerla de la doctora del amor.

¡Esperen! Él no estaba solo, Kiba estaba con él. Quizás sí había oportunidad.

Lentamente la vista de Nara se posó sobre Kiba. Al chico de los perros le cosquilleo la espina dorsal… Shikamaru debió haber planeado algo horrible, y lo peor era que lo incluía a él.

— Kiba, he pensado en algo… pero debes estar dispuesto a hacer un acto realmente valiente. – le dijo serio el muchacho de la coleta.

— ¿Qué tipo de acto valiente?

* * *

— ¡¡Sí!! – gritó al aire Lee completamente emocionado. — ¡¡Amor, amor, que te pintas de cualquier color!! – las calles enteras de Konoha se le quedaban mirando con sospecha. Entre todo el tumulto se podía escuchar algunas cosas como: "¿Ingerirá drogas?, ¡Oh, el amor en los jóvenes!, Recuerdo que cuando era unos veinte años más joven…, En mis tiempos…"

Aja, sin duda si alguien veía a Rock Lee en ese estado tan eufórico pensaría cosas, de las cuales las más populares serían las drogas.

— ¡Ah, cierto, tengo que ir a preguntarle a TenTen! – se dirigió hacía el campo donde todos solían entrenar.

Recorrió varías calles y llegó a los campos de entrenamiento pero… no encontró a nadie. Masculló por su mala suerte y decidió ir a buscarlos, de seguro no sería nada difícil... ¿O si?

Saltó de árbol en árbol y hasta llegó a los tejados. Los brinco con grandes zancadas y aún así no encontraba nada.

Harto de buscar fue al parque y se sentó en una banca. Respiró profundamente y descansó sus pies.

— Lee-kun, ¿Tú por aquí? – sólo tuvo que mover la cabeza para encontrarse con Yamato, el capitán Anbu del cual Naruto y Sakura eran amigos.

— Yamato-san, hola, que alegría verlo aquí en el parque, disfrutando de la flor de la juventud. – dijo Lee, como era de esperarse.

— Te notó agotado, Lee-kun. – le dijo sin muchos ademanes. — ¿Qué hacías?

— Estaba buscando a TenTen, mi compañera de equipo.

— Ah, pero si ella y Neji-san está aquí en el parque creo que dijeron que tenían una ci…

— ¡¡Muchas gracias, Yamato-san!! – Lee salio corriendo sin escuchar más.

Y entre su soledad Yamato sólo susurró algo al aire.

— Dios te proteja…

Ignorante de lo que estaban haciendo sus compañeros de equipo y de la misma plegaría de Yamato, Lee siguió su travesía por el parque, buscando a su amiga.

Se brincó a su árbol y comenzó a inspeccionar la zona con ojo de águila. Poco a poco revisó toda la zona hasta que de lejos logró ver a TenTen y Neji, quienes estaban recostados debajo de un árbol a su sombra. Planeando una sorpresa y olvidando del encuentro con Neji el día anterior se fue muy silencioso a donde se encontraba la pareja.

— Es un día realmente hermoso… bueno sin contar que se está nublando. – comentó TenTen, mientras Neji, su acompañante le tomaba la mano y se la entrelazaba con la suya. Este gesto hizo que TenTen se sonrojara un poco.

El ambiente se hizo de total romanticismo entre ellos, esta vez ambos estaban sumergidos en tal atmósfera. Lentamente se fueron a cercando hasta que sus rostros se encontraron, sus labios se acercaban, ya casi…

— ¡¡Hola chi…!! – Lee, quien se apareció justamente en medio de sus compañeros inesperadamente, intentando darles una sorpresa, calló rotundamente cuando sintió como algo le besaba los labios.

Una carcajada de TenTen salio al aire y con eso los ojos de Neji se abrieron confusos sólo para toparse con algo que posiblemente lo guardaría para toda su vida.

¡¡Por dios, estaba besando a Lee!!

— ¡¡LEE!!

— ¡Espera Neji, no era mi intención!

— ¡¡Estás muerto!!

* * *

— ¡¡Cuando los agarre va a correr sangre!! – gritó Naruto, mientras saltaba por encima de los tejados.

Sasuke se había ido con Kakashi sin la más mínima precaución; ¡¿Qué acaso no recordaba que estaba en probatorio?!

Oh, vaya que sí era un día desastroso. Pero por el momento tenía que buscar la misión Hyuuga y ver a Hinata.

Analizó todo los lugares, esperando encontrar un indicio de Hinata o por lo menos alguien que tuviera los ojos blancos. Lo único que encontró fue a una viejita convulsionándose y con los ojos blancos. Ok, no era Hinata, pero aún así tenía que detenerse y ayudarla. Después de ayudar a la señora siguió su camino hasta que…

— Oh, es Hinata. – de un saltó cayó justamente detrás de la chica. — Hinata hola…

— ¡¿Quién es Hinata?! – por Dios, no era ella era él. Un señor, con cabello como el de Hinata y realmente blanco estaba enfrente de él, luciendo un bigote vaquero y una mirada escrutadora.

— Perdone, ya me voy… - salio prácticamente volando de ahí. Escupiendo en el camino y casi vomitando.

Saltando con desosiego llegó a una tienda de quien sabe qué. Miró un cartel y se dio cuenta de algo… ¡¡Kami-sama hoy era dos por uno en Ichiruka´s Ramen!! ¿Cómo es que no…? Ah, cierto, estaba hospitalizado. Entró a la tienda intentando ver más de cerca el cartel cuando una suave y prudencial voz lo llamó.

— ¿Naruto-kun? – reconoció la voz en seguida.

— ¿Hinata? – deseo nunca antes haber volteado, por que al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba en una lencería. Mujeres de todas las edades se le quedaron mirando con curiosidad y otras con mala cara exclamando por sus poros la palabrita: Degenerado. Naruto se dio cuenta después de unos segundos de análisis. — ¡Dios mío!

— Señor, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – una muchacha llegó en su ayuda, pero Naruto sólo lo vio como una vergüenza más a su triste vida.

— ¡No, ya me iba! – se encaminó a la puerta, con casi el chorro de sangre por la nariz. — Hinata, te espero afuera. – le susurró antes de salir y como respuesta la chica se coloreo sorprendentemente.

Ya afuera suspiró notablemente hasta que su vista reparó en una niña de más o menos ocho años que lo miraba con algo similar a vergüenza ajena.

— ¿Quieres algo? – le preguntó al notar que no lo dejaba en paz.

— Loco. – sólo exclamó la niña antes de entrar e ir con su madre. Naruto quedó en cero, vaya vida la suya.

— Naruto-kun. – Hinata se encontraba a un lado de él. El volteo a verla y observó como las mejillas de la chica se coloreaban.

— Oh, hola, Hinata… creo que llegue en muy mal momento, eh… - exclamó con la pena aún en su cara.

— N-No te pre-ocupes por eso. – exclamó algo tímida.

— Bien, vamos… - sin pensarlo la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar con ella. La chica estaba que caía desmayada, ¡Le estaba agarrando de la mano!

Después de caminar un rato Naruto llegó a una banca que estaba por ahí y se sentó acompañado de Hinata.

— Hinata, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. – le dijo con una voz sumamente seria y delicada. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir a mil por hora. — Es sobre… el amor.

La cara de la chica se puso de todos los tonos de rojo posible.

— ¿Qué tienes, estás enferma? – el rubio le posó una mano en la frente, intentando medir su temperatura. La chica negó casi petrificada. — Bien, como te iba diciendo… quiero que me respondas está pregunta lo más sinceramente posible. – la joven asintió sólo por impulso. — Hinata… ¿Tú…? ¡¿Hinata?! – la chica cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente. — ¡Oye, Hinata abre los ojos! Mierda… - la gente que estaba a su alrededor lo miraba acusadora mente. Naruto sintió pena y vergüenza, una vez más en el día. — Será mejor que la lleve al hospital. – la tomó en brazos y comenzó a correr hacía el hospital.

* * *

— ¡¡Debes estar completamente zafado de un tornillo!! – gritó Kiba.

— ¡Vamos, sólo será por unos minutos!

— ¡¿Y por que tengo que hacerlo yo?! ¡¡Por qué no tú?! – Kiba estaba histórico.

— Por que yo no tengo una personalidad tan viva como la tuya, me es muy difícil fingir cosas como estás.

— ¡Eso no justifica nada! Bien fingiste ser gordo cuando fuimos en la misión de rescate de Uchiha Sasuke.

— Vamos, sólo serán unos minutos. – intentó converse Shikamaru. Ya tenía media hora discutiendo. El ambiente estaba tenso hasta que al fin Kiba aceptó ese acto tan heroico y posiblemente muy estúpido.

— De acuerdo… pero sólo por unos minutos. – finalizó completamente derrotado.

— Así será.

La puerta de la florería Yamanaka se abrió por "x" vez en el día. Dejando entrar a Shikamaru y una joven bastante extraña con él. Tenía un kimono muy raro, con un obi verde fosforescente y una sonrisa bastante perturbadora. La chica tenía el pelo corto en una coleta también, así como dos pequeñitos tatuajes rojos en la cara.

— ¡Hola Shikamaru! – saludó la chica.

— Hola Ino, mira, te presentó a un prima. Ella se llama… - se quedó en blanco. — Se llama… Ki-bi-ri-na. – silabeo.

— ¿Kibirina? – Yamanaka volteo a ver a la chica detrás de él. — ¡Hola, Kibirina, soy Yamanaka Ino, compañera y amiga de Shikamaru! Es un placer conocerte.

— ¡¡El placer es todo mío!! – gritó, sí, gritó con una voz chillona y enérgica.

— ¡Vaya, Shikamaru, al parecer tus parientes son más alegres que tú! – le repuso la chica al Nara.

— Mmm… - sólo gruñó Shikamaru. — Kibirina está de paseo por Konoha, ella me dijo que quería ver las flores y la traje aquí. – se le acercó a Ino y le susurró el oído. — Se sutil y amble con ella, tiene un carácter muy explosivo, además acaba de sufrir una decepción amorosa.

— Oh, pobre chica. – dijo Ino con un tono lastimero. — Pero qué… ¿Vas a ir a algún lado?

— Sí, mi padre me mando comprar unas cosas y por eso te dejare a mi prima en la florería, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que se portara bien. – se digirió a la puerta. — Adiós, Kibirina, vendré por ti en diez minutos. – Shikamaru le guiñó un ojo, esa era la señal para empezar a averiguar todo lo necesario. Así que sólo tenía diez minutos para saber todo lo posible de sobre el amor con Ino.

Shikamaru salio de la puerta y dejó solos a Ino y esa extraña chica.

— ¿Y bien, Kibirina? – preguntó ella sutilmente. — ¿Qué tipo de flores te gustan?

— ¡¡Pues me encantan las rosas!! – gritó de nuevo con esa chillona voz.

— Ok, vayamos a ver las rosas. – Ino la guió hasta el estante donde estaban las rosas.

— ¿Y sabes que significan los colores de las flores? – preguntó todavía con esa voz chillona. Hay que admitirlo con todas las ganas, Kiba estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

— Sí, por ejemplo: La rosa blanca significa la pureza, cuando un amor es puro. La rosa rosada es la amistad y convivencia entre la pareja. Una flor ideal para cuando te comprometes.

— ¿Y la rosa roja? – chilló en vez de preguntar.

— La rosa significa la pasión y amor que hay entre…

— ¡¡POR QUÉ?!- la chica gritó desgarradoramente a lo que hizo que Ino pegara un respingo. — ¡¡POR QUE ESE DESGRACIADO ME DEJO!! – increíble, Kiba era mejor para actuar que Naruto.

— Oye, cálmate no…

— ¡¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO ESE DESGRACIADO ME DEJÓ POR UNA CHICA DE PIERNAS LARGAS?!

— Oh, pero debes calmarte…

— ¡¡SU ULTIMO REGALO FUE UN RAMO DE ROSAS ROJAS DICIENDOME QUE YA NO ME AMABA!! – gritó empedernido en llanto.

— Lo siento, no debí… tranquilízate por favor, te traeré un té para que te calmes. – la puerta de la florería se abrió dejando entrar a una viejita.

— Buenos días, vengo a comprar un ramo de flores. – dijo, sin percatarse de lo que realmente pasaba.

— ¡¡ME DUELE EL CORAZÓN!! – gritó la chica que lloraba enfrente de Ino. La joven rubia no halló que hacer, más que sacar a la viejita acababa de llegar.

— Lo sentimos mucho, está cerrado. – se volteo a la "prima de Shikamaru". — Kibirina, cálmate, por favor.

Sorprendentemente la chica se calmó al escuchar la petición de Ino.

— ¡Lo siento tanto amiga de Shikamaru! – dijo todavía sin limpiarse las lagrimas. El rimel de sus ojos comenzó a chorrearse. — ¡Es que las flores me recuerdan tanto a ese bastardo…! Y lo peor de todo es que lo amo todavía. – Ino se enterneció por el comentario.

— Oh… ven aquí. – Ino la abrazó y cobijó bajo su regazo. Kiba no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ese gesto tan tierno de Ino. — El amor es algo incompresible… si ese bastardo te dejó es por realmente no te amaba.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Claro, el amor es algo que nace desde lo más profundo del alma. Es un misterioso sentimiento que arrastra al hombre y a la mujer en una travesía de gozo y al mismo tiempo sufrimiento. – comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza a Inuzuka aún sin saber su verdadera identidad.

— ¿Y tú que piensas sobre el amor? – fue directo al grano.

— Pienso que el amor es lo más hermoso que existe en este mundo. Cuando alguien te ama realmente hará cualquier cosa por ti, cualquier cosa, no importa qué. Será tierno contigo y te dará cariño y protección siempre cuando lo necesites. Se tendrán confianza y libertad entre ambos, se amaran de la forma que mejor les parezca y poco a poco sus vidas se entrelazaran en un encuentro hermoso y placentero. No será capaz de abandonarte nunca, no se traicionaran y se sentirán queridos y necesitados en esta vida. – concluyó para encontrarse con la mirada llorosa de Kiba.

— Es lo más hermoso que es escuchado en mi vida. – dijo Kiba, aún con la voz de chica.

La puerta se abrió de sorpresa con Shikamaru del otro lado. Se podía ver en la cara de Shikamaru un haz de ternura y conmoción. Lo había escuchado todo.

— Kibirina… - dijo, su voz parecía contraída y que pronto llegaría el llanto. — Es hora de irnos. – dijo Shikamaru.

— Sí, primo. – esta vez su voz era más calmada.

— Te agradezco todo Ino. - se despidió Shikamaru.

— Sí, no hay problema. – sonrió dulcemente, mientras veía como Shikamaru y su prima se perdían en una esquina.

Y sólo lo hicieron los dos soltaron el llanto.

— ¡Es lo más hermoso que es escuchado en mi vida! – gritó Kiba, ya se había transformado en él.

— Las mujeres no son tan problemáticas como pensé. – dijo Shikamaru acompañándolo.

**Continuara… **

**Emm, lo sé... un final de capitulo muy abierto o cerrado por donde lo veamos, pero la cosa es que creo que me exedí un poco con las hojas y mejor decidi dejarla hasta ahi... ¡Pero no se preocupen! Pronto actulizare más... por el momento...**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	6. Eventos Eventuales

**De nuevo me he retrazado un poco, pero como dice el refrán: No hay mal que por bien no venga. Asi que he intentado ponerle un poco de sabor a este capitulo y mucha intriga... asi que.. como bien sabemos.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Los he tomado algo en cuenta y les doy las gracias por su paciencia.**

**Bueno, a lo que venimos ¿No? ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

**6 – Eventos eventuales. **

Las sombras de dos ninjas de elite se desplazaban por las azoteas con una velocidad inconcebible. Los movimientos eran un tanto bruscos y apresurados, como si estuvieran molestos por lo que tenían que hacer.

— ¡Sasuke, tranquilízate! – le gritó Kakashi, quién iba unos centímetros detrás de él. ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo tomaba con calma? — ¡No creo que Sakura salga vaya a desaparecer si no nos damos prisa! – gritó Kakashi.

Sasuke no le respondió, sólo hizo un gesto de enfado y siguió con su camino. Podía ver el hospital a unas cuantas calles, tenía que apresurarse. Por alguna razón desconocida Sasuke estaba muy impaciente por ver a la chica. Sentía una chispa que le quemaba toda la razón y como su vista ardía en el Sharingan con sólo recordar lo que le había dicho la noche anterior.

Kakashi por otro lado lo miraba completamente desconcertado, Sasuke no era un hombre que se guiara por impulsos desesperados, es decir, era un buen ninja, muy bueno en verdad. Siempre analizaba todo de una manera muy rápida y sorprendente, había sido un prodigio desde que lo conoció, pero ese carácter tan explosivo que le había aparecido de repente no era normal en él. ¿Habría pasado algo y él no se dio cuenta?

Sasuke dio unos cuantos saltos más, el edificio estaba más cerca. Saltó con fuerza y como que quedó suspendido en el aire. Rápidamente buscó con la vista la ventana hacía la oficina de Sakura, una vez que la encontró se dejó ir.

* * *

Ella abrió la puerta para ver a su próximo paciente. Observó el expediente medico que tenía en sus manos y volvió la vista a la persona que estaba enfrente de ella.

— Aburame Shino. – leyó. — Hacía mucho que no lo veía, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

Así es, Sakura tenía como paciente a Aburame Shino en estos momentos. El muchacho se encontraba sentado en la camilla de enfrente con su habitual cara enigmática.

— Acabo de llegar de una misión, Sakura-san. – dijo para dar a entender donde había estado y por que estaba ahí. — Fui herido y el capitán de la misión de mandó con usted.

— Umm, aquí dice que fue envenenado y herido en varios órganos internos.

— Del veneno ya se han ocupados mis insectos, pero de los daños a mis órganos internos no.

— Ya veo. – se acercó y sacó su estetoscopio. — Necesito que se quite la chaqueta.

El joven obedeció y se quitó la chaqueta, luego por petición de la muchacha la demás ropa que traía encima hasta dejar libre su torso. Sakura observó con ojo medico el aspecto de las costillas de Shino. Hizo un gesto de intriga y suavemente tocó el contorno de las costillas. Sintió como el chico se contraía un poco a causa del dolor.

— Tienes casi todas las costillas rotas, Shino-san. – informó ella y Shino sólo asintió, de alguna manera no le extrañaba. — Necesito que se acueste, voy a revisar que tal están los pulmones.

Shino se recostó y Sakura se le acercó con su estetoscopio, lo posó sobre el punto en donde se supone se encuentran los pulmones y empezó a escuchar.

— Respira hondo. – pidió y Shino hizo caso. Lo que escuchó la intrigó. La respiración del muchacho era muy forzada, sin duda tenía los pulmones muy lastimados. — Voy a intentar apreciar si hay más daños, si llegas a sentir dolor me avisas, ¿Sí?

— De acuerdo.

Poco a poco brotó un chakra verde pálido de sus manos y empezó a inspeccionar. Comenzó desde las costillas hasta el corazón, después fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al estomago.

— Al parecer tus insectos dicen digiriendo el veneno que penetro en tu estomago. – le dijo y Shino asintió. Ella siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus intestinos. — En los intestinos parece estar todo bien… revisare el hígado y los riñones. - Se abalanzó un poco sobre el joven Aburame y llegó cada mano a cada costado del muchacho intentan llegar a los riñones y ver si había problemas. Se acercó un poco más intento tener más precisión, parecía como si abrazara al joven por la cintura, pero en realidad lo hacía para que ya no cambiara de posición y se lastimara, además ya había alcanzado el lugar de los riñones.

Shino estaba quieto, no decía nada, se lo atribuía todo a que ella era medico y esa era su forma de trabajar.

Sakura frunció un poco el ceño y se dirigió a Shino e iba a decirle algo cuando…

La ventana se rompió de una manera intempestiva. Tanto ella como Shino quedaron paralizados ante lo que acababa de pasar. De entre todos los cristales que salieron volando y el polvo el escándalo que causo la explosión emergió alguien que Sakura jamás imagino que sería.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? – abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verlo enfrente de ella.

Sasuke por su lado abrió los ojos rojos en Sharingan por la escena que estaba presenciando. Sakura estaba abrazando a Aburame Shino por la cintura y lo peor de todo es que no había pudor ni nada por el estilo en ninguno de los dos. ¿Es que lo hacían siempre?

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! – dijo exasperado y sin tener certeza de por que.

— ¡¡Cómo que qué hago?! – Sakura se levantó en defensa de su dignidad. Se levantó tan bruscamente que lastimo a Shino y soltó una pequeña queja. — ¡Ay, lo siento mucho…!

— ¡Que hace Aburame Shino aquí! – dijo sorprendido.

— ¡¡Se llama Consulta medica, idiota!!

¡¡Que!! Sakura acababa de insultarlo. Oh, esto no se quedaría así.

— ¿Abrazarlo por la cintura es una consulta medica? Vaya, no quiero imaginar como es que tratas a tus demás pacientes.

— ¡¿Qué insinuaste?!

— Emm, Sakura-san… - Shino intentaba calmar el ambiente.

— Espera un momento. – le dijo apresurada por volver a la batalla con Sasuke. — ¡¿Por qué demonios entras así a mi consultorio?!

— Por que estábamos entrenando. – la voz pacifica de Kakashi detuvo esta disputa verbal.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei?

— Kakashi yo no… - la mano de Kakashi le tapó la boca a Sasuke.

— Cálmate, Sasuke. Ya hemos hecho mucho ruido por hoy.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede con ustedes dos? – preguntó desconfiada Sakura.

— Bueno, Sakura… lo que pasa es que… - Kakashi no terminó la explicación, sólo se puso a sonreír como un tonto. Poco a poco el ambiente se sumergió en un extraño silencio. Hasta que…

— Emm, Sakura-san…

— Oh, Shino-san… lamento esto. – exclamó apenada. De un momento a otro se había olvidado de Shino.

* * *

Después de estar lloriqueando como maricas, Shikamaru se puso serio.

— Bueno, ahora sólo hay que buscar a Naruto para darle los datos.

— _¡¡Shikamaru!! _– escuchó la voz de Ino que se acercaba.

— Mierda, viene Ino. Kiba, transfórmate.

— ¿Qué? Ya no, dijiste que sólo unos minutos y ese tiempo ya se acabó.

— Ino se acerca.

— _¡Kibirina! _– gritó la chica.

— Mierda. – masculló Kiba.

— Shikamaru. – Ino salio de entre la esquina con una bolsa en la mano. — Uff, me alegra encontrarlos. – exclamo feliz.

— ¿Qué pasa Ino? – preguntó Shikamaru.

— Le quería regalar esto a tu prima. – se digirió a Kiba, quien estaba trasformado en la chica. Ino le extendió un ramo de flores y Kiba lo tomó sin mucho amago.

— ¡Gracias, Ino querida! – exclamó con esa voz tan peculiar e Ino sonrió.

— No tienes por que agradecer, Kibirina. – la abrazó. — Cuando quieras te diré otro consejo. – dijo amablemente y se fue de ahí dando pequeños saltitos.

— Vaya, Ino es una chica muy impredecible. – comentó Shikamaru. - Pero sin duda de un buen corazón.

— Oye, Shikamaru, ¿No es ese Naruto y…? ¡¡Hinata!! – Exclamó Kibiri-, perdón, Kiba.

— ¿A dónde la llevara?

— Ni idea, pero tenemos que ver que pasó. – ambos ninjas salieron corriendo persiguiendo a la pareja de no muy lejos.

Podían ver como Naruto corría directo al hospital, había tomado la ruta. Callados y sin hacer el menor ruido posible los dos siguieron al rubio con cautela.

— ¿Crees que la haya hecho algo malo? – preguntó Shikamaru a Kiba.

— Más le vale que no…

* * *

Naruto corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, había tenido la sensación de que alguien lo perseguía desde hace unos minutos, pero decidió omitir ese sentimiento y continuar al hospital.

Una vez que divisó el hospital con la vista entró apresuradamente a la sala… Oh, mierda… estaba seguro que ahora sí iría a tomar el té con Jiraiya al más allá.

Tratar con el padre de Hinata era una cosa… ahora, tratar con el primo celoso de Hinata era otra…

—… Se golpe la cabeza mientras rodaba por una colina. – terminó de explicar TenTen a una enfermera. Naruto se quedó paralizado al ver a Neji y TenTen mientras cargaban a un Lee malherido. ¿Acaso hizo enfadar a Neji o algo así? — ¿No es Naruto? – TenTen lo volteo a mirar y a Naruto se le heló la sangre cuando Neji también lo hizo.

— ¿Hi-Hinata-sama? – la voz le quedó trémula a Neji al ver a su prima inconciente en los brazos de Naruto. — ¡Hinata-sama! – se le acercó apresuradamente. Le arrebató a la chica de los brazos y la dejó en un sillón de la sala de espera a cargo de TenTen para luego verlo con un aire de pocos amigos.

— Sólo se… desmayo… - pudo excusarse cuando vio como Neji se tronaba los nudillos.

— ¡¡Naruto!! – una extraña chica entró por la puerta principal seguida de Shikamaru. — ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata?! – eso fue muy acusador y Naruto sintió la fría mirada de Neji sobre él.

— Neji… no fue…

— ¡Te vimos cargarla…!

— ¡¡Qué!! – exclamó Neji totalmente pálido.

— ¡No, no en ese sentido, Neji! – intentó excusarse Naruto.

— Oye, Neji, Hinata tiene un extraño moretón en la cabeza. – dijo inocentemente TenTen.

Bien, era oficial, el mundo había conspirado para hacerle el día más indignante en su vida a Neji. Primero besa a su mejor amigo y ahora se entera de que el desgraciado de Naruto casi viola a su prima… oh, sí… hoy sí que estaba de malas.

— ¡Jyuuken! – y pobre de Naruto se echo a correr por toda la sala hasta irse por unas escaleras mientras era perseguido por Neji.

En ese mismo instante llegó un hombre verde con cejas pobladas al hospital gritando desafamadamente.

— ¡¡LEE!! – era Gai. — ¡Oh, Lee, que te han hecho! – se lanzó a su pupilo que se encontraba recostado en una silla de ruedas. — ¡¡Lee, háblame!! – comenzó a llorar como una Magdalena. — ¡Oh, Lee…!

— Gai-sensei… - Shikamaru veía la escena, mientras que Neji perseguía a Naruto por todo el hospital.

— ¡¡POR QUE!! – gritó mientras se quitaba, o mejor dicho, se destrozaba la camisa en un acto heroico, como en las películas de Bruce Lee.

— ¿Pero por que llora así? – preguntó Shikamaru totalmente desconcertado.

— Descuida… siempre lo hace. – TenTen miraba apenada la escena también.

Y mientras ellos estaban en la sala de espera mirando el teatro griego que se estaba tirando Gai, Naruto corría desesperadamente por todas las salas, mientras escuchaba las acusaciones de esa extraña chica que había llegado con Shikamaru y las amenazas de Neji.

* * *

— Tome. – Sakura le dio un papel a Shino con algunas recetas escritas. — Te recomiendo que te tomes unos cuantos días de reposo, tus pulmones y riñones corrieron peligro por el veneno que entró a tu cuerpo, si tus insectos no hubieran actuado a tiempo hubieras muerto. Es una suerte. – decía mientras era observaba desde la esquina por Sasuke y Kakashi.

— ¿Por qué entraste así? – aprovechó Kakashi para preguntarle a Sasuke.

— No es asunto suyo. – le dijo fríamente. Como era habitual en él. Kakashi sólo suspiró resignado, Sasuke era un muchacho cabeza dura y terco a veces, pero si no quería decir nada es que no iba a decir nada.

— Bien, Shino-san, te programare una cita para el lunes, así vendrás a verificar como ha ido todo y si necesitaras o no más medicina.

— De acuerdo, Sakura-san. – se pudo su chaqueta y se encaminó a la puerta; cuando de la nada la puerta casi sale volando con Naruto entrando rápidamente.

— ¡Naruto! – Sakura y Sasuke gritaron al mismo tiempo, Kakashi sólo se limitó a ver.

— ¡Neji, cálmate por favor! – gritó desesperado el rubio mientras se escondía detrás de Sakura.

— ¡Ven aquí violador! – gritó la extraña chica.

— ¡Voy a partirte la cara! – gritó Neji.

— ¡¿Violador?! – Sakura lo miró demandante de respuesta, pero algo más la interrumpió.

— ¡Wow, que mujer más hermosa! – entrando a su oficina estaban Gai, TenTen, Shikamaru y Rock Lee en una silla de ruedas. — ¡Creo que estoy enamorado! – gritó Gai acercándose a la chica que había venido con Shikamaru.

— ¡Ven acá, Naruto! – Neji intentaba alcanzarlo, pero la presencia de Sakura entre ellos no se lo permitía.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! – gritó Sakura confundida.

— ¡Este estúpido intento violar a Hinata! – gritó la chica.

— ¡¡Oh, madame, no digas esas palabras que hacen mal en su dulce boca!! – Gai tomó a la chica por la mano con galantería.

— Emm, Gai-sensei... no creo que… - Shikamaru veía la escena con total pena.

— ¡¡Naruto, explícate en este instante!! – gritó Sakura.

— Bueno, yo sólo… - volteo a ver a Sasuke y Kakashi, pidiendo consejo, pero ellos negaron con la cabeza, no podía decir nada que tuviera que ver con la misión.

— ¡No hay nada que explicar! – Neji era detenido por TenTen para no ir ahí y partirle la cara a Naruto.

— Neji, cálmate un rato… - TenTen los miraba con una gota en la cabeza.

— ¡Amor, amor! – gritaba Gai con desenfreno mientras que la chica, que en realidad era Kiba forcejeaba para soltarse.

— ¡Naruto! – volvió a clamar Sakura.

— ¡¡Sólo se desmayó…!! – exclamó ya mareado Uzumaki.

— Naruto, eso no me lo sabía de ti. – elogio de alguna manera Sasuke como hombre que era.

— ¡Sasuke-teme, eso no pasó!

— ¡¡Señor, suélteme!! – gritó Kiba y en pleno acto regresó a ser él mismo. Entonces toda la oficina se llenó de silencio. Algunos abrieron la boca y otros sólo sudaron frío. Kiba estaba petrificado. Definitivamente esto sí pasaría a los libros de historia. — Puedo… explicarlo. – dijo apenado Inuzuka.

— ¡¿Eres hombre?! – exclamó Gai.

— ¡Sí, soy hombre! – gritó estresado.

— Vaya, Gai, tienes gustos muy peculiares. – se rió Kakashi.

— ¡¿Kiba?!

— ¡¿Shino?! Oh, esto se pone cada vez mejor. – dijo sarcástico.

— Realmente no me esperaba esto. – dijo TenTen.

— Todavía no aclaramos lo tuyo… - apuntó acusadoramente Neji a Naruto.

— Sólo fue un accidente, Hinata se desmayó mientras yo hablaba con ella. – confesó el rubio. —La estaba cargando en brazos para traerla al hospital.

Con esa explicación Neji pareció relajarse un poco.

— Más te vale que sea así.

— Eso nos deja con lo de Kiba. – comentó Sasuke y de nuevo todas las miradas repararon en Kiba.

— Vaya, Kiba, parece que alguien tiene complejo de chica aquí. – se burló Naruto.

— ¡Mira quien habla señor me convierto en mujer con mi jutsu!

— ¡Oigan esperen! – Sakura habló por todos. — Necesito mi consultorio para seguir trabajado, además esto es un hospital, no griten.

¿Qué no acababa ella de gritar?

* * *

El suspiró de todos los shinobis se escuchó hasta Suna. Los únicos que había averiguado algo sobre el amor respecto a las chicas era Kiba y Shikamaru; ¡Y que forma de averiguarlo!

Nadie pensó que Kiba se iba a prestar para esas cosas, nadie. Sin embargo, gracias a eso los chicos ya tenían un poco de información respecto al tema.

— Oigan… - Naruto llamó a los que estaban con él, ósea, Shikamaru, Kiba y Sasuke. Shino s había ido a casa después de haber tenido una sería platica con Kiba respecto a los problemas de identidad. Kakashi se había ido con Gai a una cantina para calmar su decepción amorosa con sake. Rock Lee estaba siendo revisado para ver si tenía algún hueso fracturado y pues… Sakura y los demás continuaron en el hospital. Los demás, que estaban con Naruto, se encontraban afuera del hospital, a la sombra de un árbol. — ¿Ustedes saben que le pasó al Cejas encrespadas?

— Supongo que Neji lo golpeo. – suspiró Kiba.

— No he golpeado a nadie. – la voz suave y aterciopelada de Neji llegó a sus oídos como una deliciosa brisa. — Lee rodó por una colina y se golpeo en el camino. – se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

— Neji, ¿Cómo está Hinata? – preguntó Uzumaki una vez que observó que el temperamento del Hyuuga se había apaciguado.

— Está bien… sólo sufrió un ligero desmayo, despertara en unos minutos.

— En ese caso iré a verla. – se iba a levantar y dirigir a las puertas de la clínica una vez más, pero como era de esperarse Neji lo detuvo.

— Antes de dar un solo paso más. – Naruto volteo a verlo. — Quiero que ustedes me expliquen que fue lo que pasó hacer unos momentos.

El ambiente se puso pesado y todos guardaron silencio.

— Yo… - Shikamaru se levantó de donde estaba. — Yo debo irme.

— Nadie se va. – Neji se levantó impidiéndole el paso. — Quiero una explicación. – Vamos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él ya que había besado a Lee.

— De acuerdo. – Sasuke se abrió paso en el incomodó silencio. — Sin embardo. – miró a Naruto. — Naruto es el más indicado para explicarte lo sucedido.

Y las caras de sus compañeros voltearon a encontrar la de él. Naruto suspiró.

— De acuerdo, te contaré… pero conste que si no me crees no es mi problema.

* * *

Sakura suspiró al recordar lo de hace unos minutos. Era increíble que estás cosas le pasaran a ella. Pero bueno, por el momento debía ver como se encontraba Hinata, ya que se había desmayado muy de repente y golpeado la cabeza. Prácticamente azotó como res en el suelo.

— ¿Sakura-san? – los ojos de Hinata se abrieron un poco al sentir la presencia de la pelirrosa a su lado.

— Hinata, ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – le sonrió automáticamente.

— Hai. – fue su respuesta para incorporarse de nuevo.

— ¿Recuerdas algo antes de que te desmayaras?

— Pues reacuerdo a… - su cara volvió a colorearse inmediatamente.

— ¿Sucede algo? – Sakura la miró un poco confusa, ¿Por qué se sonrojaba de esa manera? De seguro tenía que ver con Naruto, ya que ella siempre se sonrojaba así cuando él estaba implicado en el tema de conversación.

—… Naruto-kun… - dijo solamente. Sakura sonrió comprobando su sospecha.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Me empezó a hablar de… - Diablos, el maldito sonrojo no desaparecía, Sakura estaba segura que caería de nuevo inconsciente.

— Vamos, dímelo. – alentó la chica de ojos verdes.

— De amor… - los pensamientos murieron en su cabeza al momento que escuchó decir eso a la tímida Hyuuga. No podía escuchar ni tampoco pensar. Sólo estaba ahí, petrificada y sin poder creérselo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Naruto…? – no podía creerlo. Hinata sólo asintió. — Wow… - silencio.

— ¿Sakura-san?

— ¡¡AJJAJAJAJAJAJ!! - rió como una desquiciada. — Es lo mejor que ha ocurrido desde que se inventó la televisión. – Hinata la miró sin comprender.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Ya era hora que ese inútil se diera cuenta de algo en su vida sin que le hubiesen ayudado. – suspiró calmando su risa anterior. — ¿Y que, te ofreció algo?

Hinata negó con la cabeza…

— Entonces me desmaye. – dijo ella apenada.

— Oh, ya veo… - suspiró. — Supongo que yo haría lo mismo. – se dirigió a una pequeña mesa y le dio un vaso con agua a la chica de ojos blancos. — Toma, no te preocupes, te repondrás. – Hinata tomó el vaso con agua.

Hinata asintió solamente.

— Eres una chica con suerte. – musitó Sakura por lo bajó.

— ¿Perdón?

— Que tengo otro paciente con un dolor fuerte. Debo irme.

— Ah, claro, pero Sakura-san. ¿Ya puedo irme?

— Sí, descuida, sólo evita exponerte a las emociones fuertes. – y salio de su habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

La mirada de Neji estaba totalmente blanca. Bueno aparte de su barrera sanguínea, todo el él estaba más blanco de lo habitual.

—… Y eso es todo, quizás esto explique el porque Lee estaba charlando con TenTen.

— Ustedes… - Neji llamó su autocontrol. — Son unos… pervertidos.

— Neji, relájate, jamás de los jamases nos atreveríamos a meternos con tu chica, eso está más que visto. – intentó calmar Kiba.

— Ustedes son demasiado raros. – volvió a alegar Neji.

El silencio de nuevo se hizo palpable. Nadie se atrevió a hablar. Una corriente de aire meció los cabellos de los presentes, esperando a que algún valiente rompiera ese asqueroso silencio.

— Podríamos decir… - Sasuke habló y todos lo voltearon a mirar. — Que la misión anterior no fue exitosa.

— Tienes razón, teme, los únicos que consiguieron información valida fueron Shikamaru y su prima travestida.

— Naruto, deja de joderme, idiota. – le replicó enojado Kiba.

— Si quieren información acerca de que piensa TenTen del amor… yo puedo decírselas. – las miradas se dirigieron sorprendidas hacia Neji, quien los miraba a todos de una manera neutral.

— ¿En serio? – Naruto lo miró con sospecha. — ¿A cambio de qué?

— De que no molesten más a TenTen con esa estúpida encuesta de "Lo que una chica quiere".

— Lo siento, Neji… - Naruto miró la confusión del Hyuuga tras decir esas palabras. — Pero una vez que sabes sobre la misión… no podemos dejarte impune.

— No pienso decir nada de nada acerca de su misión, lo prometo.

— Pero es que…

— ¿Quieres la información, si o no? – sentencio Neji.

— De acuerdo, ya, dínosla.

* * *

—¡¡Era un hombre!! – gritó Gai sumergió en el alcohol.

— Gai, ya relájate… - Kakashi estaba fastidiado ya. ¡Por kami-sama! Habían estado en la cantina por unas cinco horas y a Gai no se le había pasado la decepción. — Cantinero. – Kakashi llamó desesperado. — ¿No tendrá algún alcohol extra-fuerte que duerma a quien lo tome?

— Lo sentimos mucho señor, pero lo más fuerte que tenemos es este nuevo producto y Gai-san acaba de tomárselo todo de una sola empinada.

— Ah, supongo que era mucho pedir. – se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

— Oye, Kakashi, hip… - Gai estaba tambaleándose.

— Qué…

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a bailar al cementerio? Hip… - Gai tenía algo de hipo.

— Hoy no es miércoles, Gai…

— ¿Y si vamos a la oficina de Tsunade-sama a empedarnos? – su voz parecía a la de una bailarina ebria.

— Emm, no lo creo…

— ¿Qué te perece si vamos a perseguir perros a la luz de la luna?

— ¿Sabe qué, cantinero? Mejor me voy, ahí se lo encargo.

—¡¡No, Kakashi, no te vayas!! ¡Hip! ¡¡Te extraño mujer de voz horrible!! – gritó el maestro de Lee.

— ¡Por ultima vez, Gai! ¡Era Kiba disfrazado!

* * *

La noche había golpeado el día de nuevo. Ahora toda la comunidad de Konoha se encontraba en sus casas, listos para dormir…

— ¡NO, NO ENTRES AHÍ! – umm, algún idiota se atreve a desafiar a la narradora otra vez por lo visto.

— Naruto, por más que grites la niña no te va hacer caso. – Sasuke intentaba explicarle como es que se suponía se debía ver una película.

— ¡¡Por dios!! – Naruto lo ignoraba rotundamente. — ¡¡No, no prendas la vídeo casetera!! ¡No, no pongas el video…! Ya lo hizo… idiota, ahora sólo tendrá siete días de vida.

— Emm, Naruto, iré a dar un paseo.

— ¡¡Te lo dije, no debiste levantar el teléfono!!

Sasuke solamente levantó una ceja y salio por la ventana sin que Naruto se diera cuenta. Una vez afuera miró los alrededores, intentado ver a los Anbus que se supone lo estarían vigilando.

**En el bosque…**

— ¡¡FIESTA, FIESTA!!

— Danzou-sama, ¿Está seguro que hacer una fiesta para todos los Anbus de Konoha sea apropiado?

— ¡¡Que dijiste, Sai, no te escuchó por la música!!

— Ah, olvídelo.

**Devuelta con Sasuke…**

— Mmm, creo que no hay pájaros en el alambre. – y se fue tan rápidamente como había salido de la casa de Naruto. Hecho la raya.

Corrió por todos los edificios de Konoha hasta llegar a la casa de cierta personita. Entró en la habitación de esa persona y buscó desesperadamente su cuerpo dormido en su cama. Pero lo único que vio fue una cama vacía.

Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la sala y cocina, buscando a la chica que ahí habitada, alias Sakura. Ella no estaba por ninguna parte y sus esfuerzos por encontrarla en esa morada fueron en vano. Entonces pensó.

Si Sakura no estaba en casa lo más probable era que estuviera en el hospital, trabajando la muy masoquista. Decidido a comprobarlos salio de ahí y corrió con libertar hacia el hospital.

Como era de esperarse llegó en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Pero de nuevo falló en sus intentos por encontrarla. Ella no estaba en la oficina. Un poco resignado decidió irse de ahí a la casa de Naruto.

¿Estaría evitándolo?

Respiró resignado y subió a los tejados, para ir más rápido. Y mientras iba por ella localizo a la chica en medio de la calle, caminando lentamente hacia su casa.

— No deberías andar sola por las noches. – dijo la fría voz de Sasuke a lo que Sakura pegó un pequeño respingo.

— Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti.

— ¿De donde vienes?

— Del hospital, de donde más. – dijo irritada. ¿Qué le importaba a él si venía o no del hospital?

Pero, ante cualquier pronostico de Sakura, Sasuke no dijo nada más. En lugar de ese se le acercó sigilosamente y se posicionó a su lado.

— Espero no te moleste que te haga compañía.

— Haz lo que quieras. – ella siguió caminando con Sasuke de su lado.

Caminaron por un rato, la casa de la chica ya lograba divisarse un poco. Los pasos cada vez se hicieron menos y la distancia recorrida fue más pequeña hasta que ambos llegaron al pórtico de la casa de la chica.

— ¿Vives sola? – fue la pregunta no tan inocente de Sasuke.

— ¿Tienes problemas con eso? – Sakura parecía estar a la defensiva después de lo ocurrido en la mañana.

— Hn… - Sasuke sólo gruñó un poco al percibir el tono de la muchacha. — En lo absoluto.

— Bien… hasta mañana. – iba a abrir la puerta cuando el brazo de Sasuke la tomó por sorpresa.

— Sakura… - estaba un poco apenado y tendría que tragarse su orgullo pero… de alguna manera, sentía que debía hacerlo. — Siento lo de la mañana.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormemente. ¿Se disculpaba? ¿Por qué? Un momento… tal vez lo hacía por…

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Siento que debo hacerlo. – Y no mentía. Sakura lo miró a los ojos. Supuso que decía la verdad, ya que había muchos sentimientos en sus orbes. Que entre los que reconoció fue la vergüenza y dignidad.

Sakura sólo suspiró.

— No te preocupes… lo terminare olvidando. – se le acercó peligrosamente al rostro de él. Y sin que Sasuke se lo esperaba le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Sólo un roce, pero para él un beso al fin y al cabo. — Buenas noches. – y se metió a su casa sin decir nada más.

Pero para Sasuke todo era diferente… y eso se podía ver en su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— Buenas noches, Sakura… - y se perdió en las sombras, tenía que regresar de una vez. Probablemente Naruto estaría llorando como una niña por ver esa película.

**Continuara…**

XD, me he quedado sin unas cuantas palabras, en lo personal me gusto mucho este capitulo, le he puesto mucha comedia; y comedia es una de las cosas en las que me especializo... XDDD!!

Espero que a ustedes tambien le haya gustado, asi que aqui viene mi tan famosa pregunta.

¿Merece un comentario?

**Yume no Kaze.**


	7. Una misión de sutileza

**

* * *

**

Uff, sí, lo se, soy una basura... una basura que no merece mas pero... ejem, bueno, por lo menos cumpli, quiero informarles que... es posible que este fic quede pausado, por que bueno, es que necesito hacer unas cosas y bueno, ustedes entienden, necesito mi inspiracion y espacion.

**Ok, ya no los molestare más... Comencemos.  
**

**

* * *

****7 – Una misión de sutileza. **

— ¡Naruto, por ultima vez, es sólo una película! – Sasuke se rascó la cabeza llamando a su autocontrol. El rubio estaba debajo de la mesa y tenía un cucharón cerca de él como si estuvieran en medio de un ataque.

— ¿Y que si es real?

— Créeme, no le gustaría acercarse a tu casa conmigo dentro.

— Eres un presumido. – Naruto salio debajo de la mesa, pero para Sasuke era la mejor forma de sacar el ánimo del rubio. Se dirigió al refrigerador. — Oh, vaya… no hay nada de comer.

— Eso te pasa por no comprar tu comida a tiempo. –comentó Sasuke mientras se recostaba en el sofá que estaba en la sala de Naruto.

— Umm… - gruñó. – Mañana iré a la tienda por comida. – se digirió al baño, necesitaba una ducha.

Una vez solo Sasuke respiro con tranquilidad. Recordando su pequeño encuentro con Sakura.

¿Qué terminaría olvidándolo?

Bueno, definitivamente no podía ser de mucha importancia para ella, ya que había suspirado resignada. Y no es que le importara a Sasuke, él ya había cumplido disculpándose. Pero… las palabras que salieron de sus labios. Lo de que lo sentía… eso era verdad.

— Mmm… - bufó. ¿Qué les estaba pasando? Ese extraño sentimiento, esa rara sensación no lo dejaba en paz. Cada vez era más frecuente, después del encuentro con Sakura en su consultorio todo el día la traía en la cabeza… sus gemidos, sus besos… todo.

¡Diablos, ahí estaba de nuevo!

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza intentando despejarse de esos molestos pensamientos. Se aproximo al fregadero y tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos, luego se mojó la cara intentando espantar toda emoción que estuviera en él.

— Oye, teme… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo de la información?

— Ya témenos de Ino y TenTen, falta Sakura y Hyuuga Hinata. Lo que nos lleva a otra cosa… ¿Por qué se desmayó la chica?

— Iba a comenzar a hablar con ella este asunto del amor, cuando de la nada cayó al suelo inconsciente. Pero… - se puso un dedo en la barbilla, pensativo. — Ahora que lo pienso Hinata siempre ha sido muy extraña.

— ¿Extraña?

— Sí… por alguna razón, siempre que me le acercó ella se pone muy roja.

— Ah, ¿Enserio? – Sasuke se estaba resistiendo de darle la paliza de su vida por atolondrado y lento.

— Sí, también suele desmayarse… Vamos, sé que mi sonrisa es despampanante y desmayaría a cualquier mujer, pero con Hinata es diferente, no sé, siento que le doy miedo.

— Oh, vaya, Naruto… debe ser algo muy peculiar ¿No crees? - ¿Qué es lo que gana Sasuke haciéndola de sarcástico?

— ¿Tú crees que… le guste? – al terminó de esa frase recibió la reprimenda que se merecía. Un buen golpe en la cabeza. — ¡Oye, por que me pegaste!

— Esa pobre chica te ha querido desde que éramos unos niños, idiota. – le explico un poco más calmado. — Sólo un descerebrado no se daría cuenta de las cosas.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que sí?

— Eso es a lo que me refiero.

— ¿Y que se supone que debo de hacer?

— Bueno, para empezar, tú eres quien tiene que investigar lo del amor con Hyuuga Hinata, así que será mejor que te pongas las pilas.

— Sí, tienes razón… pero será mañana, tengo sueño. – se acostó en su cama.

— En eso estoy de acuerdo. – Sasuke se acostó en su lugar designado.

* * *

Los gallos cantaron en Konoha y los malditos grillos dejaron de… Oh, al diablo, mejor pasemos a lo que de verdad nos interesa. Y como les iba contando…

Ahí estaban ambos, de nuevo comiendo ramen por que Naruto no había comprado nada para llenar su refrigerador. Sasuke acababa de terminar su primer tazón, siendo que Naruto ya llevaba cinco.

— ¡Ah, teme, el ramen es tan rico en la mañana! – gritó mientras aspiraba el olor de la sopa de misu.

— Naruto, tienes problemas… una adicción quizás.

— Yo no tengo ninguna adicción. – y se lanzó por el tazón que tenía enfrente.

— Mmm… _"Puede que por el Ramen sea un idiota"._ – Oh, vamos, tienen que admitir que Naruto es todo un misterio. Si no pregúntenle al Kyuubi.

— Oye, teme… ¿Qué vamos a hacer respecto a este asunto de la misión?

— Pues… cumplirla. – acababa de pagar su ración de Ramen y esconder su dinero, no fuera que a Naruto se le ocurriera pedirle que pagara todo.

— Sí, pero… ya sabes lo que pasó en el hospital. – Sasuke lo miró sin mucha expresión. — Sí, ya sabes… El asunto de identidad de Kiba, la mente sucia de Neji, el Cejas encrespadas herido… Gai-sensei enamorado de Kiba, bueno, hay que admitir que ese hombre es raro… pero sí, han pasado cosas muy interesantes desde que empezamos con esto.

— Tú necesitas hablar con Hyuuga Hinata. – acusó Sasuke, vaya, a este no se le escapa nada.

— Uff… - suspiró en su plato vació. — ¿Y que Sakura-chan?

— Ella no será el problema aquí. Lo que tienes que hacer es arreglártelas para que la chica no se desmaye.

— Pues no sé, soy realmente guapo, todo un galán… ¿Crees que pueda evitar que ella se desmaye? – Sasuke le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. — ¡Oye!

— Naruto, usa esa cabeza de Kami-sama te dio… - se sobó las sienes con algo de frustración. — Supongo que una vez que terminemos con lo del segundo tema iremos al tercero.

Naruto escupió la sopa del sexto tazón que ya empezaba a comer. Sasuke sólo se limpio la sopa de la cara… Ya le había pasado varias veces.

— ¡Teme, no podemos tener sexo con…! – Sasuke le cubrió la boca. Había mucha gente mirándolos.

— Naruto, cállate, hablaremos de eso luego, por el momento debes encargarte de Hyuuga Hinata. – Naruto asintió. Y Sasuke volvió a suspirar… era la vigésima vez en esta mañana.

* * *

Y como todos sabemos nuestros protagonistas se volvían a ver envueltos en esta guerra por averiguar Cómo complacer a sus chicas. Sin embargo ahora era el turno de Naruto, él tenía que ir con Hinata y platicar con ella algunas cosas.

Y eso era lo que iba a hacer…

Caminó por todas las calles de Konoha con una mirada perdida, seguido de lejos por Sasuke, quien sonreía con burla ante la situación del rubio. Naruto tenía más de tres horas buscando a la chica de ojos blancos y todavía no la encontraba. Lo más seguro era que estuviera en su casa.

— ¡Oi, Teme! – le gritó a Sasuke claramente ofuscado.

— ¿Qué quieres? – Sasuke apareció a su lado con un solo Puff.

— No la encuentro… ¿Qué tal si mejor… lo dejamos para otro día?

— Ah-ah, no lo haremos, tú ve con Hinata y yo iré… por ahí.

— Esto no es justo, teme… - lo miró algo molesto.

— Ay, Naruto, nunca dije que lo fuera, ¿Nee? – miró el cielo. — Y será mejor que te apures… perdimos mucho tiempo en el restaurante de Ramen, ya es de tarde.

— Ok, buscare a Hinata y la entrevistaré… Pero luego platicamos eso del sexo, ¿Va?

— Sí.

— Adiós.

— Adiós. – Sasuke desapareció en una nube de humo.

— ¡Un momento! – Naruto se puso rojo. — ¡Sasuke, tú no puedes andar por ahí sin mí! – ya era muy tarde.

— ¿Naruto-kun? – la espalda se le tensó y volteo poco a poco.

— ¿Hinata?

— Ho-Hola. – no podía evitar tartamudear.

— Hola, Hinata. – las mejillas de Naruto se colorearon de rojo. Por alguna extraña razón tenía pena por lo que iba a hacer. — ¿Qué haces por aquí? – ok, quizás eso no fue muy educado.

— Viene de compras…

— ¿De compras? – Naruto ladeo la cabeza. Hinata podía ser la chica más tímida que había visto en su vida, pero ella también era una chica con intereses y al parecer eso era interesante.

— Sí… se me hizo un poco tarde y… bueno, son las 3:00 de la tarde y pensaba en ir a comer.

— ¿Comer? – entonces se le ocurrió una idea. — ¡Ah, Hinata, te invitó a comer! – se le acercó rápidamente y la tomó por una mano entusiasmado. Hinata se puso totalmente roja por la cercanía del joven, tanto que su bolsa de compra cayó al suelo. — Yo la recojo.

— No, espera… - muy tarde, Naruto tomó la bolsa y de ella cayeron muchos kunais y shurikens. Luego de entre todas las cosas una pequeña cadena, que nadie notó estaba en el suelo.

— ¡Lo siento, Hinata! – Naruto se arrodilló a recoger las armas que había caído al suelo.

— No te preocupes. – ella se agachó igual y quiso ayudarle a recogerlas. No contaba con que sus manos rozaran repentinamente. Provocando por primera vez un sonrojo en ambos al mismo tiempo. Hinata retiró la mano apenada y roja. Entonces sintió cómo la mano de Naruto se posaba en su frente.

— ¿Te sientes bien? – como era costumbre en Naruto. Pero está vez le sonrió de una manera tierna. Tanto que Hinata se sintió más mareada. — ¿Hinata?

— S-Sí. – tartamudeo un poco.

— Ven, te invito a comer. – le tomó de la mano. Ella asintió. — Espera… - se agachó y recogió una pequeña cadena dorada que estaba en el suelo. — Es una cadena. – la miró y vio que tenía una pequeña medalla con una abertura. Sin preguntar la abrió y encontró una inscripción que lo dejó completamente sorprendido. — Esto es… - las palabras se le estancaron cuando escuchó a Hinata hablar.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-kun…

— Hinata… ¿Es para mí? – la miró sorprendido.

— Lo lamento, es que el joyero me lo entregó hasta hoy.

— Es hermoso. – le dio un abrazo y Hinata, para variar… se desmayó. — ¿Hinata? ¡¿Hinata?! ¡Ay no!

Naruto se apresuró a sentar a la chica en una banca cercana y comenzó a abanicarla con la mano. Poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron.

— ¿Naruto-kun… que pasó?

— Te desmayaste.

— ¡Oh, lo siento mucho!

— No te preocupes. – la Naruto le sonrió, mientras sostenía la cadena con su pequeña medalla que decía…

"_Nunca retrocederé a mis palabras… ese es mi camino del ninja." _

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke. Él estaba mirando el encuentro de Naruto y Hinata entre unos arbustos. Al parecer Naruto lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

— Forman una pareja muy tierna… - una voz conocida para él lo hizo reaccionar. Volteo y vio a cierta chica de cabello rosa.

— ¿No deberías estar en el hospital? – fue la primera cosa que se le ocurrió preguntar.

— Tengo libre el día. – se le acercó a Sasuke y observó por donde estaba viendo. — Espero que Naruto se comporte como un caballero. – luego se dirigió a Sasuke. — ¿Tú planeaste esto?

— Algo así. – le contestó con un ligero deje de indiferencia.

— Ya veo. Pero, sabes, debiste hacerlo cuando no tuvieras el probatorio.

— Era algo que Naruto tenía que hacer.

— ¿En serio? – alzó una ceja. — Ya es tarde… ¿No quieres ir por ahí a comer?

— ¿Es una cita? – le sonrió socarronamente.

— Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte. – le sonrió arrogante a lo que Uchiha regresó de igual forma. — Sólo será… un pequeño picnic.

— Sí, claro… - ambos salieron caminando.

* * *

Era un día especial… o por lo menos eso creía. Ahora lo único que debía hacer Hyuuga Hiashi era colocar con mucho cuidado la banderita que culminaría su barquito de madera dentro de una botella.

Un poco más… un poco…

— ¡Oto-san! – oh, el horror. Del susto lanzó lejos la banderita por quien sabe donde.

— Que quieres Hanabi-chan. – dijo él, con los nervios de punta.

— ¿Sabes donde está Hinata-neechan?

— Está en el dojo, entrenando.

— Oh, de acuerdo… gracias Papá. – y la pequeña se fue al dojo a buscarla.

Una vez que se hubo quedado solo, Hiashi se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a buscar la pequeña figurilla que se le había escapado. La vio debajo de la mesita donde estaban sus figuras de porcelana fina. Con sigilo se acercó a la mesa y se agachó para recogerla. Una vez que la tuvo…

— ¡Oto-san! – del susto levantó la cabeza apurado y se golpeo con el borde de la mesa.

— ¡Mierda! – se sobó adolorido. — Qué quieres… - se volteo hacia su hija.

— No está en el dojo, ¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar?

— Pues si no está en el dojo, entonces debe estar en el jardín, entrenando. – dijo fastidiado.

— De acuerdo. – la chica se fue en busca de su hermana y Hiashi a lo suyo.

El patriarca Hyuuga se acercó de nuevo a donde estaba su barquito, tomó con cuidado la banderita y comenzó a ponerla con cuidado.

— ¡Oto-san! – ups, el susto hizo que aplicara fuerza y que la frágil bandera se rompiera. — No está en el jardín, ¿Dónde puede estar?

—… - La cara de Hiashi estaba en blanco.

— ¿Oto-san?

— Si no está en el jardín está afuera de la casa limpiando y entrenando. – ¿Que demonios… es que todo es entrenar para este hombre?

— De acuerdo…

* * *

La joven de ojos claros miraba sus uñas como si fuera lo más interesante que había en el mundo. Se sentía con un hueco en el estomago. Estaba tan, pero tan apenada y feliz al mismo tiempo, que no se había dado cuenta de la mirada de Naruto sobre ella.

— ¿Qué sucede? – escuchó a Naruto. — ¿N-No te gustó la comida? – preguntó algo temeroso de haber errado en la elección de la comida.

— No, no es eso. El ramen me gusta… mucho. – miró con algo de resignación su tazón aun hasta la mitad. No tenía hambre… ¿Y quien lo tendría? Estando al frente del amor de tus sueños no es algo que pase todos los días.

Bueno, quizás con… No, no, no… no lo creo.

Bueno, como íbamos.

— Ya se me ha hecho tarde, Naruto-kun. – dijo la dulce Hinata, mientras miraba su reloj en su muñeca.

— ¿Ah? – Naruto la encaró todavía con medio tazón de Ramen encima. — ¿Tenías un compromiso?

— Bu-Bueno, yo…

— Debiste habérmelo dicho. – se levantó con el ímpetu de un caballero. — Vamos, te llevare a donde sea. – la tomó de la muñeca y se echó a correr con ella a rastras.

— Na-Naruto-kun… ¿No… deberíamos pagar primero? – logró articular. Naruto se detuvo de golpe y rió estúpidamente.

— Ejem, sí… - sacó dinero de su famoso monedero de ranita. Hinata rió en voz baja al ver dicho monedero. Era muy curioso ver a un shinobi con ese tipo de cosas. — ¿Qué? – preguntó curioso Naruto al ver como la chica se había reído.

— No, no es nada, Naruto-kun.

— ¿Es por tatuaje? - ¡¿Tatuaje?! Bien, Naruto tiene su lado oscuro… ¿y que?

— ¿Tienes un… tatuaje? – el silencio era como plomo. Naruto comprendió.

— Ah, no, ¿Dije tatuaje? Quise decir… montaje.

— ¿Montaje?

— Sí, ya sabes… el montaje. – Ok, Naruto, de un tierno caballero pasaste a un idiota sin cuartada.

—…—

—…—

—… Bueno, supongo. – Hinata partió el hielo. ¿No es tierna la chica?

— Ok, mejor a ir a pagar el Ramen. – rió estúpidamente.

* * *

Era la última oportunidad, o ponía su banderita de repuesto ya o tendría que matar a su hija chica por estarlo interrumpiendo en medio de una situación tan delicada.

— Sólo… un poco más… - casi, casi…

— ¡Oto-san! – mierda.

La banderita de repuesto esta… R.I.P…

— ¡¡Ah, con una mierda!!

— ¿Hinata-nee-chan está con una mierda?

— ¡¡La mierda de las más grandes mierdas!! – oigan, no todos los días vemos a Hiashi Hyuuga gritar como un histérico sin remedio.

— Pero ya busque en el baño y… Oh, espera, no he buscado en la letrina… - se aproximó a la puerta. — Adiós papi.

— ¡MIERDA! – umm, de histérico pasó a… no, creo que histérico esta bien… aun no ha hecho ninguna tontería.

— Hiashi-sama, aquí están…

— ¡¿Tú también vienes a interrumpirme?! ¡¡¿Qué no te bastó con mi bandera?!! – le gritó a Neji, quien acababa de entrar.

— ¿Eh… perdón? – unas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente.

— ¡¡Ya te dije!! ¡¡¡Hinata está entrenando!!! – y salio corriendo de la zona.

Oiga, los hombres, cuando se proponen a hacer algo y no lo logras se frustran tanto que… uff, ni para que contarles.

* * *

La comida fue leve, nada que un par de "Amigos" no haga en un pequeño almuerzo. Sasuke estaba sentado en el extremo este y Sakura en el oeste. Bien, estaban al menos lejos.

— Oye… ¿Me pasas la sal? – pidió Sasuke y Sakura concedió. Al hacerlo sus manos se rozaron. Y, con eso una pequeña carga de electricidad les pasó. Se quedaron quietos, esperando la reacción del otro… pero nada pasó.

— A-aquí está. – terminó de pasarle la sal y Sasuke la recibió.

— Arigatou. – comenzó a poner sal en su comida.

— Amm, Sasuke-kun… - Sakura lo llamó.

— Dime. – Sasuke la volteo a ver.

— He pensado… lo de la misión que llevas con Naruto.

— Ah, eso… - desvió la mirada.

— ¿Por qué… por que entraste en esto? – preguntó sin miramientos, debía hacerlo.

— Ah… - bien, era una pregunta razonable que tomó a Sasuke en curva. — Yo…

Ok, bien, esta perfecto, ¿No? sólo tenía que decir… "Quería tener una compañera de vida para poder resurgir al clan", sí, esa podía ser su frase magistral… si no es por que había un problema.

Sakura ya se había sentido herida por ello. Lo había escuchado hablar con los muchachos y se sintió usada, como un objeto. A Sasuke de verdad le gustaba. Bueno, a quien no… era una chica muy linda, tierna, fuerte y dulce… muy dulce. De hecho, tenemos que admitirlo, algunas veces la chica llegaba a escurrir miel… pero, ese no era el caso ahora.

— Sasuke-kun…

No, no lo era. Él, Uchiha Sasuke sólo quería… enamorarla.

— Sasuke.

La quería, quería hacerla su esposa y tenerla a su lado todos los días al despertar.

— Oye, Sasuke…

Quería hacerla feliz, hacerle el amor… quería una familia. ¡Sí, ella sería su esposa! Ya lo había decidido…

— ¡Uchiha!

— ¡Que! – la miró enfadado por la interrupción.

— Estoy seguro que con esa cantidad de sal si sufres un infarto.

El Uchiha volteo hacía su plato. Bueno, no bromeo al decirles que esa era una comida al estilo Mar muerto, tenía tanta sal que las verduras pesadas flotaban en el caldo de ese Ramen. Oigan, el ramen manda.

— Ah… ¿Ups? – fue lo único que pudo decir.

Miró a la chica a los ojos y ellas a los suyos. El aire sopló cómplice y…

Como si del día de las hormonas y los descontroles se tratase este día Sakura saltó sobre Sasuke, besándolo con pasión y excitación. Y Sasuke correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Se recostaron en el suelo por la fuerza en la que se estaban… ¿Estrujado? Por que oye, eso no era precisamente una demostración muy tierna de amor.

Se estaban manoseando y toqueteando muy en serio.

* * *

Tsunade estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio con la misma cara de siempre. Diablos, estaba segura que si no hacia algo más que repasar reportes de misiones y esas cosas, dios, era tan aburrido.

— ¡Tsunade-sama! – Shizune entró rápidamente en su oficina.

— Umm… - era un gruñido de hastío.

— Les traigo los informes que me pidió.

— Ah, Shizune, ¿Por eso es que estás tan contenta?

— Oh, bueno… lo que pasa es que… - sonrió con algo de sorna. Si más no le fallaba la memoria hoy era su cumpleaños, estaba segura que Tsunade lo recordaría, sólo… tenía que mover algunos hilos y ya… De seguro harían una fiesta y…

— Shizune… Si no tienes más que hacer, puedes retirarte. – bostezó.

— Pe-Pero…

— Por favor, tengo todavía mucho trabajo.

La mandíbula de Shizune casi se caía hacia el suelo. ¿Se… se le había olvidado? Mierda, ¡Como podía! Ella, ella le había dado los mejores días de su vida y… ¡¿Así es cómo le pagaba?! ¡¿Olvidando su cumpleaños, esa era la paga?!

— ¡Shizune, largo! – la Hokage logró intimidar a la muchacha. Derrotada se dirigió hacia la puerta. — Ah, por cierto… feliz cumpleaños.

Bien, definitivamente eso era algo. Salio con una sonrisa.

* * *

Estaban contra un árbol, no sé cómo llegaron ahí, pero ahora Sasuke se encontraba entre las piernas de la muchacha, ella rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas. El la besaba por todos lados: el cuello, los labios, hasta por el lóbulo… y ella sólo se dedicaba a corresponder y halarlo del cabello con placer.

— Mmm, Sasuke… Es-espera… - apenas y la dejaba articular una silaba.

— Hn, ¿Por qué? – no la dejaría, eso estaba seguro.

— N-No… no lo sé. – y ya no reclamo más. Estaba dispuesta a pasar a la siguiente base cuando…

— ¡Sakura-san! – alguien la llamaba.

Las palabras de esa persona los detuvieron in fraganti.

— ¡Sakura-san! – era una enfermera, la andaba buscando.

— Empiezo a pensar que el hacer el picnic en el patio del hospital fue mala idea. – le susurró Sakura. Sasuke asintió. Poco a poco la libero. Ella se acomodó la ropa y salio de los arbustos para presentarse a la enfermera que la buscaba.

— ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó la Haruno.

— Sí, es… Naruto-san otra vez.

— ¿Qué, por que?

— No lo sabemos, pero parecía cómo silo hubiera atacado una jauría de perros hambrientos, como si le hubieras lanzado una docena de flechas y pues… creo que está envenenado.

— De acuerdo, iré… - suspiró y la enfermera se retiró.

— Naruto es un baka. – dijo la voz masculina de Sasuke.

— Me pregunto que haría…

Entonces algo se le vino a la mente a Sasuke.

— ¡Mierda, Naruto es un idiota! – y salio corriendo con Sakura a su lado.

**Continuara…**

**Jeje, bueno, hasta aqui, espero que sea suficiente... lo siento por la tardanza.**

**¿Merece un comentario?  
**


	8. Aviso, no es capitulo

**

* * *

**

**Oh, querido publico, esto no me hace nada, nada feliz, créanme, pero parece que ahora atravieso una dura situación, mi computadora no sirve, sí, así como lo oyen, esta inservible por problemas en el Hardware y pues posiblemente en su software, no sabría decirlo con certeza. **

**Por tales metidos que tendré que dejar en "Alto Temporal" los proyectos. Lo lamento muchísimo, pero hasta que pueda encontrar y solucionar el problema: Trágicamente Enamorado y Lo que una chica quiere, estarán en pausa. **

**Perdonen por las molestias. **

**Los quiere: _Yume No Kaze._ **

**Gracias por su atención. **

* * *


	9. Un idiota enamorado

**Ay dios mio. Estoy total y contundentemente apenada con ustedes. Que vergûenza, pero la verdad es que no tenia las suficientes ideas como para crear otro capitulo de Lo que una chica quiere, en lugar de eso me puse a actualizar Tragicamente Enamorado, ya finalizado por cierto. **

**Pues no me queda más, una enorme disculpa si creyeron que no seguiria con este fic. Por favor, disfruten...**

**

* * *

****8 – Un idiota Enamorado. **

El día hubiera sido muy bonito, por lo menos eso pensó Sasuke. Vamos, era algo sumamente sencillo. Naruto se va con Hinata, él con Sakura…

Sakura…

Sakura…

Oh, tenía que admitir, la chica era guapa, deseable, dulce (En muchos sentidos) o por lo menos eso creía Sasuke, no me den todo el crédito a mí. Pero el problema era que… independientemente de cómo estaban actuado ambos, ella en el fondo no le creería que sus intenciones eran buenas, ¿verdad? Desde que Sakura los escuchó hablar sobre cierta misión pervertida que les había enconmendado Jiraiya… uff, mejor ni contar.

Suspiró con pesadez… ¿El amor existía en verdad? Por que realmente era muy extraño lo que llegaba a sentir, los celos… ¡¿Dije celos?! ¡¡Perdonen ustedes!! Uchiha Sasuke jamás siente celos, nunca… quizás un poco de… umm, como decirlo… Molestia, sí, molestia, pero celos nunca.

Tambien sentía otras cosas, sentía deseo, bueno, en eso si estaba consiente, por que a decir verdad si sentía deseo por Sakura, ¿Qué más da? Se sentía bien, como un adicto a la droga más fina…

Volvió a suspirar, empezaba a pensar que… por más que intentara resistirlo el deseo no lo dejaría en paz… bien, ya lo había hecho con Sakura, ella le dijo que sólo era por divercion… un acostón.

Uy, eso suena feo, es como decir… que tanto él como ella sólo usó al otro…

Otro suspiro.

— Vaya, teme, se te ira la vida en suspiros. – era claramente la voz del dobe.

— Naruto, al fin reaccionas. – le dijo Sasuke, con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Eh? – miró a su alrededor y se encontró con una habitación blanca, cortinas blancas, camilla blanca… un enfermera casualmente blanca… Sasuke ahí… — ¿Estoy en… un hospital?

— Sí, te encontraron tirado, envenenado… violado…

— ¡¡¿Vio-QUE?!! – se enderezó de la camilla y tomó a Sasuke por el cuello de su camisa. — ¡¡Te juro que yo no fui!!

— Naruto, calma, me asustas. – se lo quitó delicadamente (Le dio un golpe en el estomago y le escupió en la cara… Nee, olviden lo ultimo, no es cierto) — ¿De que hablas?

— No… no lo sé. – se sonrojó. — ¡¿Me encontraron violado?! – volvió a estallar.

— No, sólo bromeaba, tonto. – le dijo rodando los ojos.

— Oh, menos mal. – suspiró. — Pero si no es así…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué me duele el trasero?

—…—

— ¿Sasuke?

—… Te inyectaron mucho.

— Oh… ya veo. – un silencio. — Pero… siento como me hubiera ido de fiesta con Gamabunta.

— Te creo… cuando llegaste tenía espuma en la boca.

— ¿Espuma?

— Sí… tuvimos que contratar un padre para que te hiciera un exorcismo.

— ¡Qué!

— Era broma, dobe. A ti nadie te puede sacar el demonio… bueno, sí se puede, pero no como quisiéramos.

— ¿El punto es?

— El punto es que no sabemos por que estabas así, ¿Podrías explicarnos?

— Bueno… es que… la verdad no recuerdo muy bien. – sonrió inocentemente.

— Muy bien… ¿Qué te he dicho de fumar esa porquería?

— ¿Fumar? No he hecho tal cosa. – dijo indignado.

— ¿Mataste?

— No.

— ¿Robaste?

— Casi… pero no.

— ¿Entonces?

— Bueno, es que es algo embarazoso.

— Oh, ya veo.

—…—

—…—

— ¡¡Demente!! ¡¡De quien abusaste!!

— ¡¡¿Por qué crees que abuse de alguien?!! – exclamó lleno de indignación…

— Amm, no lo sé… ¿Será por tus antecedentes pervertidos?

— ¡¡Sasuke, sabes que no sería capaz!!

— Dile eso a los pobres niños a los que les debes dinero.

— Para empezar, eso se llama extorción, no abuso…

— ¿Extorcionaste a alguien?

— No…

— ¿Entonces…?

— Está bien, te contare, pero por favor deja de sacar esas conclusiones, ¿va?

— De acuerdo. – se sentó más cómodo en la silla. — Comienza…

— Ok, aquí va…

—…—

—…—

— ¿Y bien? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

— Oh, es que tenía algo que me molestaba en la muela.

— Comienza de una vez, Naruto.

— Va.

**Flash back… **

_Ambos caminaban en silencio, el sol en lo alto, los pajaros cantando… ustedes saben, ese tipo de cosas suelen estar presenets cuando uno camina y más si vas en pareja._

_Natuto iba apresiando su hermosa medalla, estaba muy contento. O al minimo eso era lo que le decía su enorme sorisa matadora. _

_Hinata, esta tierna chica, caminaba a su lado, iba con un andar un tanto pesado, pues sabía que llevando a su casa el pequeño momento de privacidad que tenían se marcharia para jamás volver… ok, ok, sin exagerar._

_A lo lejos logro divisar su casa, cielos, ojala hubiera podido tener un momento más con Naruto, las oportunidades no se daban muy a menudo. Intento alentar el paso pero Naruto lo notó. _

— _¿Qué pasa, estas cansada? – había preguntado como un caballero. _

— _No, no es nada. – mejor caminó normal. _

— _Enserio, si quieres puedo cargarte. – insistió, Hinata se puso roja. _

— _N-No es necesario, gracias. _

— _Oh, te pusiste roja, anda, deja que te lleve. _

— _Pero es que… - no pudo seguir, pues se aferro fuerte a Naruto cuando este la tomo en brazos, la alzó al estilo nupcial y le dedico una sonrisa entusiaste. Ella se sonrojo sobremanera, era una sensación muy calida la que sentía en su pecho. _

— _Anda, que yo te llevo. – y con ayuda de su chakra dio un enorme salto entre las calles. — ¿Esa es tu casa? – preguntó al ver la mansión blanca enfrente de ellos. _

— _Sí. – musitó, apenas si la escucho. _

— _Hinata, estas muy roja, ¿Segura que no te duele algo? Creo que será mejor que me apresure. – y saltó entre los tejados con la maestria de un shinobi. _

_Hinata se aferró y disfruto de la vista que le proporcionaba el rostro de Naruto y Konoha. Oh, pero digan ustedes, ¿Para que quieren ver Konoha, el lugar donde has crecido toda tu vida y que has visto todita tu vida, si en cambio puedes apresiar el rostro perfecto de un rubio bronceado, con el corazón de oro y ojos azules como el cielo… con una sonrisa tan encantadora que provoca querértelo cmer a besos?_

_Obvio, Hinata no. _

_Paraceria ser el momento más feliz de toda su vida, hasta que…_

— _¡Cuidado! – Hinata reaccionó cuando el rostro de Naruto se desfiguro por un gran golpe a causa de una pelota. Eso hizo que perdiera la concentración y comenzara a caer. Caian, y sin ihbiciones. _

_Naruto miró de reojo al muchacho que había lanzado la pelota, no era más que un niño aprendiz de ninja que había lanzado la pelota por casualidad… o eso es lo que queremos pensar. _

— _¡Ahora lo soluciono! – gritó Naruto al ver que perdía el control. Quiso detener la caía estirando sus piernas e intentado atorarlas en un pequeño callejón por el que caian, pero oh sorpresa… muchachos, una recomendación, nunca abran las piernas en medio de un callejón si van de caía, se pueden arrepentir. _

_Y aquello, Naruto lo aprendió de mala gana. _

_Sintió el propinente dolor venenoso que le correia todo el ser. Oh, pobre del futuro Hokage. _

_Hinata se asustó al ver el color palido en la piel del Naruto, miró de soslayo en donde se encontraban y se tapó la boca al encontrarse con tal escena. _

— _N-Naru-to-kun… ¿Te encuentras bien? _

_El rostro de Naruto se movio mecánicamente a la cara de ella y sonrió forzadamente, luego dirigió su vista al tubo que se le había atravezado en el camino. _

— _Creo que… estare bien… - tragó saliva. — ¿Te parece si… mejor seguimos a pie? – Hinata asintio, penosa de la situación de Naruto. _

_Ambos bajaron. Naruto caminaba a su lado con un extraño andar, producto del ponderoso golpe en sus partes privadas. Hinata sintió pena por él, que parecía gemir de dolor a cada paso de daba. _

— _¿Naruto-kun? – preguntó timorata al estarse en el umbral de su casa. _

— _Di-dime… - respondió. _

— _¿Te gus-taria pasar? Digo, para que puedas descansar. _

_Naruto sabía que Hinata le decía aquello con la más pura intención, para que no se lastimara más de lo que ya estaba, entonces aceptó. _

_Ambos entraron a la casa. Estaba silenciosa, no parecía haber mucho movimiento por su parte. Llegaron a la sala, Hinata notó como el joven se sentaba con cuidado y como parecía estar eleminando el dolor._

— _¿Quisieras un poco de té? _

— _Sí… me gustaría. _

— _Y algo para el dolor… ¿Te gustaría algo para el dolor? – exclamó completamente roja. _

_Naruto le sonrió, la muchacha era adorable. _

— _Sí… ¿No tienes algo de… hielo o alguna pastilla para el dolor?_

— _Sí, permíteme… - pasó a la cocina y Naruto respiró sonoramente. Esto sólo le pasaba a él por intentar ser un caballero. Apostaba a que si Sasuke se enteraba de aquello se burlaría de él._

_Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, y cuando echo las suficientes ojeadas en el lugar para ver si no había pajaros en el alambre… se llevo la mano a sus partes provadas y frotó ligeramente, comprovo que todavía le dolia. El golpe había sido horrible… probablemente se quedaría esteril… Oraba por que no. _

_Sobó un poco más y suspiró con resignación y cerró los ojos… o craso error. _

— _¡¿Qué significa esto?! _

_Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer la voz de Hyuuga Hiashi. _

— _Oh, señor, no es lo que…_

— _¡¿Masturbandote en mi sillón?!_

— _¡Qué! ¡No! – exclamó de golpe y se levantó. _

— _¿Naruto-kun, sucede algo? – Hinata encontró con una pomada para golpes y una pastilla (Extrañamente de color azul claro), acompañados de un vaso de agua. _

— _¡Hinata! – su padre la miró. — ¡Ahora me diras que eso no es una pastillas para la potencia! – su padre estaba sacado de quisio. _

— _¿Qué? – la joven no entendió. _

— _¡Tú, indecente muchacho, es la ultima vez que perviertes a mi hija!_

— _¡Señor, se equivoca yo no…!_

— _¡Papá, no es…!_

— _¡Suficientes, fuera de mi casa! – y comenzó a lanzarle golpes a diestra y siniestra. Naruto intentó esquivar, pero su golpe anterior no lo dejaba moverse mucho. Fue entonces que Hiashi le atinó un golpe y salió por la ventana, rompiendo el cristal al hacerlo. _

— _¡Ahora me has roto la ventana! – salió y encontra a Naruto intentando huir. _

— _¡Señor, calmese por favor! – gritó asustado, pues aquel hombre había adtivado un botón de seguridad. _

_Automáticamente cinco perros enormes salieron de entre los jardines y lo atacaron. Lo mordieron todo, Naruto intento escapar saltando, pero se topó con un sensor que adtivaba dardos con veneno. _

_Le dieron en todas partes. Cayó de nuevo al suelo y sintió el aliento de los perros sobre él una vez más. _

— _¡Naruto-kun! – Hinata alejó a los perros. _

— _Es-estoy bien, de veras… - dijo apenas._

— _Te ayudo… - estiró la mano y lo tomó del brazo para ayudarlo. _

— _Suelta a ese joven, vendrás conmigo. – su padre la arrebato de su lado de un jalón. _

_Naruto se levantó y un nuevo perro se le fue encima. _

— _¡No te muevas, Naruto, ellos atacan sin te mueves! – advirtió Hinata. Se safó de su padre y le quito el perro a Naruto. _

— _Gracias… - musitó. _

— _¡Hinata, dime que eres de ese joven! – le dijo su padre, le exigió. _

— _Papá él y yo…_

— _Hiashi-sama… - interrumpió Neji de sorpresa, había escuchado lo ocurrido. — Tome. –le dio una pastilla. _

_Este la tomó y en unos segundos reaccionó. _

— _¡Oh, no!- exclamó exaltado. — Lo siento mucho…_

**Fin de flash back**_… _

Sasuke miró a Naruto sin poder creérselo.

— Bueno, eso explica las mordidas y el veneno… ¿Pero por que dicen que te encotraron en el parque?

— Hinata me explicó que su padre había desarrollado una extraña enfermedad de los nervios, algo así como paranoia, que cuando era molestado reaccionaba como un loco… y todo lo malinterpretaba.

— Pero eso no justifica que no te hayan traido al hospital del parque…

— Bueno, la verdad es que Hinata y Neji me acompañaron al hospital, o al menoslo lo hacían, pero de la nada llegó Gai-sensei y dijo que los necesitaban en la torre de Tsunade-baachan. – le contó Naruto, ya sin los efectos de la anestesia.

— ¿Y te abandonaron?

— No lo sé, perdí el conocimiento en ese momento.

— Pues por ahí rumoran que te dejaron abandonado en un parque.

— No lo creo.

— Sí, ni yo… tal vez la enfermera se equivocó. – concluyó Sasuke.

— ¿Y que tal las cosas con Sakura-chan?

— ¿Qué tal las cosas con Hinata…? Bueno, además de lo ya ocurrido.

— ¡De maravilla, teme! – exclamó Naruto. — Es muy tierna, mira lo que me regaló. – mostró la medalla. — Ella lo hizo por mi cumpleaños.

— Vaya, es un bonito detalle. – no centelló mucha emoción.

— ¿No es tierna?

— Supongo.

— ¡Naruto-kun! – Sasuke y Naruto voltearon a ver a Hinata, quien acababa de entrar con susto en su cara. — Lo siento, Tsunade-sama nos había llamado y… ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien, gracias por preguntar. – sonrió Naruto.

— Gracias al cielo. – suspiró y se acercó a él. Sasuke miró de reojo la situación.

— Bueno, Naruto, tengo que irme… a entrenar y esas cosas. – desapareció apenas unos segundos.

Hinata y Naruto se quedaron ahí, solos. Oh, muchachas, muchacho, ¿No es romantico?

Una pequeña tensión se apodero de la sala cuando quedaron solos. Naruto miraba a Hinata y ella desviaba la mirada al darse cuenta de ello. El sonrojo en su cara la hacia verse angelical. Naruto se mordió el labio, la chica era bonita… y tierna.

— Naruto-kun. – por fin habló. — Yo… lo siento mucho. – le dijo, bajando la cabeza apenada por lo que había pasado.

— No te preocupes.- le sonrió y Hinata se puso rosa. Su corazón latia con fuerza, se sentía acalorizada y feliz por la sonrisa que le dedicaba Naruto, pero a la vez sentía pena y tristeza al ver a Naruto prostrado en esa cama por culpa de su iracundo padre.

— Pero, Naruto-kun, por mi culpa te lastimaron y no es justo que…

— Está bien… - Naruto calmó a la chica. — Despues de todo sano rápido.

— Pero…

— No importa. Lo que importa que es estás aquí…

Y ella, se puso roja y después… se desmayó.

— ¿Hinata? ¡¿Hinata?!

* * *

Sasuke descansaba sobre un árbol en las afueras del hospital. Sonrió al ver por la ventana de Naruto como el muchacho y la Hyuuga se sonrojaba.

Él era un tipo frio, pero debía admitir que ya era hora que se le hiciera a la pobre de Hinata, sintió un poco de alegría al ver comosu amigo correspondía el cariño de esa joven y que al parecer… él también deseaba ser correspondido.

Enseñó una media sonrisa y volteo de improviso a la derecha. Se topó con la cabeza rosa de Sakura debajo del árbol, observándolo a él. Sasuke y ella se miraban, el uno al otro… Dah, eso era obvio.

— Sakura.

— ¿Espias al alguien? – le dijo ella.

— ¿Eso crees?

— Te ves muy sospechoso.

— Hn.

— Y comunicativo. Vamos, vete a tu casa si no tienes nada que hacer.

Ella se retiró y Sasuke sólo miró su espalda alejarse. Sonrió cuando la vio alejándose. Sakura era especial… y lo acababa de descubrir.

— Sakura… - ella alcanzó a escucharlo. — Espera, te acompañare a tu casa. – de unos saltos llego donde ella.

— No es necesario.

— Insisto.

— ¿Umm, pero sólo iba por unas cosas que se me olvidaron? A parte, ¿Ya sabes como esta Naruto?

— No te preocupes por Naruto, apuesto que la está pasando bien.

— ¿Eh?

— Nada, sólo vamos. – y ya sin protestar Sakura lo dejó ir con ella.

* * *

La puerta de la florería Yamanaka se abrió e Ino identificó a Shikamaru detras de la puerta.

— Hola, Shikamaru, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— Amm, pues… quiero unas flores.

— ¿De cuales?

— Rosas rojas.

— En seguida. – se asecó a las rosas y comenzó a seleccionarlas. — Por cierto, Shikamaru, ¿Qué pasó con tu prima?

— ¿Ah, Kibirina? – le dio risa pronunciarlo.

— Sí, ella. – Ino comenzó a adornar el ramo de flores.

— Se fue… era una visita muy corta.

— Oh, era una buena chica. – le dio el ramo y Shikamaru se sonrojó un poco. — Y… ¿Para quién son?

— Para ti. – le dio las rosas e Ino se quedó perpleja.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sabes lo que representan las rosas, Ino?

Ino se sonrojo.

* * *

La enfermera llegó con la comida y le dejó la bandeja a Naruto. Hinata seguía con él. Al ver al rubio incapacitado para comer se ofreció a ayudarle.

Se había quedado en el hospital por que la pusieron a descansar en una camilla debido a su repentino desmayo.

Hinata levantó la cuchara y controlando su pulso lo más que pudo dirigió la comida a la boca de Naruto. Naruto comio e hizo un gesto de aprobación.

— Umm, esta muy buena.

— Di "ah". – ofreció de nuevo Hinata y Naruto comio con gusto.

Ajaja, picarón, así se hace.

Cuando hubo terminado de comer Hinata miró el reloj, se hacia tarde, de seguro debían de preguntarse que le paso a ella. Miró a Naruto y le sonrió tiernamente.

— Tengo que irme, Naruto-kun.

— Está bien. – Naruto asintio. Le sonrió súbitamente y Hinata le responcio.

Iba a salir cuando Naruto volvió a hablarle.

— Oye, me dijeron que me quedaría hasta mañana… ¿Vendras para cuando me den de alta? – le preguntó, había juntado todo el valor posible y estaba totalmente sonrojado.

— Claro. – musitó ella, con sorpresa y cariño.

— Gracias, Hinata.

— De nada, descansa. – y salió de la habitación.

Naruto sonrió con calidez. Ella era hermosa y muy buena.

Se había sentido raro. Ahora que no estaba se sentía aburrido y solo. Su estomago seguía revoloteando como si estuviera lleno de mariposas.

— Soy un idiota… - se dijo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo maravillosa que era Hinata? — Soy un idiota enamorado.

**Continuara…**

**Perdonen mucho lo errores de ortografia. **

**He puesto mi empeño para poder actualizarlo rapido. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**¿Merece un comentario?**


	10. Del sexo al amor sólo hay un paso

**Soy una completa basura, de verdad... lo siento, lo siento mucho, seguro que si este fic pudiera hablar me demandarian, y con él ustedes XD. **

**Lo que pasa es que (Vaya mi pobre justificacion) es que estuve ocupada y con mis deberes escolares y sociales, poniendo tambien en la mesa el hecho de que estaba en proceso de la escritura de Tragicamente Enamorado y Drops of Pain. Sí, se que no merezco su perdon, pero, por favor... Leanlo...**

**Antes de otra cosa, este fic tambien esta en sus ultimos capitulos. Asi que espero qeu sea de su agrado. **

**

* * *

**

**9 – Del sexo al amor… sólo hay un paso.**

La casa de Sakura estaba algo lejos del hospital si somos sinceros, Sasuke lo sabía, y era mucho más el desgane de caminar si no habías comido. Oh, por que hay que entender que Sakura y Sasuke no comieron debido a que empezaron a hacer otras cosas.

Miró a la muchacha caminar en silencio, eso era lo más interesante por el momento, no parecía haber molestias en ese silencioso y relajante paseo, sin embargo, Sasuke no quería que ello fuera así, él quería poder averiguar lo que era el amor para Sakura y… para él.

Su amigo y él habían empezado esa misión, sólo, según Naruto, con el más mínimo propósito de cumplir con una última voluntad del viejo sanin, pero si lo pensábamos bien, ambos lo habían hecho por razones egoístas y curiosas.

Sasuke sonrió; Naruto era un buen amigo y definitivamente siempre le hacía más fácil la vida.

Sakura bostezó con la melodía del hambre.

—Umm, tengo hambre… - informó.

—Yo también. – le contestó Sasuke.

—No terminamos de comer… - le reiteró. ¿Ya ves Sasuke?, a nadie se le pueden olvidar esos encuentros, ¡Ve por ella tigre!

—Nunca probamos la comida… - le dijo Sasuke, se estaba acercando y ocupando el espacio personal de la muchacha, Sakura no se inmutó.

—Naruto es un tonto. – dijo ella, alcanzando a ver su casa.

—Completamente. – ronroneo Sasuke. Estaba atento a su cuello, Sakura transpiraba y las gotitas de sudor bajaban con gracia por ese apetecible cuello.

—Llegamos, ¿Me esperas afuera? Sólo iré por un par de cos- - Sasuke la cayó con un beso hambriento; y digo hambriento por que es en ambos sentido, realmente estaba hambriento, si no, pregúntenles a las tripas del vengador.

A tropezones avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de Sakura. Sasuke, posado sobre ella continuaba besando su cuello y sus labios con vehemencia. Mientras, Sakura lamia su mentón, besaba sus labios y pellizcaba su trasero.

Sasuke emitió un gruñido al sentir la fricción de sus sexos juntos.

Era muy exquisito.

—Sasuke… espera. – Sakura lo empujó levemente con sus manos para separarlos; pues Sasuke parecía querer comérsela y lo digo en todo los aspectos.

—¿Qué? – le inquirió agitado, listo para regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Es que… tengo que ir de vuelta al hospital, no debo tardar mucho… tengo que trabajar y…

—Al diablo el hospital. – masculló, quitándole con la maestría de un perfecto amante su blusa.

—¡Sasuke, habló en serio! – espetó al ver como el Uchiha besaba el inicio de sus pechos.

—Oh, yo también… - llevó sus manos al broche de su sostén y de un jalón lo abrió. Sakura lo miró sorprendida. Vaya destreza que tenía el muchacho.

—Pero… es que… - se retorció al sentir los chupetones que Sasuke le otorgaba. —D-Debo ir… - gimió al sentir como Sasuke lamia sus pechos con lujuria.

—¿No puedes ir luego?

—Está bien…

* * *

Bien dicen que cuando uno se enamora se vuelve un completo tonto. Y pongámoslo así, Naruto es y será un idiota, esté o no enamorado.

Pues, con una cara llena de ilusiones estaba acostado en su camilla con la baba colgándole por un extremo de la cara.

—Límpiate esa baba, Naruto, que parece que estás pensando en mí.

—¿Eh? – miró a la ventana, ahí se encontraba Kakashi. Un cierto olor se desprendía del poderoso ninja… un olor a… ¿Alcohol?

—¿Estás ebrio?

—¡¿Qué va, sólo fueron cinco copas?! – se acercó la mano al rostro y olfateo. —Bueno, quizás diez.

—¿Me decía?

—Que sé que estás pensando en mí, pero bah, muchacho, sé que soy un sex-symbol.

—¿Usted? – Naruto alzó una ceja. Bien, no todos los días ves a tu sensei ebrio y diciéndote que es sexy… Oh, no, esperen, los del equipo de Gai lo ven tres veces por semana.

—Seguro… - se sentó en la cama en donde estaba recostado Naruto.

Uzumaki suspiró.

—Kakashi-sensei… ¿Puedo confesarle algo?

—Sí, dime… - estaba hurgándose la nariz. Naruto dio gracias a que Kakashi también lo hiciera, así, si lo veía a él haciendo eso le echaría la culpa a Kakashi por mala influencia.

—Bueno, yo… estoy enamorado. – dijo, tímido y mirando a otro lado con un precioso sonrojo en las mejillas.

—¿Aja? – Kakashi bostezó.

—Y… quiero que usted me instruya por que… ¡¿Oiga, como que "Aja"?!

—Naruto, eso ya lo sabía.

—¿De veras?

—Claro que sí, sólo era cuestión de prestar atención a las señales.

—¿Usted cree?

—Por supuesto, mira, se conocen desde hace tiempo, y sé de antemano que ustedes se consideran muy buenos amigos…

—Bueno, eso sí.

—Además, han vivido muchas aventuras…

—Tiene razón. – a cada palabra Naruto sonría más y su sonrojo se iluminaba más.

—Sí, y aparte tiene un lindo cabello, es negro con tonos azulados, tan exótico como el mío. – asintió despreocupadamente. —Una piel blanca y tersa, buenas pestañas, labios carnosos, un cuerpo bien formado y tonificado… y es muy popular.

—Oiga, no se pase, sea más respetuoso.

—Oh, sí… - Kakashi se volteo para ver a Naruto y lo tomó de una mano en señal de apoyo. —Naruto, yo respeto tu sexualidad y sé que estás llevando esta misión por respeto a Jiraiya-sama, pero vamos Naruto, yo sabía que iban a terminar juntos, así que te doy todo mi apoyo para que puedas tener una vida de homosexualidad con Sasuke…

—¡Oh, gracias, no sabe lo feliz que me hace el sa-¡ ¡¿Qué?! ¡YO NO SOY GAY! – Bien, el asuntó se puso patas arriba.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿No lo eres? ¡Diablos, perdí una apuesta!

—¡Una apuesta!

—Sí, bueno, yo… - se rascó la nuca. —Bien, si no eres gay, entonces eres Heterosexual.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Je, pero Naruto, no te pongas así… - rio quedamente. —Bueno, bueno, no puedes culparme; últimamente Sasuke y tú pasan mucho tiempo juntos, los dos, no te despegas de él y…

—¡¿Pues como no?! ¡Soy el encargado de Sasuke mientras esté de prueba!

—¡¿De veras?! – parecía haberle caído de sorpresa, chicos y chicas, apunten, no hablen con Kakashi cuando esté ebrio, es obvio que se le botan los botones de la camisa. —Bueno, hubieras comenzado por eso, pensaba que Sasuke estaba muy cerca de ti y que estaba haciendo esto de la misión contigo para descubrir algún nuevo método para satisfacer el sexo gay y…

—¡¿Quiere cerrar la boca?! – Naruto se levantó de la camilla. —Debe dejar de tomar, no controla los efectos secundarios.

—Muchacho, pero que dices… - movía la mano quitándole importancia al asunto. —Bueno, y a todo esto… ¿De quien te has enamorado?

—Amm, yo… - se sonrojó. —De Hyuuga Hinata. – dijo en un susurró.

—Ah… Bueno, ella también tiene un lindo cabello. – dijo, con la mano en la barbilla, en una pose pensativa.

—¡Y vaya que sí! – celebró Naruto, contento.

—Sí, y una piel blanca y cremosa.

—Sí, está en lo cierto. – Naruto sonrió.

—Y bueno, es popular, después de todo es heredera del clan Hyuuga.

—Así es. – Naruto sonrió quedamente. Hinata tenía muchos puntos a su favor.

—Claro, y como olvidar su bien formada delantera, es una muchacha con atributos sinceros. - agregó Kakashi sonriendo.

—Así e- ¡Oiga, es un pervertido! – rugió Naruto.

—Seguro y tú un farsante.

—¿Qué?

—Mira, ya estás de pie y sin ningún rasguillo.

—Oh, es cierto… bien, en estos momentos me alegro de tener el Kyuubi dentro.

—Eso sonó muy feo, Naruto. – lo miró con mala espina. —¿Seguro que no eres homosex-?

—¡Ya, relájese!

—Mmm, de acuerdo. – Kakashi bostezó y se acercó a la ventana. El aire le haría bien a este borrachito. —Y dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Amm, es una larga historia, pero se resume en que… Creo que tengo un suegro celoso.

—¡¿Estás casado?! – lo miró hasta con el Sharingan. —¡No jodas! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿15? ¿16?

—¡No, tengo 18! – reclamó.

—¿Tan joven estás? Naruto, no puedes casarte así como así, tienes que pensar las cosas y…

—No estoy casado, es sólo un decir, Kakashi-sensei, dios, deje de tomar cosas raras…

—Oh, perdona, creo que se me subió de más. – rio un poco.

—Sí, como sea. – se acostó en la camilla. Le daba flojera estar de pie.

—Bueno, Naruto, pasando a otras cosas… ¿Sigue el sexo, no?

—Kakashi-sensei, ya le dije muchas veces que no soy gay.

—No, cabeza hueca, no me refiero a lo otro.

—Ah, entonces se refiere a lo de la misión.

—Exacto. Dime, ¿Alguna conclusión?

—Mmm… no hasta el momento.

—¿Y como piensan solucionar ese problema? Digo, no es que me importe, pero… el sexo es algo que casualmente una mujer disfruta mucho, digo, eso si no es una maniática sexual, ¿Sabes algo? Una vez me tocó estar con…

—¡Ya, pare, no me importa! – Naruto extendió las manos en señal de repulsión.

—De acuerdo…

—Mmm, eso del sexo es muy complicado, sólo con recordar la primera charla de sexo que tuve me hace sentir más confundido…

**Flash back…**

_A pesar de que Naruto era un muchacho muy despierto e hiperactivo, siempre necesitó de la compañía de aquellos que lo apreciaban. Y pues, a la edad de seis años, aun sin poder hacer un amigo de verdad, Naruto se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol en un parque._

_Suspiró cansinamente y luego elevó un pequeño papel que tenía consigo. _

—_Hola, pequeño Naruto, dime, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

—_Oh, Oji-san… ¿Que tal? – tan desanimado como siempre. _

_El viejo tercer Hokage se acercó preocupado por la apatía del niño. _

—_¿No es hoy un hermoso día, Naruto? – le preguntó mientras dejaba escapar el humo de su pipa. _

—_Ah, eso creo. – Naruto bostezó. Estaba pequeño y era realmente un pillo. —Mmm, viejo, quiero preguntarte algo. _

—_Adelante, Naruto, con confianza. _

—_Bueno, yo… - el silencio se mantuvo en la escena un buen rato. ¿Por qué los niños siempre pausan? Eso se preguntó el Hokage cuando la pregunta nunca llegó. _

—_¿Y bien?_

—_¿Qué es sexo?_

_Ahora el silencio vino por parte del Hokage. _

_¿Por qué los adultos no responden inmediatamente a esa pregunta? Pensó Naruto. ¿Ah? ¿Pues es que acaso ya la había hecho?_

—_¿Sexo? – el Tercero miró a Naruto con un rubor visible en las mejillas. —Naruto, ¿En donde escuchaste esa palabra?_

—_Por ahí. – exclamó picado el pequeño rubio. _

—_Mmm, bueno, pues veras… sexo es… - fumó de su pipa y exhalo el humo. —Mmm, amm, sexo es… Está bien, no mentiré nada diciéndote algo sobre coles y cigüeñas. _

—_¡Ok! – exclamó entusiasmado. _

_Vaya que era raro el chiquillo. _

—_Bueno, Naruto, sexo es algo muy bonito que pues… en cierto modo compromete a un hombre y una mujer. _

—_¿Eh? ¿Eso es el sexo?_

—_Así es, ejem, déjame terminar. – tomó aire. —Veras, cuando un… amm, un Shinobi, sí eso. Veras, cuando un Shinobi se enamora de una kunoichi y si ella le corresponde el sentimiento, pues deciden que deben… Mmm, que deben… unirse de una forma especial. _

—_¿Especial? ¿Cómo especial?_

—_Ah, bueno, sí, me refiero a que… ellos se dan un abrazo "especial" y así es como se expresan todo su amor… - hizo un pausa. —Ahora, hay shinobis que no les gustan las kunoichis y les atraen más otros shinobis, cuando eso sucede el sexo es diferente, entre hombres es…_

—_¡Oiga, pare! – Naruto se hartó y se levantó sacudiéndose las prendas. —Sé que estás inspirado y todo eso, oji-san, pero sinceramente, ¿Cómo crees que eso va a caber en mi credencial?_

—_¿Cre-den-cial?_

—_Sí, mira, sólo tiene dos opciones: Masculina y Femenino. No leo nada de lo que tú me dijiste. _

_El Hokage cayó hacia atrás estilo anime. _

_Ese día tanto el Hokage como Naruto aprendieron cosas nuevas. _

_Sandaime aprendió que Naruto era un pillo. Y Naruto que el Hokage hablaba de cosas muy raras…_

**Fin de flash back…**

—Mmm, y pensar que era considerado un genio ninja, ¿No es así, Kakashi-sensei? – nadie respondió. —¿Kakashi-sensei? – volteo pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

Ay, este Kakashi. Siempre se esfuma con un puff.

* * *

Descansando sobre el sofá, la figura de Sakura se atenuaba con la de Sasuke.

Respiró hondamente para darse ánimos y levantarse.

Sasuke la detuvo de la muñeca cuando ella hizo el ademan de ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué? – preguntó desganada.

—Hn… ¿A dónde vas?

—Al hospital, voy muy tarde. – bostezó.

—Tienes sueño, ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? – le ofreció halándole del brazo y así, sin mucho esfuerzo recostarla sobre su pecho desnudo.

—Más retrasos serían imperdonables para mi shishou. – dijo Sakura, mientras hacia círculos en el pecho de Sasuke. Sasuke sólo soltó un gruñido como respuesta. —Mmm, supongo que no vale la pena hablar de esto contigo.

—No, puedes decir lo que quieras. – le dijo, en un acto sorpresivo de su parte.

—¿Ah? – Sakura se enderezó y encaró a Sasuke. —¿Te sientes mal? – le tocó la frente, Sasuke sólo hizo una mueca de fastidio.

—No, estoy perfecto. – sonrió de lado. —Eso lo sabes muy bien.

—Sí, como sea , eres bueno en el sexo…

—¿A que sí?- le dijo, apoderándose de su cintura con ambas manos.

— Los hombres y sus egos… - bufó la mujer. Giró la cabeza para colocar su oído en el pecho de Sasuke. Respirando pausadamente y cerrando los ojos, arrullándose con los latidos de su corazón.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio. Giró un poco los ojos por la casa y luego posó la vista en Sakura. Quien fácilmente podría estar dormida.

Sí, pues Sasuke y ella suelen agotarse mucho en este tipo de encuentros.

—Sakura… - comenzó él.

—¿Mmm? – ronroneo ella, estaba siendo adormilada por los latidos de Sasuke.

—Dime… - ella abrió levemente los ojos, los latidos de Sasuke habían incrementado de velocidad. Eso le extrañó. —Tú… ¿Tú que piensas del amor?

Eso no se lo esperaba. Automáticamente se quedó congelada. Se alzó un poco y miró a Sasuke con un gesto de desconcierto.

—¿Pe-Perdón? – Sakura lo miraba como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Mmm, no lo repetiré. – expresó Sasuke, sonrojándose sobremanera.

—Je, je, perdóname Sasuke, pero esto realmente no me lo esperaba. – le dijo, mientras se volteaba completamente a él y lo miraba de forma tierna y al mismo tiempo con algo de sorna.

—¿Responderás o no?

—Mmm, bueno, creo que el amor es algo que ha cambiado constantemente de significado para mí. – dijo, colocándose un dedo en la barbilla.

Sasuke prestó atención a lo que tenía que decir.

—Antes creía que el amor era como lo pintan en los cuentos. Ya sabes, con esa cosa de: "Vivieron felices para siempre". – rio por lo bajo. —Pero, después descubrí que el amor es algo constante, algo que nos da fortaleza y nos ayuda a enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos con tal de salvar esos lazos de amor. – pareció reflexionar un poco. Luego, miro directamente a Sasuke. —Entonces descubrir, de alguna manera u otra, que el amor es algo que es capaz de aguantarlo todo y que muchas veces no está en las cosas que se dicen sino que están en las acciones.

Sakura miró el suelo, ignorando la intensa mirada del pelinegro. Luego, de un momento a otro, sorbió suavemente su nariz. Después, pasó su mano por sus ojos y volvió a recostar la cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke.

—Ya veo. – escuchó decir a Sasuke. Sintió que la apretaba más de la cadera. Ella lo encaró y observó sus ojos cerrados. Después los abrió.

Ambos se miraron con claridad y sosiego.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Gracias, Sakura. – subió sus brazos a la espalda de ella y la aferró contra sí.

La pelirrosa pudo escuchar los latidos sonoros de Sasuke que hacían eco en su caja torácica.

Ella, con algo de lentitud correspondió a Sasuke. Pasó sus brazos por su cuello y escondió su rostro en su pecho. El corazón del muchacho seguía en las mismas.

—¿Esto es parte de la misión de Jiraiya-sama? – preguntó Sakura.

—No… esto es por mera cuenta mía. – le alzó el rostro y la besó cálidamente. —Ahora, esto es para la misión: ¿Qué piensas del sexo?

—Mmm, sexo… - dijo como si estuviera pensándolo. Miró a Sasuke y lo besó en los labios. —Antes de que responda, contéstame algo, lo más honesto que puedas.

—Di.

—¿Me quieres?

—…—

—Oh…

Sasuke hizo un mohín. ¿Por qué siempre las mujeres preguntaban eso? Pero, bajo las reales circunstancias, Sakura tenía razón, nunca le había dicho algo como eso. Por esta vez, le daba el gusto, sería honesto.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa, arremetió contra sus labios y la apañó a su cuerpo con tanta pasión como para dejarla mareada.

Dio un giro y la volcó debajo de él. Acaricio con sutileza su piel y metió su lengua en su boca, buscando conectarse de alguna otra manera con ella.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Ambos agitados y sonrosados. Sakura respiraba con dificultad y Sasuke la miraba con pasión tatuada en su expresión. Bajó de nuevo y besó sus labios.

—Hace unos momentos dijiste lo que era el amor. – le contestó Sasuke. —Dijiste que el amor no sólo se expresa en palabras.

Ella lo miró expectante.

Sasuke volvió a besarla y poco a poco la temperatura subió en sus cuerpos. Sin prisas, para reiniciar esa danza de amor. Harían el amor. Y de esa manera…

_Sasuke estaba diciéndole que la amaba. _

* * *

Con la espesura de aquel sol incandescente, Naruto abandonó el hospital después de que lo hubieses declarado de alta. Caminando con un aburrimiento inaudito, Naruto deslumbró debajo de un árbol una sombra increíble.

Se acercó con cuidado y se recostó en esta, esperando que le aliviara el calor que sentía.

—Uzumaki Naruto. – abrió los ojos al escuchar una voz misteriosa. Se viró y encontró un Anbu, pero algo andaba mal con él. Tenía la capa muy sucia, la mascara la tenia pintada con… Lápiz labial. El cabello despeinado y un raro olor a alcohol con vomito. Simplemente, un asco de Anbu.

—Amm, ¿Problemas con tu esposa? – señaló Naruto con el dedo los rasguños en la mascara y la demás ropa que si bien no parecían hechos de una mujer, se los pudo haber hecho un animal salvaje.

—¿Cómo? – el Anbu miró su atuendo. —Oh, esto… Sí, un poco…

—Pobre chico. – Naruto acomodó la espalda en el tronco del árbol. —¿Qué tipo de problemas? ¿Problemas amorosos… o sexuales?

¡¿Qué?!

—Oh… bueno, de lo segundo. – El Anbu se sentó a su lado y se quitó la mascara con algo de pena. —Mira lo que me hizo.

—¡Dios bendito! – tenía la cara llena de moretones, hematomas y un ojo rojo, un derrame de seguro.

—¡Y todo por que soy…!- se calló, se giró al cara.

—Adelante, amigo, dime tus penas. – Naruto pasó el brazo en el hombro del Shinobi, dándole apoyo moral.

—Ella… Ella… ¡Abusa de mí por que soy débil… y deseable! – gritó a los cuatro vientos, todo dolido.

Ok, los Anbus de Konoha también tiene una vida, así que no se compliquen la vida. Y el hecho de que Naruto lo esté ayudando a desahogarse sólo significa que es una buena persona…

A menos de que…

A menos de que lo esté haciendo para evadir lo que sea que vinieron a decirle.

—¡No te dejes, eres un hombre! – lo miró y sintió pena. —Y tu mujer una osa en celo.

—Todos los días es lo mismo… - lloró. —Llegó de trabajar y me golpea, me maltrata, me escupe y después de eso me hace el amor tan violentamente que… ¿Un momento? – El Anbu reaccionó. —¡¿Por qué te estoy diciendo esto a ti?! – se levantó. —Tú no eres mi consejero matrimonial… ¡¿Estás tratando de sacarme información?! ¡Dime, que tienes planeado!

—Nada compañero… - lo intentó calmar.

—¡Que escuchaste!

—Más de lo que quería, créeme. – suspiró Naruto. —Escucha, no le diré a nadie que tu esposa te golpea, te viola y te maltrata si me dices para que has venido.

—De acuerdo… - lo miró reaccionó. —Los altos rangos de Konoha me mandaron a que te llamara la atención.

—¡Les juró que ya no soy traficante de marfil! Eso fue en el pasado, ¡¿Qué no pueden dejar de reclamarme?! "¡Ay, mató a mi elefante! ¡Ay, es un asesino! ¡Ay que me ha violado! ¡Ay que…!"

—No, no es eso. – lo calló.

—¿Ah no?

—No, es por que Uchiha Sasuke no está aquí. Se supone que tú debes vigilarlo día y noche.

—Ah, sí, sobre eso… - tragó saliva. —Sasuke está… encerrado en mi casa. En el armario.

—¿Sí? ¿No crees que es muy pobre para un ninja de tu altura?

—¿No crees que es muy patético que a un Anbu lo golpee su esposa y luego lo viole?

—Touche.

—Bien, iré por Sasuke, pero no le digas a los altos rangos. Guarda el secreto de que Sasuke no está conmigo y yo guardo el tuyo sobre tus problemas conyugales.

—Hecho. – el Anbu se puso la mascara. —No le digas a nadie.

—Sí, sí, lo sé y cuéntaselo a quien más confianza le tengas. – le quitó importancia con la mano. Naruto se levantó y comenzó la búsqueda de Sasuke por los tejados.

Suspiró, ese Sasuke siempre le causaba problemas.

—¡Naruto! – Sasuke apareció en la zona con una mirada tranquila y una masoquista sonrisa. —¿Ya estás mejor?

—No, un Anbu vino a reclamarme que si porqué no estabas conmigo.

—Pues dile a ese Anbu que no soy gay. – replicó alzando una ceja.

—No, tonto, que si por qué no te vigilaba.

—Naruto, ese es ser un pervertido… - lo miró con un deje de asco.

—¡La misión de los altos rangos, idiota!

—¡Hey, no me llames idiota, idiota!

—¡Pues tú no te largues así como así!

—¡Y tú deja de meterte en problemas! Ya hasta parece que te gusta que te estén inyectando el trasero todo el día.

—No empieces con tus comentarios gays.

—Y tú deja de insinuarlo. – seguían corriendo por los tejados, hacia ya mucho que había pasado la casa de Naruto y ellos seguían discutiendo.

—¡No te he insinuado nada! – se sobó la sien. —Bueno, y a todo esto… ¿Me dirás en donde te habías metido?

Sasuke se sonrojó.

Sí supiera…

—Oh… por ahí. – siseo con sorna.

—¿Aja? – Naruto se detuvo. —Viejo, deme un Ramen por favor.

—¡Hai!- respondió el hombre.

—¿Eh? – Sasuke miró los asientos y la cocina del restaurante favorito de Naruto. —¿Pero como es que…?

—¿Qué? – miró el restaurante. —Ah, esto… no lo sé, mis piernas se movieron solas.

—Maldito adicto.

—No te metas con mi Ramen. – defendió su precioso elixir de vida.

¡Ja! Si me permiten reír, el Ramen que consumía Naruto estaba tan cargado de calorías que si no fuera por que era ninja y entrenaba estaría muerto de un paro cardiaco hace rato ya.

—Bueno, como sea. – sacó un pergamino y se lo dio.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es la parte de la misión que nos faltaba.

—¿Le preguntaste a Sakura-chan sobre el… amor? ¡¿Tú?!

—Sí… - bisbisó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Naruto.

—¡Oye, Sasuke no te vayas! – ya iba lejos. —Al menos… déjame para pagar el Ramen.

**Continuara…**

**Realmente espero que la calidad de este fic no haya disminuido, si esto ocurrio, por favor, no duden en hacermelo ver, comenten y digan las cosas erroneas y arañazos de gato tuerto que encontraron en este fic. **

**De antemano, gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


End file.
